Episode 3a: A Lost Hope
by fmlyhntr
Summary: The battle for galactic control continues. And a young man starts down a dark path. My sequel to Building of Empires
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..._

_The Galactic Senate's bid to control the military of the member planets has caused the Republic to split even as it faces the Clone Armies of the evil Darth Sidious. The young senator from Naboo, Amidala Skywalker, has allied her planet's forces with those of Alderaan and Corellia, to form an Independent Alliance that will face the Clone Army without the support of the Galactic Senate and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine._

_Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi's search for his former apprentice has brought him to the Independent Alliance in a last desperate attempt to stop Darth Sidious' conquest of the galaxy and of Anakin Skywalker._

_The Jedi, the guardians of peace and justice, stand at the brink of extinction as events unfold in a galaxy of fear and suspicion._

**Chapter 1**

_I think I need a quick note. This story was written before Attack of the Clones spoilers even started making the rounds. It is decidedly book verse. Owen is Ben's brother-as it was stated in the novelization for Return of the Jedi.  
_

**62 days after Building of Empires**

**Deep Space day 1**

Debris from the badly mauled fleet floated past the viewport of the Independent Alliance command ship, the Moons of Alderaan. Garm Bel Iblis stood there, hands clasped behind his back, watching silently. They'd arrived too late to help-all they could do was rescue survivors, gape at the wrecked fighters and Corellian cruisers, and stare in horror as the bodies gently carried on the stellar wind drifted by-their faces frozen into the horror of their death.

The enemy had suffered damage too: just nowhere near as extensive as that suffered by the Independent Alliance fleet. Garm Bel Iblis turned from the viewport and quietly checked the status on their rescue and salvage efforts.

"It's not good." Bail Organa said softly as he spoke to Garm. The others backed away from the viewport. Amidala Naberrie of Naboo shook her head sadly.

"Sir," Amidala's protocol droid said. Garm glanced at her, but she seemed lost in the distance. "The odds of the clone army ambushing us like this three times in succession are..."

"We can't continue like this," Garm cut him off. He didn't need to know the odds, not today. He instinctively knew that this was more than misfortune. The droid harrumphed slightly, but remained silent. "Too many have died." He glanced back out toward the nebula where the clone fleet had been hiding. "I want to know how they knew we would be here."

Several of the Alliance representatives who had stood in the back talking softly turned to face the Alliance leadership. "Perhaps we all would be wise to rejoin the Galactic Republic," the shorter human, Harol d'Aryl said. "They have been triumphant over the Clone Armies."

"Without the help of Jedi," the taller, long-haired blond man spat out. The five Jedi in the room remained calm, but Garm was getting tired of these attacks on the characters of the Jedi and others.

Amidala stiffened. "The Jedi represent peace and justice. The Jedi Council cannot condone any action..."

Lady d'Aryl of Commenor glanced at the others in her group, then pushed her reddish gray hair back. "They do nothing. We are the ones who suffer. I have it on excellent authority that the Jedi Council has carried out secret experiments. These clones were an accidental discovery they now use against us..."

"You mustn't believe everything you hear," Amidala said. "There are similar rumors about Commenor."

"Commenor will side with those who truly back peace and justice." Lady d'Aryl pointed at the five Jedi while ignoring Amidala's response. "They do not."

"Then why are they here?" Garm asked.

"Spies, of course...They are Jedi." Harol d'Aryl, spat out.

Nejaa Halycon stepped forward and pushed his emerald green hood off, revealing his long sandy-colored hair. "We are here, because we disagree with the Council." His voice was low and very soothing. "Contrary to popular belief, we are allowed to have our own opinions." Garm smiled slightly at that statement, Lady d'Aryl had said almost the exact opposite about the Commenor ruling family just the other day. "The Jedi are disturbed by recent events."

Lady d'Aryl laughed. "There is a disturbance in the Force?" The Commenor delegation joined in her laughter.

"We must put aside our differences," Garm said as he stepped into the center of the room. "Only by cooperation..." He didn't finish as he sadly watched the Commenor delegation march out.

Lady d'Aryl, spoke from the door. "Commenor has decided to rejoin the Galactic Republic, something the rest of you should consider. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine also speaks of cooperation and unification. Only his words have the power of success behind them." Then she too turned to leave.

"Wait," Amidala called out. "We need you..." She took a deep breath as if to speak some more, but Bail shook his head.

"We can't force them to remain," he said. "They must do what they consider best..."

"But..." They all knew he was right. To do otherwise would make them like the dictatorship they feared the Republic was becoming. Silently, Garm also agreed. The Independent Alliance was only a loose coalition of the many of governments that had left the Galactic Republic after the Senate had declared the state of emergency and assumed greater authority. Since that day two months ago-and three major losses-several of the participating governments had rejoined the Republic. He feared they would lose more.

"They fear the power of the Clones more than they do the power of the Galactic Senate," Nejaa Halycon said sadly. "They have seen what the clone armies can do. The loss of freedom is less tangible."

"There must be a way," Amidala looked out the viewport, Garm returned his attention, briefly, to the view. The death and destruction of a Clone attack was indeed tangible, visible, and now. It was difficult to fight an invisible threat while a very real and visible enemy wreaked such havoc.

"The galaxy is in chaos...I fear there is a greater evil happening," Jedi Master Nejaa Halycon said. He glanced at each of the other Jedi, their cloaked bodies gave no information of their thoughts or emotions. Garm could understand why some were leery of them. The Jedi Council had officially decided not to participate. That hadn't stopped many of the Jedi from joining the Alliance. He suspected there were some serving the Galactic Republic-despite the opinions of the d'Aryl family.

Amidala looked thoughtful and distant. There were times, Garm felt, that she knew far more than she let on. In her own way, she was as mysterious as the Jedi themselves. Especially recently. The last two months had been hard on everyone, but she seemed to be suffering from some private turmoil. He watched as she wandered away from the viewport. His attention was captured by the arrival of another young woman. Kalla Organa was dressed in long, flowing, white robes, a symbol of her status. The Royal Princess of Alderaan was only twenty, but Kalla Organa had been raised to be the ruler of her people. Her sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair she usually wore in various elaborate hairstyles befitting her title hid her intelligence and training. She whispered something in her husband's ear. Bail shook his head then nodded. The couple left.

Alderaan was as loyal to the Alliance as any government. The Corellian government was questioning their status-he wouldn't be surprised if the Alderaan government was as worried as his own. His frown deepened. Their situation was precarious, another loss could be the end. He motioned for the Sullusti Admiral to come forward. "Admiral Trevon, there are rumors of a clone fleet massing at Neimodia." Garm knew they had to go, even though Neimodia was not a member of the Republic or Independent Alliance.

Amidala glanced at him quickly, then away. She didn't argue with him, a good sign.

"Sir?" Trevon said.

"Come, we need to do this quietly. You'll be taking the Sullusti and Chandrilan fleet to Neimodia."

**Coruscant**

**day 2**

"Supreme Chancellor?" Palpatine waited a second before acknowledging Doriana. The older man handed him two datapacks. "The most recent reports on clone activity. The Independent-Alliance has suffered another grievous loss. Data is sketchy right now. The Commenor government has petitioned the Galactic Senate for readmission."

"Excellent." Palpatine took the datapacks and fingered them as he spoke. "We shall make it easy for them to rejoin."

"There is increasing dissatisfaction among the other governments in the Alliance, while the approval rating of the Galactic Senate and yourself continue to climb." Doriana smiled slightly. "The press will be given a copy of the information later this afternoon."

Palpatine allowed himself to give a half smile in response. "And the other matter?"

Doriana beamed. "There is a rapidly growing movement to truly centralize power and to concentrate it within one person. The representatives from several systems have started a petition." He paused. "And there is an Anakin Skywalker here to see you, I advised him you were busy, but he insists upon waiting. He apparently wants to serve the Republic."

Palpatine remained very calm at the news. Finally. "Send him in. There is always time to see a Jedi." Doriana's eyes widened slightly.

"This may not be wise, sir. There is a growing backlash against the Jedi-you should remain distant from them..."

"For Skywalker, I'll make an exception." Palpatine made a small motion with his hand, indicating the meeting was over. "I'll see him now."

"Yes, sir." Doriana turned to leave, obviously wondering what was so special about Skywalker. The door opened again, and the young man entered.

Anakin bowed politely as he greeted the Supreme Chancellor. Palpatine smiled in return as he slowly turned to face his visitor. "Young Skywalker. I'm delighted to see you again. Minister Doriana informs me that you wish to work with the Republic armies."

"Yes, sir." Anakin didn't return the smile. Palpatine nodded as he studied the young man. Palpatine knew Obi-Wan and Amidala were with the Independent Alliance. Palpatine frowned ever so slightly at that thought. Skywalker had distanced himself from the others in the order by shedding those things that marked him as a Jedi: he'd cut his hair, he wore nondescript dark clothing, and he'd not yet replaced his lightsaber.

"I see. You've lost your lightsaber?" Palpatine said with a quick glance at the boy's hip. Skywalker was still serious about proving himself worthy of the Jedi-he wasn't quite ready to accept the darkpath he'd started on, but he would be, he would be.

"Yes, sir. But a Jedi has many other skills besides using his saber. I'm an excellent pilot."

When Palpatine didn't ask for any explanations, the young man relaxed. "I understand. A Jedi in any capacity is a welcome addition. We shall have to use your skills to our advantage..." He placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'll have Minister Doriana arrange something." Skywalker started to speak, but Palpatine knew what he was going to request. "There is much you could do here. Help us in intelligence. We must stop these clones before they destroy everything." He removed his hand. "Welcome to my staff."

"Thank-you, sir." Anakin bowed again. "It is an honor."

Palpatine smiled as the door shut behind Anakin. "Finally." He walked over to his desk. "Send General Merlyk to me, now." He didn't wait for any acknowledgment. The Bothans were an arrogant, manipulative race, well worthy of the contempt he held them in.

And completely in his power.

Merlyk arrived quickly. "Sir," The gray-furred Bothan said.

Palpatine controlled his irritation at his intelligence officer. "The Independent Alliance?"

Merlyk must have wondered why Palpatine was so interested in their allies, but hadn't asked. "They are now at Endor, sir. Senator Naberrie is with them. Sir, we have received reports of a clone fleet massing near Neimodia." Palpatine just nodded. After the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, Neimodia had been forced to leave the Galactic Republic and was now under an planetary embargo. The yearly review was soon. Not that he really cared.

"Sir," Merlyk said again. "The massing clone fleets?"

"Monitor the situation," Palpatine said quietly then he motioned slightly, signaling an end to the meeting. As Merlyk left, he fingered the broach he wore. It was very old and rare. He doubted even the Jedi knew its significance. His smile grew. Anakin Skywalker had come, just as he had always known he would.

But it was still a dangerous time for the young man: a time when he could still be tempted by the lightside.

Palpatine would have to be patient. Skywalker's links to the Jedi and the lightside would have to be severed before the young man would fully open himself to the darkside.

**Endor Sector**

**day 3**

Amidala stared at the holoprojection of the disastrous battle from two days earlier, before returning her attention to Garm Bel Iblis, the senator from Corellia and now in command of the Corellian forces. "There were more than we thought. Our initial intelligence suggested that the clone forces here were small..." He glanced at the faces of the many leaders of the Independent Alliance armies. "Somehow they learned we were going to attack."

There was a whirring noise beside her. Annie's protocol droid that had assigned himself to her staff whispered something to the little Artoo unit, then spoke up. "Excuse me," Threepio said. "But Artoo here says that he had monitored the communications from the fleet for the week prior to the attack. There were exactly seventy-two unauthorized transmissions." Artoo whistled some more, then Threepio translated. "However none of these communications involved our plans for this recent assault."

The Malastaran general grumbled something about privacy, but Bel Iblis waved off his remarks. "All communications are routinely monitored-we are in a military situation. We are aware of those unauthorized transmissions and have spoken to those involved."

"Are you suggesting that one of us is a spy?" The Malastaran general glared at Bel Iblis. The dozen or so representatives of the Independent Alliance forces were equally worried.

"I'm suggesting nothing, just pointing out one obvious conclusion. Perhaps they were lucky." As Garm spoke, Amidala tapped her protocol droid to advise him not to interrupt. The situation was touchy enough, and Threepio still needed to learn more about the finer points of diplomacy.

Bail Organa stood. "Senator Bel Iblis is correct. This is the third time we have attacked and been beaten back by a foe larger than we expected."

"Yet the Galactic Republic Armies are victorious," someone called out. "Perhaps we were wrong to leave the Republic so hastily."

Bail closed his eyes. Amidala watched curiously. As the nominal head of the loose association, Bail worked hard to keep the governments, generals, and many egos placated. "You are free to rejoin the Galactic Republic anytime," he said after several seconds.

The golden-fur-covered Caamasi Jedi stood. Ylenic It'kla rarely spoke in public. He looked at Bail, then at the gathered officials. "Yes, we are free. Free to leave, free to stay. But remember why we left in the first place-to preserve that freedom. The emergency measures granted too much power to the senate. We risk losing too much."

"Freedoms we would regain, once the war is won." The speaker this time was a human.

"Perhaps," It'kla said. "Remember, once lost, freedom is not easily regained."

"Easy for the Caamasi to say," the same voice said. "You speak much but fight little. Even if you are Jedi."

Bail raised a hand. "We are not here to debate this matter, but to discuss whether or not we have a security breach." He motioned to his left. "Colonel Baryl Arasta of CorSec has been investigating the matter."

The reddish-brown haired woman stepped forward. Amidala had met her only a few times on Y'mala. The other woman's frown deepened. "Security is lax, but we have determined the clones did not learn of our plans from the Alliance." She took a deep breath. "Despite our disagreement with the Galactic Republic, we have continued to cooperate-more or less-with them...Including coordinating our attacks. CorSec's conclusion is that the leak is coming from within the Galactic Republic military's high command."

Amidala's heart rate soared, and she started to speak. She couldn't. She'd told Kenobi that she couldn't accuse this man of being Darth Sidious. Not without proof-and all this was circumstantial, at best. Everything she believed in, understood, lived was against her saying anything. She remained silent, but she was positive that Colonel Arasta was watching her. She turned away. She would not accuse Palpatine without real, tangible proof.

The moment passed and Arasta continued with her evidence. The CorSec officer never looked at her again, but Amidala was positive Arasta knew what she was thinking. She'd barely acknowledged her suspicions to Obi-Wan before he'd taken off to seek his apprentice, her husband. She hadn't heard from either man for just over two months.

Two months of a personal Hell she couldn't share with anybody. And a new torment had begun. She placed her hand on her stomach to ease her inclination to vomit and slowly counted to ten.

Bail leaned over and whispered, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," she lied. Fortunately the meeting was showing signs of breaking up. She couldn't hide forever, but she was compelled to keep her secret safe for as long as possible. Bail nodded then smiled at her.

"Take it easy, you look a little pale." Silently she agreed with him as she stood to leave. She noticed her Gungan ally in a heated argument with several of the non-human members. She smiled at his distinctive speech patterns.

She was stopped in the hall by the sound of his voice. "Meesa need to speak with yousa." Jar-Jar tripped and somersaulted. He landed on his feet with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hello," she said-ignoring Threepio's not so whispered comment about the Gungan's use of Basic.

"This is bombad bad. Many want to leave the bombad alliance." He waved his hands wildly. "Themsa believe that the human are no good. Yousa all want non-humans all dead."

She felt nauseous. "That's not true."

"Meesa tells them all that, but themsa no believe meesa." Jar-Jar looked at his feet. "Meesa think...Are yousa all right?"

"I'm fine. Your information is shocking, that's all."

"Meesa will talk with themsa more. Yousa should sleep." Jar-Jar patted her shoulder. "Meesa bombad good talker." He stuck his tongue out at Threepio before trotting away.

"That annoying Gungan is correct," Threepio said. "You need sleep..."

**Coruscant**

**day 4**

Anakin reeled as he stood and grabbed the back of his chair. It had been another vision: yet another variation of the same dream that had haunted him most of his life. A dream swirled in darkness that had only become grimmer these past few months. There were times, he wondered, if he was losing it. He'd spent the past two months meditating, trying to bring his darkside back under control.

Since that horrible day what seemed so long ago, he'd felt helpless against the undercurrents that were pulling him deeper into the abyss. Once only darkness and despair had followed him into his sleep, now images always danced through his dreams: images of Amidala, of Obi-Wan, of a faceless young man and woman. Images of great sadness and great fear. The dreams often ended in a long gray corridor where he stood staring at the empty cloak of his teacher, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He couldn't allow this possible future to happen. He couldn't bring further pain to those he loved. He would continue to seek redemption. He would continue with his meditation. It was a constant struggle to control his anger. There were times it seemed he was deliberately seeking out situations where his anger was his final weapon. He shivered. Or were these situations seeking him out? Was he failing yet another test?

Light and dark. Dark and light. Both sides brought control to the Force. And with the Force came the power to destroy their enemies. He leaned against the wall, no longer sure where he stood in the galaxy.

He'd never felt so alone.

**Jedi Council, Coruscant**

**day 4**

Yoda was quieter than usual, Mace thought as the council took their seats. He wondered what the Jedi Master knew and suspected. Adi Gallia spoke first.

"This conflict has brought dissension to the Jedi." Her voice was faint.

"Too much," Even Piell said as he turned his crested head. "The Jedi order is falling apart because of disagreement. We must act..."

"No," Yoda said calmly. "The representatives of peace and justice the Jedi be. Not warriors."

Many of the council nodded their agreement. For almost a thousand years the Jedi Council had avoided active participation in war, preferring to help mediate rather than fight.

Even Piell spoke again, this time standing, his arms crossed. "One thousand years ago we fought the Sith. Since that time we have purposefully chosen a path of peace and justice-but the Sith have risen again. And again we must participate."

"While the Sith were mostly destroyed," Gallia said, "the Jedi suffered a great many losses. To fight now would mean greater loss."

"And not to fight," Master Piell replied, "could mean the complete destruction of everything. Outside the temple, even inside, there is wonder and puzzlement at why we do nothing. I, myself, wonder. I can no longer remain here and discuss doing nothing." He waited patiently for a response.

Mace studied each participate. For his entire life he'd lived by the code and principles of being a Jedi, but that had been a life in a time of Galactic peace. There had not been a conflict like this in his lifetime or many lifetimes before then. Only Yoda had been here in the early days after the Sith Wars.

Yoda's eyes were full of sadness as he spoke. "Much I do not see or understand. The prophecy of the chosen one, of a great darkness speaks..."

Gallia nodded in understanding. She was truly worried but made no move to join with the two others who had moved to stand by Even Piell. "So be it," Piell said. "We shall return, when the council decides to act." The three left. No one stopped them. Mace glanced at the door then at Yoda.

**Deep Space**

**day 7**

Harol d'Aryl stared at the holo-image, transfixed and scared stiff. He barely managed to greet the figure with only a minimum amount of squeak in his voice. "My Lord, I have convinced my sister to leave the Alliance. Commenor will be rejoining..."

"Excellent," Sidious hissed. "You have done well."

"Thank-you my Lord." d'Aryl shivered slightly and pulled his cloak tighter. He could feel Sidious' smirk develop, even though he couldn't see the Sith Lord's face. "I am privileged to serve you..."

Sidious raised his right hand, silencing the young man. He fell to the floor. "My Lord, I didn't mean to offend you..."

"Better. I have a task for you. The Jedi."

d'Aryl gathered himself into a kneeling position. "My Lord?"

"The time has come. Everything you need will be waiting for you at Coruscant." Sidious lowered his hand. "Continue to please me and the rewards will be endless." The image vanished, but d'Aryl remained kneeling.

"Yes, my Lord," he whispered to the empty air. He practically jumped when the door opened.

"You all right?" Lady d'Aryl asked as she stared at him. "Bad news? I heard the communication system..."

"No," he said with a toss of his deep red cloak. "Everything's fine..."

She sighed. "Those damn gambling bets again." She turned away. "You promised that you would stop..."

Harol took her hand. "I have sis...Really, I have."

"I wish I could believe you." She squeezed her brother's hand. "We should arrive in Coruscant in twelve hours."

He smiled. "Great. I have things to take care of..." She frowned as she turned away. He would make it up to her, later-first he had to tell his friends they were finally dealing with those Jedi fanatics.

**Endor**

**Day 7**

Obi-Wan waited, meditating in the lounge. He'd left a message for Senator Naberrie. A vague message. He sensed her approach-and something else.

"Obi-Wan?" She asked quietly, hopefully. She looked solemn and calm.

"Senator Naberrie," her droid said. "You have a meeting with Senator Organa in fifteen minutes. Hello Master Obi-Wan." Threepio managed to not sound enthused in his greeting.

"Yes, I know." She looked at the Jedi Knight questioningly.

"Nothing." He stood and took her hand. "Not here." He reached out with the Force and almost frowned.

"Yes," she whispered. "I've known for a month." She motioned toward the door. "Wait here, Threepio." With that they left the droid as he muttered something about civilized behavior.

"He's with Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan finally said when they entered her small quarters.

"Then we are too late," her voice was resigned and sad. She sat down on her single chair. "What shall I do? No one knows...At least I haven't told anyone."

"Don't tell anyone." Kenobi closed his eyes and concentrated. "Anakin has chosen a dark path, perhaps his child..." He stopped. "Children," he smiled, "Perhaps his children can return him to the light. But Palpatine mustn't find out." They both looked at each other in horror as he spoke Palpatine's name. This was the first time either of them had voiced the Supreme Chancellor's name in connection with the darkside.

"We need proof," she said softly.

"I know. Even now it may be too late." Obi-Wan sighed. "The Galactic Republic hails him as a hero. Their forces meet with victory after victory..."

"And we have suffered three disastrous defeats. Many of the governments are voicing a desire to rejoin the Republic." She shook her head sadly. "Mostly humans..."

"I tried to talk to Yoda before I returned. The Jedi Council is reluctant to intervene. They say, 'It isn't our place.'" He angrily hit the wall. "There is dissension in the Council too..." He took several deep breaths as he calmed down.

"The Jedi may be all that stand between us and a dictatorship. Only you can expose him..."

"How?" He then nodded. "I know. But can we in time?" Yoda's words haunted him. 'Clouded his future is...'

He wondered whose future.

* * *

It was with a heavy heart that Obi-Wan slowly made his way back to his quarters. The future of the galaxy hung in the balance, and it was all his fault. If only he'd been less willing to fulfill Qui-Gon's wishes, if only he'd listened to Yoda, if only...So many ifs.

He had become Qui-Gon's Padawan learner under less than traditional circumstances: maybe he should have remained in the ag-corp. Farmers didn't effect the coarse of galactic events. A Jedi did not play what-if games: it was too easy to get lost in the quagmire of possibilities and hind-sight. But for the first time in his life he understood Qui-Gon's reluctance to accept him as his Padawan learner. The pain of losing an apprentice to the darkside was beyond description.

He froze at the door. It wasn't a feeling of danger that stopped him, but it felt like trouble of some sort. He fingered his lightsaber, but didn't remove it from his belt. The door swished open. Obi-Wan stared at the intruder for a second before he smiled and removed his hand from his lightsaber hilt. "You should never surprise a Jedi."

Colonel Arasta of CorSec shook her head then pushed her forest green hood off her head. "Yet you didn't use it." She pointed at his saber.

"I didn't sense the need. Why are you here?" He looked at the door to his cramped quarters, then back at her. "And how did you get in?"

She laughed. "I'm CorSec, breaking and entering is a required skill. And on a starship a pretty easy one. I hope you don't keep your valuables lying about?"

He shrugged. "Don't have any. Why?"

"I've had two months to think and learn. There was much you didn't tell me on Y'mala...And Senator Naberrie was just as closed mouthed. We traced the explosives used on the generators to Neimodia." She waited for him to acknowledge the significance of that place before she continued. "The trail stops there...Or rather, because of the planetary embargo we were denied permission to go to the planet." She glanced around the room quickly. "I scanned it while waiting for you. It's clean." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Darth Sidious." He frowned, but waited silently for her to continue.

"You said there was more to the destruction of the planet than hatred of Y'mala. Naberrie mentioned Sidious. I spent two months building a case against this mysterious person's involvement. And came to another more interesting question. Who is Darth Sidious? I think you know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Most crimes involve money, love, and or power. The motive here is power. Several people have profited in that regard. But, only one has truly profited from Y'mala AND the events on Naboo ten years ago." She stopped and stared at him. "Two months ago I sensed you suspected or knew who was behind the destruction of Y'mala...I believe I have come to the same conclusion."

Obi-Wan nodded once. "There is no evidence. A hunch has no..."

"No self-respecting judge would authorize a warrant on a hunch-but we investigators often build cases that start with a hunch. And you are right, there is no evidence." She again paused for several seconds. "The Y'mala investigation has officially been closed. I've been reassigned to intelligence. The Independent Alliance is being betrayed-the defeat a week ago was just another example-by someone high up in the Galactic Republic...Very high up." The last three words were whispered. "It makes no sense, unless he is using us, and I need to prove this. I have taken an extended leave of absence."

"You are going to investigate to see if they are really the same person?"

"I want us to investigate. You know more about the Sith."

Obi-Wan bit his lip and stared at her for four full minutes before nodding. "There is something else I need to investigate, and your expertise will be useful."

She scowled at him. "We don't have time..."

"It's related," Obi-Wan quickly reassured her. "Trust me. We'll start on Tatooine."

"The home of your apprentice?" He knew then that he would have to tell her some of the story, including his own failure and his own distress at the news that Anakin had been seen in the company of the Supreme Chancellor just a few days earlier.

"Yes." Her first oh was calm, noncommittal. The second one radiated a growing sense of understanding. "I need to learn where the Skywalker family came from." He closed his eyes. "There is more there than meets the eye. Something deep, dark, and hidden away."

She shook her head. "That little Artoo unit that is assigned to Senator Naberrie...He might be useful"

He sensed her troubled thoughts and nodded. "I'll arrange it." He didn't want to leave Amidala at this point: but he needed to uncover the Skywalker secret, and the Force was urging him on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Endor**

**Day 10**

"Excuse me," Nejaa Halycon said as he noticed the sitting form of the young Jedi knight. He almost felt guilty for breaking Kenobi's quiet contemplation.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Master Halycon."

Nejaa Halycon laughed. "That's a title I'm never going to become accustomed to." He sat across from Obi-Wan, grunting a little as he crossed his legs. "You are leaving?"

"Yes, Master. I...I need to."

"I understand. Mostly. My CorSec colleague is not particularly forthcoming. What do you seek?"

"Clues."

"Amateurs," the older man muttered. "There is a growing darkness. We have all felt it. You seek to know who is behind this darkness?" Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the description of Baryl as he remembered Halycon's position in CorSec.

"No, master. We know who he is." Obi-Wan shifted slightly. "We seek the evidence to stop him."

Halycon pondered that information for several seconds. "The evidence should guide you to the guilty, not the other way. Be careful, young Jedi. A grave responsibility it is to save the galaxy. The Sith have been hidden for a thousand years, it will not be easy to find those who can hide their darkness in broad daylight."

"I know, Master Halycon. I've stood next to him and felt nothing."

"When he learns of your search he will try to stop you."

"I understand, but there's more," Obi-Wan said as he stood. "Senator Naberrie is pregnant. He must not find out. She is brave and rash and does not yet understand her importance."

Halycon stood. "And you want someone to watch out for her, while you're gone?" Obi-Wan smiled as he nodded. Halycon quietly agreed to the request. There was much he didn't understand, but he too had sensed the need to protect the young woman.

**Coruscant**

**day 12**

Palpatine pulled his hood up over his head and positioned himself in front of the holo-imager. He didn't have to wait long. A rather unremarkable poxed-face human appeared. "My Lord," it said.

"You're late," Palpatine hissed softly. "Don't be again..."

"I'm sorry, My Lord. What is your command?" The stammer was most irritating, Palpatine decided as he contemplated the question-even though he knew exactly what he wanted the bounty hunter to do.

"I have a job for you. Senator Amidala Naberrie. I want her exterminated." There was several seconds of silence before Palpatine spoke again. "If the job is too much-" He raised his hand slightly as his voice lowered to an even more menacing pitch. "I can always find someone else-of course..."

"No. Of course not, Lord Sidious, I can do it." The image flickered and vanished. Palpatine pushed the hood down and picked up his glass. With a silent toast to the future, he took a small sip. His smile grew as he felt his young apprentice (even if Anakin didn't realize that yet) approach. The door opened and Skywalker entered. "Ah, Skywalker," he said calmly.

Anakin looked around the room, then focused on Palpatine. "You wanted to see me, Supreme Chancellor?"

"Yes. Admiral Brandel is putting together an elite flight-squadron. Newest ships, newest technology. I recommended your name for squadron commander. Congratulations, Commander Skywalker." He smiled at the younger man.

"I...Me? Thank-you, Supreme Chancellor." Palpatine was pleased with the lack of doubts from the young man. "I shall aim to create the best squadron in the Galactic Republic."

"I know you will." He handed Anakin a datacard. "Here your orders. Admiral Brandel is at Fondor, so's your new command." Palpatine dismissed the young man and returned to his chair. Brandel was perfect for Anakin's commanding officer.

Kinman Doriana nodded as Anakin left then waited for the chancellor to acknowledge him. "Sir," he said as Palpatine motioned for him to enter. "An interesting young man."

"Very." Palpatine said tersely.

Minister Doriana smiled. "I talked to Senator d'Aryl from Commenor. Their petition to rejoin the Republic has been approved. In the past three days, four other governments have also submitted their requests. d'Aryl is eager to make amends. She would be a logical person to second the motion-Senator Drey'lya has been a staunch supporter. He should make the actual proposal."

"Excellent." Palpatine smirked slightly. "And the timing?"

"Soon, after a few more victories. Our plans would best be served if the galaxy believed the end was in sight," Doriana said. "Now, if we could arrange for you to be actively commanding our forces at the final battle, this would help cement public perception of you as the savior of the galaxy."

"I shall be..." Palpatine knew this. The two obstacles were the Jedi and the Independent Alliance, and he had put his plans into motion to take care of those problems.

"Sir, that is...May I ask how you know this?"

"Good intelligence." The best indeed, though no one knew just how good. Doriana's eyes narrowed as he studied the chancellor, before he left. Palpatine found the man's services very useful, and he had been a strong ally. But allies had a tendency to become liabilities. Doriana asked too many questions at times.

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**day 14**

Mace stared at the ceiling of his room: a restlessness he hadn't felt in years kept him awake. The door opened.

"Sleepless?" Yoda's voice asked from the shadows. "I too a disturbance felt."

Mace sat up, the vague uneasiness forcing him to action. "Something is going to happen. We'd best wake the others." Yoda's ears flattened slightly but he nodded in agreement.

Adi Gallia was in the hallway as they entered the main dormitory. "I too have sensed something. The students are awake." She wrapped her dark robe tighter, Mace recognized the look of uncertainty and worry on her features.

"There are over three thousand Jedi in the temple. Without knowing where or what the danger is..." Mace let the sentence fade. "I feel an empty spot in the temple." Even as he spoke that empty spot moved. He could also sense the students and others waking and moving toward the lower levels.

Yoda blinked as Adi Gallia spoke. "Something blocks the force." Several of the older students were guiding the younger ones toward the training yards. Two turned and approached.

"Master Yoda," an older Calamari female said. "Everybody is awake."

"Keep them together, remain calm. But get them out fast." Mace fingered his light saber. He motioned for Gallia to follow him. "We'll investigate." Both Adi Gallia and Yoda followed.

Mace concentrated on the empty spot. He felt it move toward the lower levels. He could not sense anybody or anything, but his general unease increased. He started to run: he knew the corridors and short-cuts of the temple intimately. On the fifth floor he leapt out a window and landed easily on a third floor balcony. The need to hurry intensified. He hoped the others were otherwise inclined. There was no time to think, as he and Gallia continued at a full run. They jumped down the final stairwell.

There were five humans standing near the temple door. One carried a bizarre wood frame with a lump attached to it. "Jedi," the one with long blond hair spat. "You're too late. We'll keep you from ruling the galaxy again. It belongs to regular people, not some freaks."

"What are you talking about"" Mace asked as he took two steps forward. "We have no desire to control the galaxy. Our mission is peace and justice..."

"Peace and justice," the shorter one said. "Some peace...and we don't consider clones an ideal form of justice."

Adi Gallia stepped beside him. "Mace?"

"What does Commenor have against the Jedi?" He couldn't use the Force to identify the speaker, but the shorter man's jacket was emblazoned with the Commenor royal family's coat of arms.

Harol d'Aryl laughed. "Your existence is an evil the galaxy can do well without."

"Why here you be?" Yoda asked in a very soft voice. "With Ysalimari."

d'Aryl laughed spitefully. "Yes, it blocks you from finding us, from knowing what we are doing until..." He shrugged. "Bye Jedi scum." The group started to leave at a run as the building shook. A second massive explosion followed, then a third.

"The others!" Adi Gallia shouted. Mace stopped counting explosions as he concentrated with Force to help the others and to block the crumbling walls from landing on him or his companions. He felt the heat of the fires on his face as the first screams reached his soul. He froze. Adi grabbed his hand. "Move..."

"We can't leave the others..." The wall behind him collapsed, sending shards of fire toward him. Flames leapt out up toward the ceiling, the walls...They were surrounded. Yoda silently motioned them forward. The crackling sounds of the burning building drowned out his own heartbeat as the trio saw the opening to the outside. A crowd had gathered. Many were trying to help-but others, too many, were cheering.

"Where did we go wrong?" Mace asked as they stepped out onto the street. Immediately someone grabbed him.

"Are you all right?" An old woman asked, tears in her eyes. By the light of the burning temple, he could see survivors, and bodies. Mace just nodded, no he wasn't all right. Adi knelt down beside him in prayer. Her eyes were also brimming with tears. He couldn't feel anything: all his senses were numb. He had no connection to the Force.

"Relax," Yoda said. "Shock it is."

"How can you be so calm?" Mace bit his lip as his own eyes started to moisten. "So many dying..."

"Feel them, I can," Yoda said. His ears lay against his head. "Too many..." Then the Jedi Master sagged against his staff.

**Near Neimodia**

**day 14**

Admiral Trevon glanced at the clock, then at the bridge crew. "Prepare for return to realspace." He hit the fleet-wide communications switch as the lines became stars. "Battlestations." He glanced quickly at the tactical display with a growing apprehension. Once again, the Clone fleet was larger than expected, but this time, so was theirs. "Attack plan Mynock." There was no time to think about the attack plan names as his own ship took the central point. "Fighter wings red, blue, and orange form up on our port."

The clone fleet deftly maneuvered into a defensive position as the Independent Alliance fleet opened fire. His own ship rocked as the enemy returned fire.

"Sir," a voice said suddenly. "They're concentrating fire on the Chandrilan command ship..." The young lieutenant's voice faded away as that large cruiser blew. Trevon ordered increased fire, the clone ships replied in kind.

"Send in the fighters," Trevon ordered. The little ships could get closer and inflict a lot of damage. He watched their images on his screen. He was determined that this fight would not end like the others, but at the moment it looked like a stalemate. "Concentrate fire on the lead destroyer," he ordered. "Co-ordinates one one six." The largest ship in the opposing fleet had incredible fire power. He felt helpless as he watched the clone fighters fire on his ships, taking them out one by one.

Obviously they were clones of some really good pilots, he thought in the back of his head: and therefore unlimited, while his own resources were very limited. Replacements for men and ships were getting more difficult to find. His own ship rocked suddenly...

"Sir!" Someone shrieked. "More clone ships have just come out of hyperspace..."

Trevon looked in horror as a large triangular destroyer approached on a collision course. "Evasive maneuvers," he shouted-too late.

Both ships blew at the moment of impact and descended in a spiraling trail of flame toward the red-giant star.

* * *

Anakin waited inside his little three-twenty fighter: it's snubbed nose, and twin engines made it efficient-but the lack of a droid unit made flying it difficult. It had a similar feel to the Naboo fighter he'd flown as a kid, controls were placed differently though-and there were far more of them than were really necessary. He ran his right hand over the console. Its superior weapons, speed and maneuverability were a plus though-or so he'd been told. There had been no time for training, and barely time for any introductions to his command before heading into battle. He was Jedi, the Force would guide him. Then there was the admiral: Admiral Brandel had not bothered hiding his distaste at Skywalker's appointment when they'd met less than twenty-four hours ago. The admiral's instructions had also been terse. They were going to Neimodia to ambush a clone fleet. He tensed as he felt the larger transport ship that carried his fighter and squadron jolt. They had arrived.

He concentrated on letting the Force flow through him as they exited the ship. He was confronted with many ripplings in the Force as he guided his small fighter out and then under the transport ship. And another sense-one he'd first felt on Y'mala: clones. He banked his fighter to the right as he ordered his squadron to follow him.

"Wow!" One of the pilots said. The ripplings he'd felt earlier were from the participants of the battle. He didn't have time to watch as two ships shattered upon entering the gravitational field of the red-giant star. He rolled his ship to avoid incoming fire: the speed was numbing and yet, incredibly exhilarating. The Independent Alliance Fleet was nearly obliterated. Anakin was momentarily distracted as he sought for the presence of Amidala or Obi-Wan. He didn't get a chance to sigh with relief before a clone fighter shot his stabilizer. His fighter spun wildly. A second blast went right over him, as Anakin realized that his wingman had taken out the clone fighter. He leveled his ship out, flying was now awkward, but with the Force he easily gained control as he made a steep climb to blast another clone fighter out of existence.

"Good shooting, boss," his wingman said. "What happened? Fall asleep earlier?" Anakin didn't answer Lieutenant Loman, his second-in-command.

Brandel's voice filled his earpiece. "Commander Skywalker, your squadron is to lead the attack on the clone star destroyer." Anakin started to say something. "We'll be right behind you. Punch a hole through their fighters. Pick up any alliance strays-we can use their help."

Anakin acknowledged the command, even while noticing that the few Alliance survivors were already forming up with his squadron. "Attack pattern omega," he ordered and his squadron broke into groups of three. The four Alliance fighters stayed together.

Anakin's first battle in command of others was short and nasty. Three of his command were killed. With the Force he racked up two confirmed kills and one shared. The remaining clone fighters were abandoned as the larger enemy ships turned and jumped to hyperspace. Seconds later the battle was over.

**Endor Space**

**day 15**

"We've lost three more governments," Garm Bel Iblis said as he sat down at the briefing table. Bail Organa didn't even look up as he acknowledged the information with a soft grunt. Amidala stood and started to pace.

A hand on her arm stopped her. "Are you all right?" Kalla Organa said. "You really should rest more..."

"How?" Amidala asked softly as she moved toward the back. Kalla followed.

"I've been watching you," the blonde woman said. "You've been unhappy ever since I met you." She laughed kindly. "I don't think it was me..."

Amidala smiled. "No. It's a long story. And a dangerous one." She turned sharply as parts of the conversation reached her ears.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine," Garm said, "has gained incredible power these last two months."

Bail stood and walked to the viewport. "Too much power. His armies have had remarkable success."

Garm's frown deepened. "Their armies continue to be victorious against the clones, yet we..."

"Yet we are beaten badly in each battle..." Amidala joined the conversation a sad look on her face. "Colonel Arasta said..."

"You can't be accusing the Supreme Chancellor?" Bail's eyes opened wide in surprise. The room was absolutely silent. The three other people in the room stared at her.

"He's gathered a great deal of power," Garm said, still staring at Amidala, "but that doesn't make him a spy...just an opportunist."

Amidala nodded as she took a deep breath. "I don't know, but I..."

Mon Mothma walked in at that moment. "Excuse me, but there's been news."

Amidala waunted to tell them her suspicions, but that's all they were-suspicions. And suspicions based on a gut feeling at that. She had worked so hard on Naboo to rid the government of the corruption of her predecessor-and the practice of using of rumors and innuendo to ruin the careers of one's opponents. To say more now, would put her in the same category: even though deep down, she knew she was right. She stiffened as she saw the tiredness and disappointment on Mon Mothma's face.

"There's news from Coruscant," Mon Mothma said. "It's unconfirmed, but apparently the Jedi Temple and Academy were destroyed..." She stared at Amidala. "Over one-thousand Jedi were killed."

"Unconfirmed?" Amidala bit her lip.

"It's coming through private communication..."

"It's started then," Amidala said mostly to herself.

"What's started?" Kalla asked.

"The rumors that the Jedi are behind the clones are driving people to desperate acts."

"That's not all," Mon Mothma said. "We've lost contact with Trevon's fleet at Neimodia. According to intelligence, only a few fighters survived. Apparently the Galactic Republic Fleet arrived just as clones destroyed Trevon's last heavy cruiser."

Another loss. Twenty five ships. She didn't want to know how many dead, Amidala thought with a retching pain in her gut. And it was a yet another piece of circumstantial evidence. The timing was too good to have been merely coincidence. The looks on the others revealed their thoughts. Mon Mothma continued. "The Corellian Government is voting now..."

Garm ran out the room. Amidala couldn't begin to think about rejoining the Republic. Not when she truly believed...Her hand rubbed her stomach, and definitely not when she was carrying the children of Anakin. Kalla touched her shoulder.

"We need to talk..." The blonde woman smiled sadly. Amidala nodded.

**Tatooine**

**day 17**

Obi-Wan woke slowly. There it was again, a quiet pulling at his connection to the Force. He looked around the darkened room several times, before concentrating his attention in one corner. "I failed..."

There was a soft laugh as light coalesced into the form of his former mentor and master. Qui-Gon stepped forward, his form hazy. "Like I failed."

"Xanatos. Except..."

"Except your failure is worse? You can't look at it as a better or worse failure. You did what you could."

Obi-Wan looked at the ground for several seconds before he looked up. "Anakin has crossed the boundary between light and dark."

"Are you so sure." Qui-Gon's spirit voice made it a statement, not a question.

"Why else would he seek out Palpatine?"

"Palpatine is very powerful: never underestimate him." Qui-Gon's expression was sad and distant. "And very patient." Another vision danced before Obi-Wan's eyes. Images of a couple happily, yet warily holding out their hands to accept a child. The image swirled to show another couple joyously accepting the other child. Obi-Wan understood with a sad nod that Amidala's children would have to be raised separately.

Qui-Gon nodded. "The Force is strong in the Skywalker family. Anakin's children are the future. For them you too must go on. Seek your own family." He looked sadly at Obi-Wan. "The last of the Jedi you will be, the first of the Jedi they will be." The bluish light swirled and vanished.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan stared at the empty space. "I can't do this alone." He could barely hear his own voice.

"You aren't alone," Qui-Gon's voice said. "The Force will be with you, always..." It faded away into nothingness just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey, you all right?" Baryl Arasta's voice said from the other side of the wall.

"Fine." He stood and straightened his robe around him. The door opened.

"I heard voices?" She looked around, even though they both knew there wasn't anyone else in his room.

"I was just...thinking," he said sadly. "I guess I was feeling sorry for myself."

She took his hand. "It will work out." He knew she was trying to put a better spin on things. Their trip to Tatooine had so far been a bust. Jabba refused to see them-though he kept his refusals vague. And what existed in the Tatooine public records was more than just dismal. Artoo found bits and pieces, but nothing really worthwhile.

What really worried him now was the future. "Even if we can't convince the galaxy, someday his evil will be recognized by others..."

She pulled her hand away. "I don't like the sound of that. He's setting himself up as a dictator-emperor. Blood will be shed."

"I know..." Obi-Wan stared off into the distance. The images that flitted across his mind disturbed him more, because the Force was not helping him find a way to prevent this probable future from becoming reality.

**Endor**

**day 17**

"Amidala?" Kalla called out softly as she knocked on the other woman's door. She waited patiently for the door to open before she spoke again. "You look tired." She marched in. Royal Princesses of Alderaan learn at a young age how to take control, and despite the fact that Amidala had once ruled the Naboo-it was plain that she needed help.

"Hello," Amidala said. Kalla relaxed slightly at her chuckle.

"Don't bother to deny this, but you're pregnant." She bit her lip to keep her own sorrow out of this conversation. "And for some reason, you aren't willing to tell anyone."

Amidala nodded once then closed her eyes. "I'm afraid it's not so simple."

"It never is. Who's the father?"

Amidala smiled slightly then frowned. "I...a very dear man, my husband."

Kalla gasped-she hadn't know the other woman was married. "I didn't know...Obi-Wan?"

Amidala shook her head. "He's a friend." She sat down on her bed and buried her head in her hands. "I fear he is dead."

Kalla allowed her to continue, despite wondering about how truthful the answer was. "My poor dear." She sat down next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Amidala straightened slightly. "But I fear that my children and I may be in grave danger."

"Danger?" Kalla realized that Amidala meant more than the danger of fighting the clones.

"What do you know about-" Amidala's voice became a whisper. "-Darth Sidious?"

"I guess what everybody knows." Kalla was curious and worried, and more than a bit suspicious. "Why?"

Amidala hesitated slightly. "He's the most dangerous man in the galaxy-and I put him there..." She looked at Kalla, horrified. "Forget I said that." She stood and walked to her desk. "Please?"

"Forgotten. But?"

"No buts. He tried to kill my husband, and I believe he will try to take my children-if he learns I'm pregnant. Annie and I were not married very long."

"You don't want this Darth Sidious to learn...Children?" Kalla stood quickly. "Twins?" Amidala just nodded. "But how can he learn?"

"Through the Force, through casual conversation..."

"A spy." Kalla said. "I can't admit to understanding the Force, the Jedi or the Sith."

"I don't think anyone truly does." Amidala stared at the wall. "It may be why there are so many rumors about the Jedi being behind the clones."

Kalla agreed quietly. "But you believe Darth Sidious is behind this?" She too had heard the rumors of Jedi involvement. But there were also rumors about Hutt involvement. She'd even heard one involving Alderaan.

"I think so. Yes, I believe this is true, but I have no proof. And I can't just tell this to people...Considering everything."

"I understand. It could be seen as a last ditch effort to keep the Alliance truly independent." Kalla studied Amidala carefully. There was something else, she was positive of it. "What do you know of Sidious?"

Amidala turned away slowly, her eyes full of pain and sadness. "Too much and not enough." Her sadness suddenly turned to anger. "I just can't prove any of it."

"Maybe my husband or Garm can help?"

"No," Amidala said vehemently. "They can't...Perhaps Obi-Wan can."

Kalla felt confused. This wasn't the conversation she'd expected. Suddenly Amidala smiled. "I'm sorry...It's just I have no one to talk to."

Kalla took her hand. "I'll help any way I can..." She just had no idea how.

"Thanks." Amidala squeezed her hand. "I just don't know what you can do."

Kalla smiled. "We'll think of something."

She pondered their conversation on her way back to her quarters. 'I helped put him there.' The words just leapt into her consciousness.

She muttered a quick prayer to the Alderaan deity as she leaned against the wall. She couldn't believe what Amidala had implied. She just couldn't. She spent the rest of the day trying to convince herself that wasn't what Amidala had meant.

The problem was, she believed it to be true.

**Coruscant**

**day 17**

There was nothing left except a chunk of what had once been the northwest wall of the Temple. The jagged edges rose about thirty feet into the sky before ending abruptly. Mace closed his eyes to block the sight, but the musty smell of rubble and disturbed dust remained. "We shall rebuild," he said to the five surviving council members. Yet he knew they wouldn't. A new age was beginning. The destruction of the Jedi Temple was just a sign of that start.

The others knew it too, thus their silence. Most of the surviving children and teachers had been sent to Caamasi to continue their training and to mourn. The others had gone their separate ways. Many had returned to their own worlds to help in fighting the clones and to prepare for the darkness. Some just disappeared. So many had died three nights ago. Over a thousand Jedi were no more. He could still feel their lingering presence here through the Force.

"Master Windu?" A small hand on his arm, brought his attention back to the present. Adi Gallia's eyes were red from exhaustion and sadness.

"There have been rumors," Mace said. "Rumors that the Jedi are behind the clones."

"I was thinking...Qui-Gon-" Adi Gallia said softly as she bent down to pick up a small rock, "-and others were right. We have isolated ourselves from the galaxy. The people who did this accused of us of seeking power."

"This I feared," Yoda said, his ears dipping slightly. "Great evil behind this is." He looked toward the Republic Senate building, the others followed his gaze. "A great evil there be."

"We can no longer afford to sit idly watching it come," Gallia said. "Many Jedi have returned to protect their homeworlds. Some have joined with the Independent Alliance. The Republic is changing and we are no longer welcome here."

Mace thought he might have been the only one who noticed Yoda's brief reaction to the mention of the Republic. He and Yoda, were he thought, the only ones who had suspicions on the senate and Sidious.

Adi Gallia continued. "Though I have learned that Obi-Wan's apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, has recently joined the Galactic Republic military-"

"Then it too late is..." Yoda fingered his staff. "I to Dagobah go." He glanced at Mace. "The Jedi Order no more be." He hobbled away.

Mace took one last look at the ruins. This was like the dream he'd had several times-a dream where he stood staring at a collapsed building-until today that vision had been a mystery. The rest of the dream involved fire and a powerful anger. Two children also figured in his vision. He shook his head sadly as Gallia touched his arm.

Yoda had disappeared. Mace turned to Adi Gallia. "We too should be leaving. One future ends, another begins."

She nodded. "I am returning to Yvantha. I have family there...I must do something." The others took one last look, before they departed, each at a different pace and in a different direction. Mace didn't watch. His destiny lay with the Independent Alliance. He needed to find Obi-Wan.


	3. Chapter 3a

**Outside Mos Eisley, Tatooine**

**Day 21**

Jabba the Hutt's corporate headquarters, for lack of a better description, was a nondescript building on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Obi-Wan stared at it, then shook his head. Jabba had denied their request for an audience for a week-then suddenly changed his mind. He wasn't happy about that or her choice of disguise. He was dressed as a moisture farmer-clothing that reminded him of that visit ten years earlier. A visit that had lead to tragedy.

"Rather shabby," Baryl said with a shrug. "Rumor has it that he wants to build something more interesting. But that's been the rumor now for fifteen years."

"I see." She seemed at ease in her clothing. "Is it his way to make us feel important by keeping us waiting for a week?"

"Nah, he probably doesn't feel we're significant at all. He's just curious at why we were so persistent." She looked down at the droid as it whistled. "The Artoo unit will have to wait out here. Jabba isn't known for his kind treatment of droids." Artoo whimpered. "You'll be safe...I think." The droid's long stream of whistles and whimpers didn't stop her from tapping on the metal door.

A Gamorrean opened it with a growl. Baryl stepped in, dragging Obi-Wan with her. "Jabba is expecting us." The guard grunted, but motioned for them to pass. "See?"

"See what?" A shriek from below them caused them both to jump. "I'm not sure this is a good idea..."

"Got a bad feeling?" Baryl asked.

"Actually no. I just don't know what Jabba can tell us."

"We hope he has his aunt's records somewhere-or someone remembers something." She stopped when two other Gamorrean guards crossed their ugly weapons in front of them. "Jabba is expecting us."

Another voice sounded, speaking in Huttese. The Gamorreans came quickly to attention. The Twi-lek speaker stepped forward. "His eminence is expecting these two visitors." He eyed Obi-Wan suspiciously. Despite wearing the clothing of a moisture farmer, he knew he didn't look the part. "But be advised, he is not interested in your petty wars or helping the Independent Alliance." Baryl's only reaction to the mention of the Alliance was a slight raising of her eyebrows. Obi-Wan tried to look casual as he followed her and the Twi-lek.

What the exterior lacked, was more than compensated for by the luxuries of Jabba's throne room. It was full of opulent tapestries, exotic female dancers, and several creatures Obi-Wan didn't recognize. Jabba lay on a chaise his hand petting one of the several small animals in an aquarium beside him. He ogled Baryl, then did the equivalent of a Hutt shrug. With a loud chortle, he grabbed one of the screeching eight-egged creatures he'd been petting and bit off its head as he spoke in Huttese. His droid translated his welcome.

"We are seekers of information," Baryl said with the barest of bows. "We seek information on a slave that once belonged to Gardulla..." The Hutt bellowed and smacked the plump, but tall droid that stood beside him. The droid stumbled as it spoke.

"His preeminent eminence is unhappy that you bring disrespect for his recently deceased aunt. Her death at Mos Espa has yet to be avenged."

"We apologize, but the information is very important. We need information about a slave she owned about fifteen years ago." Baryl asked with a quick glance at Obi-Wan that he ignored. Jabba laughed-at least Obi-Wan thought it was a laugh.

The droid waited until the Hutt had finished before translating. "A slave she owned fifteen years ago? His eminence finds it very amusing that you would believe there would even be records. A Hutt's word is his honor."

"We would like to look or talk..." Jabba's snarled angrily as he again hit the droid, sending it rolling down the platform. His tail wagged angrily as his beaten droid stood slowly and limped forward. "His most esteemed eminence, Jabba is willing to discuss trade for this information."

"I see." Obi-Wan moved his hand in a semi-circle. "We need the information..."

Jabba hooted in laughter, then spoke. When he'd finished, the droid translated, "Jedi mind-tricks! I'm a Hutt. The price just went up to twenty thousand credits. And not Republic ones. Those are worthless. So is whatever your Independent Alliance is using. When the Alliance fails..."

"If the Alliance fails, you may find what the Republic becomes not as willing to let the Hutts continue to operate." Arasta took a step forward. "Corporate Sector is poised to take over Hutt operations. They support the Republic and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

Jabba's snort was enough, but the droid again translated. "You are not from the Galactic Republic. What can this Independent Alliance offer? You are losing."

Obi-Wan sighed. They didn't have that kind of money. Baryl was reluctant to try to break into Jabba's offices. They'd tried the public records and had even looked for other slaves who had known the Skywalkers. He knew there wouldn't be records-the Force had guided him to Tatooine for other reasons.

"The Independent Alliance would let you be," Arasta said. "That's more than I can say for the Republic."

"I'll take my chances," Jabba said through his droid. "By helping the Alliance I perhaps make more enemies. Anyway, the Alliance is too weak to be a threat."

Two Gamorrean guards approached, signaling an end to the interview. Arasta took Obi-Wan's hand. "We should go." He nodded sadly.

Jabba's laughter followed them out of the building. "He doesn't understand," Obi-Wan said as the door closed behind them. Artoo whined sympathetically as he rolled over to greet them.

"Yes, he does. Too much: he's probably been in contact with...Sidious. He knew we were coming. And he'll be sending someone after us." She freed her blaster.

"Sidious will know what we are looking for." Obi-Wan sensed her sudden nervousness. He should have realized, he thought as she spoke.

"He probably already knew. We need to be careful." She looked around the crowded Mos Eisley street. "My guess is that Jabba has had someone following us."

Obi-Wan stopped and closed his eyes. "Yes," he said quietly. "There is someone out there very interested..." He pushed her down and ignited his lightsaber in one fluid movement. The phaser bolt bounced off the blade and harmlessly hit a building. The confusion and panic of the evening traffic blocked any chance of finding their attacker. Arasta stood slowly, blaster in her hand.

"I see," she said. "We should have been more careful. Jabba probably now expects us to try to break in." She holstered her weapon, but kept her hand near it. Artoo whistled and a small scanner appeared. He surveyed the area, then whistled again.

She grumbled something, the spoke to him. "Jabba's aunt, Gardulla sold Shmi to Wattoo."

"Lost her in a bet..."

Baryl shook her head, "Such records are privately kept, if they even exist. And with Gardulla dead." She looked at him expectantly, her green eyes glittered with questions. "What happened at Mos Espa anyway?"

"What makes you think I know?" He didn't want to admit to his failure because it would lead to why he was worried.

"Let me make this easier," she touched his hand, then pulled hers back quickly. "Three months ago, Mos Espa was destroyed; your apprentice, Anakin Skywalker-who was from Mos Espa-disappeared...And-" There was a long pause. "-Has recently aligned himself with the Supreme Chancellor. You are afraid-worried-that Anakin has gone over to this darkside?"

"You are too clever." He started walking faster, so she had to jog to keep up. "And yes," he started off angrily, but quickly spoke with the same calmness he always seemed to use. "Yes, we were there. Yes, Amidala and I are worried he's gone over to the darkside. And, this I don't think you know, she's carrying his children."

Baryl grabbed his shoulder. "Her life then is in grave danger. Palpatine will know this soon enough." She forced him to stop walking. "I don't know much about Sidious or the Sith, but I have asked around. Halycon was most helpful. After the last Sith war, it was believed they'd been killed off, but secretly the order survived. Only two at a time: a master and an apprentice. You suspect Anakin is the new apprentice. But I know about human nature, It's been my life's work. No one is totally good or bad...At least not in my experience. This darkside may drive the good away-I wouldn't know about that-but the most hardened, psychotic killer has some good-even if it's feeding stray bonkas. Palpatine will need to break that last link...It's her, don't you see-and possibly even you." She gripped his shoulder harder. "Where the Skywalkers came from is now less important than Amidala's and your own safety."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "There is one thing, one very dark thing...Anakin is very strong in the Force-much stronger than any known Jedi. There is no record of the Skywalker family-and his mother claimed there was no father."

"How is that...I mean..." She frowned. "She was raped and embarrassed at being a victim?"

"Drugged or...or something. And it's that something that worries me. Anakin has dreamed very dark dreams from a very young age...almost as if someone was controlling those dreams before we even knew him."

Her eyes opened wide. "And...Oh Kiffle..." She glanced at their still joined hands, then back at his face, before letting go. They started to walk again. "The Tatooine slave trade usually goes through Kessel, but I'm too well known there. We need to prove that Sidious and Palpatine are..." She glanced around quickly. Mos Eisley was too used to sudden blaster fire to have even bothered to pay attention at whom was involved. The panic and excitement of just a few seconds ago had waned; and it was again business as usual. "Are the same person. We need concrete proof, we won't find it this way. Anyway-" She tapped his chest once. "Your instincts tell you that somehow Palpatine was involved in Anakin's conception-natural or otherwise?" His nod was her answer.

"Perhaps," she continued, "we are doing this the wrong way. Maybe we need to ask who is Palpatine? What do we know about him?"

"He was the senator from Naboo. Ten years ago, he became Supreme-Chancellor-but you know all this."

"So does everyone else-but when did he train as a Sith Lord? Why didn't the Jedi know of him as a child? Just who is he-and..."

Obi-Wan stared at her as he stopped so quickly she walked three steps before turning. "There was a family of Jedi from Naboo-the last, Kia pa ti'e, died about sixty years ago. I was in the Y'mala library when the planet was attacked. The Jedi Council keep archived records there-kept them there."

"There were no descendants?" She was relentless and ruthless, a trait that was more than a little disconcerting he decided.

"No-at least none were mentioned in the records."

"Interesting...At age sixteen Palpatine, an orphan raised by a maiden aunt, was admitted to the Coruscant University as a Political Science major with a minor in Biotechnology." She shrugged. "I did my research when my suspicions were first forming. He graduated with honors, then vanished. At least there is no record of him for six years. He was supposedly an intern in the Corellian colonial governor's office on Mandarsat."

"Supposedly?"

"There was a fire that destroyed the colonial government records twenty four years ago."

"Convenient."

"We have a very strong circumstantial case-but he has covered his tracks well. Did you know that three years after he graduated, a flood destroyed many of the records at the university?"

"I remember hearing about that flood. There was extensive damage in the temple. They were still repairing it when I first arrived."

"A good judge might authorize a communications tap based upon such circumstantial evidence-but we wouldn't get an conviction. Bad luck does not make one guilty..." She sighed as they turned the corner. The ship was only a couple of blocks away. "And there are those who would only be too happy to believe the worst about the Republic about now. True or not..."

"And he could turn it." He cocked his head slightly at the sight of a crowd gathered around a holo-net kiosk across the street. "The news from Coruscant?" He could barely make out the top of the holo-bulletin board.

Someone cheered while several others booed. "Damn Jedi, serves them right."

"You wouldn't say that if they'd ever helped you."

"They couldn't help themselves." The debate over the news became louder.

Obi-Wan listened in growing horror as the newscaster finished his discourse about the destruction of the Jedi Temple days earlier. "I grew up there," he whispered. "Why would anyone want to destroy the Jedi Temple?" She forced him to move at a jog, despite his wish to find out more, he followed. Artoo whined, but, surprisingly, was able to roll along at the faster speed.

"They believe the anti-Jedi propaganda. In a moment of passion, anger..." She said as they stopped outside their docking bay. "I'm sorry."

"I hadn't realized just how much that propaganda was believed. I guess I should have."

"No, you shouldn't have. They shouldn't believe it." She looked over at him. "You still look like a Jedi, and Obi-Wan is too obviously a Jedi name."

"That's who I am."

"I know, but right now I don't think is a good time to advertise that fact."

"Ben," he said softly as she unlocked the heavy docking bay gate. "That's what my parents called me."

"I like that. Now, we will find your brother." There was a loud grinding noise as the ship's loading ramp lowered to the ground.

"It's not important now." He said as he followed her in, his eyes glazed over. "I grew up there." His voice faded away.

"There was nothing you could have done. I don't claim to understand this Force stuff, but I've come to believe in you..."

He looked up at her. "So many..."

"I know." She sat in the pilot's seat. "Your brother's farm is near the Jundland Wastes. It shouldn't be too hard to find. Not many settlers out that way."

"It's not important now."

She reached over and shook his shoulders. "Yes, it is important. You told me it was important." He didn't move as she fired the engines.

**Endor Space**

**day 22**

Bail glanced at the three others before continuing. "This will be a unilateral decision, if I have to. We need to convince the others that minimizing our communications with those still in the Republic and no longer co-ordinating our attacks is in our best interest." They all knew that they couldn't survive another loss like fifteen days earlier.

Mon Mothma tapped her datapad. "I agree, but there are too many who hope to retain some ties with the Republic just in case..."

"Come," Garm added, "Even our own governments have voiced concerns, including Corellia, though for the moment, they are still listening to me. But I agree. If the leak is coming from the Republic high command, we are better off not advising them of our plans. I say just do it, win a few victories..."

"This will mean keeping others in the dark. We can't stop them from sending information from their own ships." Mon Mothma cut in. She obviously didn't like this plan. Bail could understand: the Alliance had been built on trust and equality.

He took a deep breath. He didn't like this plan, but they had to do something. And they'd waited long enough. "We'll do it. Garm?"

The Corellian senator stood as he flicked a button. A holo-image appeared. "Since the battle in the Neimodia sector, things have been quiet." Bail concentrated his attention on the image as it shifted. "The clone fleet is split. The larger group has disappeared. They are the ones we need to worry about, but the two smaller fleets are prime targets." He pointed at the one approaching the planet of Kashyyyk. "The Wookies have remained with the Republic, but are basically neutral during this war. By preventing the clones from destroying their planet, we can perhaps convince them to leave the Republic."

"And the other fleet?" Mon Mothma asked. "The Bilbringi ship yards are a major prize."

"The Republic fleet is closer-and the Bilbringi are more than prepared to defend themselves." Garm shifted his weight. "It's not a perfect plan, but we need to win a victory, or..." He didn't need to finish.

Amidala shook her head as she turned her attention from the image to Garm. "And the third fleet, the larger one?"

"Probably at their secret base."

"We hope. It worries me though."

"That secret base," Bail asked. "Still no luck finding it?"

"The Republic hasn't anything either." Garm smiled slightly. "I still have sources."

Amidala glanced back at the image. "I just...That missing fleet worries me."

Bail quietly agreed to the plan, despite his own worry about the missing ships. "I believe the simplest way to avoid a leak is to tell them we are heading toward Bilbringi. At the rendezvous point, we'll change our destination." They stood to leave.

"Senator Naberrie," Bail said softly. "Wait." Amidala nodded as they waited for Garm and Mon Mothma to leave. "You're friends with the Jedi, Kenobi?"

She nodded once. "Why?"

"He was here a couple of weeks ago, and I had wanted to talk to him. He then disappeared. So did Garm's intelligence chief."

"They are looking for something." Obi-Wan had left soon after their conversation. She hadn't been surprised. The information they were looking for was all that stood between them and a dictatorship.

"I had hoped he would serve on our general staff. And a Jedi in a position of power like that would have sent a message to the rest of the galaxy that the Jedi are to be trusted."

"Trust me," Amidala said. "It's important. Perhaps you should appoint Halycon instead?"

Bail thought a second then nodded. "What is so important to pull our Intelligence officer away from her duties?"

Amidala thought for several seconds, almost as if trying to decide how much to tell. "Darth Sidious." He barely heard her answer.

"A mysterious Sith Lord is more important than good intelligence for the upcoming battle?"

"More than you know." She turned and left. Bail pondered her last sentence. The words meant nothing. He looked up when the door slid open again.

"Hello dear."

"Bail," Kalla said as sat down on the table beside him. "Did you decide?"

He nodded. "We are cutting off contact with the Republic." He paused. "You've become friends with Naberrie. She wouldn't tell me where Arasta and Kenobi went except they are after Darth Sidious."

"I thought so." Kalla took his hand and squeezed it. "You must trust her. It is probably the most important duty anyone is doing."

"Darth Sidious is a phantom."

"A very real one. And it's not where is Sidious-it's who, that is important-and he is closer than we imagine." She trembled slightly.

"Who?"

"I think Amidala knows-but she is afraid of accusing him with no evidence..." Bail's eyes clouded with worry as his brow furrowed.

"I gather she told you?"

"No, dear, I think I guessed correctly, though I fervently hope I'm wrong.."

"The Jedi with all that Force and power-they can't just sense him?"

Kalla shrugged. "I never claimed to understand the mysteries of the Force...I have enough problems with you. She's pregnant by the way."

"Who? Naberrie? Oh." That explained why she'd looked so pale and tired these past few weeks. "You all right with this?" He ran a finger along her cheek.

Kalla closed her blue eyes. "I wish it was me...I guess. I'm sorry. It's not your fault...Just one of those things." She leaned her forehead against his chest. "Her husband is a Jedi, and she fears that cha...that Sidious will come after her and the children."

Bail smiled as he stroked his wife's thick blonde hair. "I can take care of that. I'll assign extra security to her. She'll never know."

"Thank you." She slid of the table. He watched her leave. Was it really possible that a Sith Lord could remain hidden from the Jedi?

**Tatooine**

**day 22**

Obi-Wan looked around the sand then back down at the buildings. Such a life-he wondered what had prompted his brother to settle here of all places. He pulled at his outfit. Baryl was convinced that he still managed to look like a Jedi, despite wearing the outfit of a moisture farmer. He had to agree. He closed his eyes as he remembered a Jedi dressed in similar clothes. Just how much had Qui-Gon realized all those years ago when he found Anakin? Obi-Wan didn't have time to ponder. He straightened when a woman appeared in the courtyard below.

"Hello," he called out. She jumped as she turned.

"Hello," she replied. She used her hands to shield her eyes from the pounding midday suns. "You must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Is this the Lars farm?"

She looked at him strangely, then motioned him toward the steps that would bring him down to the lower level. "Yes...You are?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said. She stiffened, but otherwise didn't acknowledge anything. "My companion here is Baryl Arasta. Is Owen here?" Baryl smiled as she waved.

"Yes, he's just returned from Anchorhead." She cupped her hands and shouted, "Hey, Owen, visitors." Obi-Wan felt his brother's presence before he saw him. Owen stood at the building entrance and stared at him. Kenobi felt a flicker of recognition.

"He says he's Obi-Wan Kenobi..." The woman moved away, obviously aware of the undercurrents between the two men. Obi-Wan stopped and studied his brother-the desert had aged him considerably. Baryl stopped on the third step and waited for him to continue moving.

"Why are you here?" Owen asked suspiciously. He barely noted Baryl's presence. "We haven't heard from you for well over twenty years."

"I..." Why was he here, Obi-Wan wondered. Except for a brief visit when he was 15, he'd not had any contact with any of his family. He glanced toward the building the woman had disappeared into.

"Beru is my wife. We've been married a year." Owen said, his eyes not leaving his brother's.

"Congratulations..." Obi-Wan stumbled for something to say. He stretched out with the Force, and noticed the pervasive sadness of the place.

Ocwen looked uncomfortable too. "There's no need to be here," he said slightly sarcastically. "We lost the baby." Obi-Wan stopped again, half-way down the stairs, wondering about the tone of Owen's voice, before realizing.

"I didn't know. I'm not here like that." Obi-Wan frowned slightly. It was a common misconception that the Jedi took a child even if a family wasn't willing. Sometimes the families seemed to forget that they had been willing. Lars started speaking.

"I grew up seeing the results of them taking you. Mom and Dad never forgave themselves or the Jedi. Beru and I fled here, thinking you wouldn't find us." He kicked at the sand. "As if it matters now. Just forget you know where we are..." He wiped his eyes. "It doesn't matter..."

"I'm sorry."

"We even changed our name to hers." Owen went on. "The Jedi would certainly find Kenobi-though I guess your being here is proof that they could find us anyway." Owen crossed his arms and stared at Obi-Wan. "Why are you here?"

How did one explain to someone who wasn't trained as a Jedi, that the Force drew him here for an as-of-yet-unexplained reason. "I wanted to see how you were doing?"

Owen looked skeptical, but shrugged as he glanced upwards. "It's too late for you to return to where ever you came from. The afternoon suns can be absolute murder. Even the Jawas know to stay inside." He motioned, a bit reluctantly, for Obi-Wan to come over, but Obi-Wan was disinclined to stay: there was just too much to do-and their ship wasn't that far away.

"No, We need to be going. Be well." Owen started to reply but stopped when Beru appeared. She whispered something to her husband. He glanced at the two visitors, seemed to argue, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait," Owen called out. "My wife wants you to stay...We don't get much company..."

"I-" Obi-Wan glanced at Baryl who nodded her head.

"We should..." She whispered. "You seemed to feel it was important." She then spoke to Owen. "We'd be delighted. Thank-you." She motioned for Obi-Wan to follow. He did so reluctantly.

Owen pulled Baryl aside at the foot of the steps. "What do you want here?" She realized he thought she was a Jedi-that idea almost made her laugh.

"We came to Tatooine for information..." She smiled at him, trying to help him relax. "He wanted to visit his family."

Owen's eyes narrowed-the man was still suspicious. "Look," she said. "I'm not Jedi. I'm CorSec. Obi-Wan is helping me with a case." Now Owen looked confused.

"I didn't know Jedi did such things."

"Now and again. My superior's partner on Corellia is a Jedi."

"I see. Smuggling?"

"Something like that." Baryl watched his expression as he relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry about what I said back there," Owen said as he watched his wife with his brother. "I've been afraid they would come for our child, and then she...we...lost the baby."

"I understand." Baryl placed a comforting hand on Owen's arm. "It's just a coincidence that we arrived here so soon after."

"A month ago," Owen said. "I nearly lost her too..." His voice faded off when Beru smiled at him.

Baryl nodded sympathetically. "She's alive..." Consoling victims was probably the hardest part of her job. It was something she did too often-and she recognized the need here to slip into that familiar role.

He smiled. "Yes..." His frown returned when Beru joined them.

"Fascinating. Did she tell you she's a cop?" Beru asked. "I hope you're here to bring Jabba down."

Baryl laughed-it was good to hear someone from Tatooine want that. "I wish. Someday we'll get him." The interior of the Lars home was dark, and surprisingly cool. Baryl remembered something about the sands absorbing the heat-making underground dwellings a favorite place of desert dwellers.

Beru took her hand. "And Obi-Wan," she winked. "He's even cuter than my Owen..."

Baryl found herself blushing. "We're just partners." She stammered, then realized Beru expected that answer.

Beru continued to laugh-it sounded a bit forced to Baryl-as she entered what was probably the kitchen. "We usually only have a light afternoon meal, I hope that's acceptable?"

"That's fine," Obi-Wan said. The two men stared at each other for several seconds before Owen left to help his wife.

"This was a mistake," Obi-Wan said when they were alone. "Owen doesn't trust me."

"He's worried." She took his hand. "They lost their baby a month ago. And Beru nearly died too." She glanced toward the kitchen quickly. "You are the one who told me the Force brought you here. So here is where we need to be..." She really didn't understand this, but he had believed it was important.

"He's worried the Jedi will take any children they have..." His voice trailed off as he examined his surroundings. "I wonder..." His voice was so soft she barely heard him. But his eyes showed renewed life-he'd been in shock the past 24 hours while she had hunted for this moisture farm.

Her own eyes opened wide in amazement, even as she realized he hadn't voiced his idea. "You can't-not without her permission."

"Amidala's already thinking along similar lines..." He ran his hand along the back of a chair. "Remote, barely noticed by the Republic..."


	4. Chapter 3b

"The home of your apprentice, their father..." Obi-Wan's closed his eyes. His face showed the same look of pain and fear she saw whenever Skywalker was mentioned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's a good point. And you are correct: I've not talked to Amidala-I just know she is thinking about this too."

The Force again. She shook her head. It was something she just didn't understand. Of course she knew Nejaa Halycon was a Jedi-but she tended to think of him as a cop first. Obi-Wan had a similar knack of sensing things-but for the first time she truly realized that this Force set him off from other people.

Beru entered, followed by Owen. Both were carrying medium-sized bowls filled with vegetables of some sort. "It looks delicious," Baryl said. After the greasy foods they'd endured in Mos Eisley-it actually looked more than delicious.

Owen pulled a couple of extra stools from another room while Beru left and returned with a pitcher of blue liquid. Beru smiled as she motioned for everyone to sit down.

The first few minutes of the meal were uncomfortable and silent. Finally Beru asked Obi-Wan what it was like to be a Jedi. "It's a difficult life," he began. "Far more difficult and painful than I think most people understand..."

Baryl interrupted. "The Jedi temple was bombed. Over a thousand Jedi were killed...His friends and," she paused, "his family."

"I'm sorry." Beru stared at her plate. "So many...I didn't know. We don't hear much out here. We know about the war with the clones of course. And that the Galactic Republic Armies under the leadership of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine have been very successful."

Baryl was convinced she hadn't reacted to the glowing tones used to describe Palpatine-but Owen still looked at her strangely, his fork frozen half-way to his mouth. She wondered if Owen also had a connection to the Force.

Owen spoke first after another long silence, the fork with the uneaten salad back on the plate. "I wish to apologize for what I said earlier."

Obi-Wan smiled at him. "I understand. Our timing wasn't very good-" He looked at Baryl, then at his brother. "It's becoming dangerous to be a Jedi...or related to a Jedi."

Owen snorted. "No one knows of the connection. They've never heard of Kenobi here."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I know that...But the children of Jedi are in danger too. The events on Coruscant are just the beginning."

Both Lars looked at Baryl, then back at Obi-Wan. Beru said, "I see." She wiped her eyes. "I can't have anymore children, but-" A brief glimmer of horror appeared on Owen's face, then vanished, as she continued. "-Tatooine is as safe as anywhere to raise a child. Especially one who needs to be hidden." She looked at her husband and pleaded silently with him.

Baryl picked up the thread. "There's no way of knowing if the child will be Jedi or not, but there are enough people who won't care."

Beru smiled as she patted Baryl's hand. "I understand...Owen here worried that our..." She bit her lip and fought back the tears. "He was worried that our child would be Jedi...Now we'll never know." Beru took several sips from her glass. Owen started to stand. "No, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "It's been hard, this past month. Especially when the doctor said I wouldn't be able to..." She burst into tears. Owen, who had remained in a half-seated position, quickly moved to her side. Baryl watched the couple leave.

"We should be going..." Obi-Wan said. Baryl agreed with him, but first they could do one thing to ease the burden their visit caused. She started to gather up the few dishes.

When Owen found them in the kitchen a few minutes later, Obi-Wan was carefully pouring the water they'd used into the cleanser. "Please excuse my wife..."

"I understand," Baryl said. "Our visit must have been hard on her."

"No...wait. This child..." Owen hesitated. "Is there a child?"

Baryl glanced at Obi-Wan who nodded. "Yes," she said. "The father was a Jedi and the mother is very concerned about her unborn child's safety."

"I see..." Owen looked very thoughtful as he ran his hand through his bleached brown hair. "Beru...I mean we would...well...The Jedi won't come for the child?"

"No," Obi-Wan said, with a tinge of sadness. "The Jedi will not."

"Then, we would be interested." Owen said.

"Thank-you," Obi-Wan said. He took his brother's hand. "We thank-you."

They said their good-byes and then returned to the outside. It was still hot, and Baryl wondered how anyone could stand this for more than a couple of weeks. "Why just one child?" She asked at the top of the stairs.

"They can't be raised together. It would be too easy for Palpatine or Anakin to find them. They are the future. One or both must grow up untainted by the darkness that is consuming their father." She wanted more explanation, but she'd come to recognize those times when Obi-Wan withdrew into himself. She smiled. Ben, she reminded herself. She had to remember to call him Ben.

**Coruscant**

**day 28**

Palpatine fingered his broach as he waited for Merlyk to finish. It was getting harder to listen to his intelligence chief. He knew everything anyway-but he had to play the game. His ultimate goal was in sight, and patience was even more important than ever. "There has been no contact with the Alliance fleet?"

"No official word. I have heard that they are preparing to attack the clone fleet at Bilbringi." Palpatine nodded. It was a logical plan. The Alliance was short on supplies, and after four disastrous losses, needed the supplies they would find there. Merlyk continued. "You asked me about Senator Naberrie. Apparently there are some concerns about her health."

Palpatine hid his irritation. Unless that assassin was poisoning her, he had failed. Palpatine wanted her dead and dead now. "She's probably feeling the strain of the situation." This was to placate the Bothan. "And the Jedi?"

"The Alliance has several in key positions. Senator Organa had wanted to place one, an Obi-Wan Kenobi, on his general staff-but he's disappeared. I understand he ran off with the Alliance's Chief of Intelligence." The Bothan laughed. "My source says it was an elopement."

Palpatine tightened his hands into fists. Merlyk should have told him that information when it first happened. "When?"

"A couple of weeks ago. Humans seem to have no control over their hormones." Palpatine considered killing him now, but it was not Merlyk's fault alone. The Bothan didn't know his plans or what information he needed. Anyway, he knew where the pair had gone. He had other contacts-contacts that would be more than willing to earn a few extra credits. The information they sought, no longer existed. He'd seen to that years ago. But that lack of information might worry a Jedi knight. He waved the Bothan out and opened a communication link. "Admiral Brandel."

The admiral sounded startled. "Good evening, Chancellor Palpatine."

"Prepare your fleet for battle at Bilbringi. The ship yards must be protected from the clones at any cost."

"I understand, sir. Sir, that young man you assigned to my fleet."

Palpatine smiled slightly. "Commander Skywalker? Is there a problem?" There was just a hint of menace in his voice. He knew that Skywalker had been successful in his first battles.

"No, no, sir. No problem." Brandel sounded irritated. "He's just too inexperienced and young to be in command of anything."

Palpatine's eyes narrowed slightly. Brandel was worried-the man disliked brilliance-that's why Palpatine had picked him as Skywalker's commanding officer. "Should he fail, we'll continue this discussion..." He cut off communication.

**Deep Space**

**day 28**

Obi-Wan stared at the streaks of starlight and yawned. While Baryl's little ship was well built, it was definitely not going to break any speed records. The trip to Coruscant would take more than twice as long as it had ten years ago...

"Don't tell me you're bored?" Baryl said from behind him. She struggled to get in her seat.

"Jedi don't get bored, we meditate." He said with a straight face.

"Is that what you call it." She glanced at the console. "Two more days until we arrive at Coruscant. That's a lot of meditating. Leaving me to my continuing boredom."

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Can't have that. So?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

He was surprised at her question. "Well...I was raised by the Jedi-it's really the only life I've ever known..." Sort-of, he realized. There was that one time he'd left, but even then he'd remained Jedi. "My mentor, master, friend was Qui-Gon Jinn." He stared away. "He introduced me to Anakin ten years ago."

"And you blame him for what is happening now?" She asked very gently.

"No," he answered harshly. "I blame myself. I shouldn't have taken the task-I wasn't ready. Yoda was right."

She sighed. "You cannot be held accountable for Skywalker's actions. What would have happened if he hadn't been trained?"

Obi-Wan thought for several seconds. "I don't know. Qui-Gon would have found a way..."

"You aren't Qui-Gon," she patted his shoulder. "Could you have returned him to Tatooine-where he would have become a slave again? Placed him in an orphanage?"

"Those might have been preferable to this."

"Stop wallowing," she snapped. "Whatever you might have done, Palpatine would have found him." He glared at her, then nodded. "See, I am right. Just acknowledge that rightness." She emphasized her point by rolling her hands.

He chuckled. "OK. You are right...Now tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I was born on Corellia, my parents were from elsewhere. I joined CorSec after graduating from the university. No where near as interesting as your life."

"That depends. I haven't heard it before-while I know the details of my life quite well. You've met the surviving members of my family. Yours?"

"My parents died in a shuttle accident eleven years ago. There was no one else."

"Oh..." He wouldn't have mentioned it if he had known.

"It was a long time ago." She stared down at the console. "I tried to find other relatives then. No luck." She laughed. "Considering I was a member of CorSec-it was more than a little embarrassing to learn that one's parents had changed their names more than once to remain hidden. I couldn't even find where they were originally from."

"Two orphans out to save the galaxy...Less bored?" He looked up at her.

"Yep. We only have forty-seven-and-a-half hours to go. Now how do you plan to entertain me?" She leaned back, arms crossed and smiled. "I'm waiting..."

"I'm Jedi, small talk is not part of the training..."

She started to laugh hard.

**Endor Sector**

**day 30**

"Reconnaissance has confirmed that the second Clone fleet is heading toward Kashyyyk," Garm pointed toward the holoprojection. "There is still no trace of the larger fleet."

"And the Republic?" Mon Mothma asked as she carefully studied the image.

"They are preparing to defend Bilbringi against the third fleet. This is our chance. If we can maintain secrecy, we have a real opportunity. We'll divide the fleet and attack in two waves." He flicked a switch and a simulation of his plan appeared. "The important thing is timing."

"And not telling our allies," Amidala whispered. "Aren't we just showing we don't trust them..."

"Unfortunately, yes. But it is the Republic we don't trust," Bail looked suddenly thoughtful. "I...No..." He glanced around quickly. "Sorry, just thinking about something my wife said." He motioned for Garm to continue.

The holoprojection flickered and changed. "We'll rendezvous outside the Alderaan system in four days." There was knock. The image vanished as the door opened.

"Sir," the young man said. "We've just received word from CorSec. The Corellian assembly is meeting now to discuss rejoining the Republic."

Garm hit his fist on the table. "Get me a channel to Coronet City." He had several more choice words to describe certain members of the assembly, but stopped after a couple. Amidala started to follow him, then looked at Bail. Bail motioned for her to leave.

"Go. It's more important that he goes to Corellia. And...You and Kalla should go too. He needs to talk sense into those people."

Amidala nodded, then marched out the room.

**Coruscant**

**Day 30**

"We're here," Baryl snapped at her companion. She winced as she broke the silence. Neither had spoken for the past several hours. She had been pondering the journey that had brought her here. And how it was that somehow she had gotten involved in events that would decide the fate of a galaxy. She had no idea what thoughts were going through her companion's inscrutable brain. He just calmly opened his eyes as he glanced toward the brilliant planet below. "We'll be landing-" she continued, "-in ten minutes."

"Good." He stretched out his legs. "First up is finding the Jedi survivors..."

She shook her head. "First we get a place to stay, then a research permit to use the University library. That won't take long...Then we will start at the library. Artoo will be very useful, but two people will make our job more efficient."

"I must go to the temple...See for myself." She started to say something in retort-but stopped herself. Yes, their time was limited, but she could do the research herself. The same forces that had brought her here, had also brought him.

"Very well." She had, for the most part, had a very enjoyable trip. Obi-Wan had managed to keep his end of the conversation going after all. And it turned out he was pretty good at word games, once she'd taught him a few. In fact their last few sentences had involved such a puzzle. He hadn't figured it out either. She started to smile, but was interrupted by Coruscant Control. She responded to a voice on the communication link as the last instructions were given before landing.

"By the way-," he said as she shut down the ship. A routine landing, she thought. She just hoped that Palpatine wasn't expecting them. "-the answer is ice."

She looked up quickly. "What?" He'd already unlocked the door.

"Your last puzzle-it's ice. I'll see you later." He waved as he stepped off the ship.

"Ice?" The little droid whined softly, reminding her she had places to go. "Kiffle-come on..."

**Deep Space**

**day 33**

Lieutenant Loman thumped his food tray on the table as he sat down next to Commander Skywalker. "You know, you are taking this command isolation thing too far..." He pointed toward the rest of the squadron eating at another table.

Skywalker shrugged. "I thought they would be relieved I wasn't around. They are getting tired of all those training exercises."

Nidet Loman smiled. "Considering our kill ratio the other day, I don't think they mind. You're an excellent pilot. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fly a ship like you can."

"I've been flying for years..."

"It's more than experience, you have the gift, as my father said." Loman grimaced as he took a bite of food. "The crew has noticed too. Several are bound and determined to surpass you. Ensign Faol in particular. He'd been our best pilot until you took command."

Skywalker smiled. "He still is then...I don't count." He glanced at his squadron, several raised their glasses in a toast before returning to their meal. He'd been with them for almost three weeks and two battles and a few skirmishes.

"So, what's your secret?" Loman asked.

"To flying?" Skywalker ate for a while as he contemplated what to say. He knew to mention that he was a Jedi would not be wise. Loman's dislike of the Jedi was fairly well known-almost as well known as Brandel's dislike of Skywalker. "Practice," he finally said as he finished the vegetables.

"If that was all, I'd spend more time in the simulators." Loman looked skeptical. "So, where you from?"

"A wasteland," Anakin said between bites. "Nothing as interesting as Coruscant."

"Boy, they must breed good pilots there...Nothing else to do?"

"Something like that." Anakin concentrated on the food as he sent a gentle probe with the Force to hint that Loman should go away. The other man excused himself and left. Anakin stabbed at the bryash fruit, tearing it to shreds, before he took a mouthful.

"Strange man," he heard Loman say as the lieutenant joined the rest of the squadron.

**Coronet City, Corellia**

**day 35**

Amidala glanced at the shorter man and avoided the urge to scream in frustration. He continued speaking in something slightly better than a monotone. "-It is with a heavy heart that we plan to reconsider our present association with the Alliance."

"A heavy heart indeed," she said. "But don't you worry about the extreme measures the senate has taken. The loss of control of your military..."

Woar Stym shrugged. "This is war: such losses are expected and temporary. After this emergency is over, we have every assurance from the Senate that these extreme measures-as you call them-will be revoked."

"Are you so sure?" Amidala asked quietly as they continued past a row of food vendors.

"Of course I am. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is an honorable man." Stym stopped to buy a steaming drink she didn't recognize. She declined his offer to get her one. "What I don't understand is why you are so adamant about this?" They stopped walking.

"I...I am worried that once this crisis is over, these emergency measures will remain. There is too much power being gathered in Coruscant."

He took several sips before continuing walking. "Like there is too much power being gathered in your Alliance. What guarantees do we have that you will return power to the various governments?"

"Because we have never taken away your control in the first place."

"So?" Stym tossed his empty cup away. The breeze blew it off toward the buildings. "The Republic is winning this war. And what little loss of freedoms and rights is more than made up for by being victorious. I know the Alliance record. And this business about a betrayal within the Republic. Mynock dung. You're just covering up your own incompetence." He walked faster.

"But...You've seen the evidence..." Stym waved her off. And that was that, she realized. She didn't follow him as she turned back. "What can I say to change your mind?" She muttered to herself. "Palpatine created this situation just so he could grab power? You wouldn't believe me if I did."

She glanced around, barely noticing the shoppers and peddlers. Her ever present bodyguard was still studying the crowd. Both Bail and Obi-Wan were behind Halycon's presence. She knew his Caamasi partner would be nearby. He started moving swiftly toward her as she swung around. Someone in the crowd screamed and a knife swooshed by her neck. She fell to the ground, grasping her own blaster. A man in a blue jumpsuit had his blaster out and was pointing it at her, before he suddenly turned and ran. She fired and missed. There was more screaming. She stood and started to chase after him.

He had a half block head start, but she continued chasing after him anyway. He sprinted toward an alley and disappeared into the shadows. Nejaa Halycon was right behind her, shouting at her not to follow.

She hesitated at the corner, then took one step into the dark. She was shoved behind a crate just as two laser bolts hit the wall behind her. She aimed at the source and fired. A quiet yelp, then silence.

She waited until she heard voices behind her. A tall, lean man, with his weapon drawn motioned for her to lower her weapon. Several others had scurried over to where her assailant lay.

"CorSec, Ma'am," the man said. "Please put the weapon down." She complied as he showed his identification. Nejaa smiled as he helped her up.

"Certainly. I need to tell my companions..."

The man smiled. "Senator Bel Iblis has been informed." He holstered his weapon and held out his hand. "Rostek Horn. We heard there might be an attempt on your life, Senator. My partner here," he pointed at Halycon, "informed me that someone was following you. Sorry about arriving too late."

"Oh," Amidala said with a glance at the Jedi Master. Her head was swimming.

"You all right?" Nejaa asked. He reached out to steady her.

"Fine," she whispered. "Fine..." She followed Horn and Halycon over to the corpse. One of the CorSec officers searching the body shook her head.

"Looks professional, sir: no identification."

Rostek frowned as he took the knife out of his pocket. "Nothing distinguishing about this either." He knelt by the body and picked up an arm. "Extensive scarring over the face and arms. Looks like he had some sort of pox-disease in his youth. Have you seen him before?" Amidala shook her head. He stood and handed the weapon to the other officer. "Anything?"

"No, sir," the officer said as she glanced at the weapon. "The lab may have better luck."

"Now, Senator, who would want you dead?" Rostek Horn asked as they started to walk back toward the main street.

"I don't know." Even as she spoke, she realized she did know. Rostek seemed to comprehend that she wasn't going to talk. Nejaa studied her carefully, with much the same look Obi-Wan had given her when she'd first refused to tell him of her suspicions.

"I see." Horn took a last look in the alley. "We will continue to provide protection during your stay on Corellia, but Senator, who ever is behind this will not stop..."

"I know. There's just nothing you or I can do about this."

"If we knew who, we might be able to find a connection between-"

She shook her head sadly. "That's just it. You won't find a connection. One of your officers has been looking for several months, and Halycon might be able to tell you more."

Rostek Horn's head shot up and he stopped. "Darth Sidious?" He started walking again. "I don't understand why he..." He shrugged. Amidala silently continued to walk beside him.

She had feared that Palpatine would try to kill her. If he ever found out about the twins, he would try again before she was ready. Right now his patience was on her side. She had time: time she desperately needed to make the decisions she had been avoiding and put her tentative plan into action.

"Senator?" Rostek said as he gently touched her arm. "We're at the hotel."

"Oh, thanks." Amidala looked around, the incident had left her feeling wary.

"If you change your mind, I can be reached through CorSec. Halycon knows how to contact me." Both men departed as a blonde woman at the entrance waved at them. Amidala saw the look of concern on her friend's face.

"You all right?" Kalla Organa asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, hoping that there would be no further questions.

Kalla took Amidala's arm and guided her into the building. "We heard of course. What happened?"

Amidala took a deep breath. "Later...I need to think."

"As long as you're all right." Kalla lowered her voice. "Garm thinks the Diktat is reconsidering...but..."

Amidala was unsatisfied, yet pleased with that news. The Corellians did not see the danger. All they saw were the victories, the prestige. The Corellian government was not alone in their blindness.

She wanted to shout her suspicions from the highest tower. Ring the bells, reveal the evil...

But they would not believe her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Coruscant**

**day 36**

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sat in his box waiting for Lady d'Aryl to finish her 'return to this august body' speech. Everything about him exuded confidence, power, and understanding. Little did they know, but now was not the time to explain. He remained still through-out her whole speech, using the Force to sense the mood of the many Senators. He didn't even smile as he noted their enthusiasm. Their shallowness pleased him, a few victories and they were happy. Their applause indicated she had finally finished. He stood slowly and regally while a thunderous round of cheers filled the hall. He let them continue for a minute before he raised his hand for silence.

"Nothing is more difficult to initiate, more perilous to manage, or more uncertain in its ultimate success, than to take the lead in the introduction of a new order of things." He waited two minutes for the cheers to die down.

"We stand at the portals of that New Order. A New Order that can only be created by our strength. Together, our armies and ships have brought victory after victory in our fight against the clones. Together, we shall win that war and end this destructive conflict once and for all. Together, we can maintain a peace for our children and their children." There was another round of applause, he could sense them waiting. "We must do this together. Once again I ask that our friends in the Independent Alliance return to Coruscant. There is no difference in our cause, no sanctions if you return..."

**Corellia System**

**day 36**

The ship's holo-imager hissed as Amidala turned it off. Threepio started to say something, but Amidala motioned for him to go. He muttered something about human behavior as he left. Finally, she turned to face at Kalla. "Corellia?"

"They've postponed the decision, for now. Garm is still with them. He'll be rejoining the fleet in a few days. Palpatine's speech was timed for the Diktat." She took Amidala's hand. "Yesterday?"

"My worst nightmare." She had made her decision. "In the best interest of my children, I think it would be best if someone else raised them..." Amidala spoke very fast. She wanted to say it before she changed her mind, again. "You."

Kalla sat down on the bench, stunned. "Me? Why?"

"Why you or why do I think this is best?" Amidala took several deep breaths. Kalla waited. "The truth is hard to believe, hard to explain, and dangerous to know. Darth Sidious will try again and again to kill me. I'm a threat to his plans. My children are a greater threat. If they are raised by someone else, they will not be connected to me, and thus be safe."

Kalla stood quietly and moved to the window. "You are offering me what I want more than almost anything." She continued to stare at the stars. "I...I would accept, but I must talk to Bail. The deception is one he'll have to be in on." She turned. "And a deception it will have to be. No one must know you are pregnant and in about six months they must believe I was..."

"I know..." Amidala glanced at her own waist. She'd had to adjust her clothes recently. Soon her growing waistline would be too difficult to hide.

"I'll talk to him, then return to Alderaan." Kalla smiled wistfully. "You will have to disappear..."

Amidala nodded. "I had thought about returning to Naboo...But I can't leave now. Not with so many defecting and returning to the Republic."

She smiled as Kalla again sat down beside her. "Hard to believe that anything so beautiful can be so dangerous," Kalla said, indicating the stars outside.

"I think I prefer the stars from the ground," Amidala said wistfully. "My own world is very beautiful..."

"So's Alderaan. But I suppose everybody says that about their home."

"Possibly." She hesitated before continuing. "This was not an easy decision...But I can't offer them the kind of life they deserve."

No, she couldn't do that. A life in hiding, always wondering if you could trust your neighbors, being suspicious of strangers, moving constantly...No, this was for the best. It still hurt. A pain settled in her heart and soul. She tried to hide what she felt, but the way Kalla studied her, suggested she wasn't successful.

**Deep Space**

**day 37**

Ylenic It'kla had spent many years studying the many different species that inhabited the galaxy. He'd long ago decided that humans were amongst the most complex, unpredictable, kindest, and wickedest. As he stared at his partner, he wondered about his conclusions.

"He will try again," Halycon said. "CorSec identified her assailant. Debro Dergo. He's probably responsible for several political assassinations recently. Rumor says he has a powerful employer."

Ylenic nodded. "Darth Sidious."

"Most likely. Horn is trying to track down Dergo's finances and backtrail him." Halycon sat on the table and stared at the flowing stars. "Kenobi knows who this mysterious Sith Lord is."

Ylenic grimaced. "Knows or suspects?"

"Knows. They lack proof."

"They?"

"He's not alone. Colonel Arasta is with him-and I suspect Senator Naberrie knows too."

"That is why her life has been threatened?" Ylenic had wondered why Kenobi had worried enough about her safety to ask them to protect her.

"No." Halycon said quietly. "I sense it has more to do with her children."

"The Jedi twins. But the why is missing."

Halycon only nodded. Ylenic stood silently as he too watched the stars stream by. The mythology of the Caamasi and many other species had many legends about twins who saved their respective worlds. He wondered at the symbolism.

**Kashyyyk System**

**day 38**

Bail stood in the center of the bridge of his cruiser, the Moons of Alderaan, and waited for the countdown to finish. The sudden, but short lurch of the ship told him they had returned to realspace. He glanced at the viewscreen as he ordered the attack. The Clone fleet was spread out, in preparation for their own attack on the homeworld of the Wookies. Immediately the 20 ships assigned to his first fleet broke and began their attack. The Clone ships reacted quickly and within seconds had positioned themselves to defend against the onslaught. Bail smiled grimly as his ships pressed the attack. It looked liked their plans for complete surprise had worked, he thought, as two of the medium sized clone cruisers exploded. The Moons of Alderaan pulled starboard to avoid a crashing fighter. The damaged fighter exploded away from any ship.

"Send the order for the second fleet," he said in clipped tones, then waited.

"Sir, the second fleet is entering realspace," the young ensign at the comm-station said. Bail just nodded. Wasted words, he could see their arrival.

Two of the larger clone ships managed to break out of the trap as second Alliance fleet began their attack run: one exploded as it made the jump to hyperspace. Bail ordered the others not to pursue the lone escaping ship. They had succeeded in their primary goal: this clone fleet had been torn to shreds.

"The captain of the Kary's Pleasure wishes to report they have taken prisoners."

Bail raised his hand slightly. "Excellent. Inform Captain Kary that I still think he should change his ship's name, but congratulations on mission well done. Inform all commanders well done, and that we will finish here and rendezvous in two days at Endor.

"Sir," the ensign acknowledged. Bail continued to stare at the remains of the clone ships. They'd done it. The clone fleet had not suspected a thing. This was the first of many such victories, he hoped. He took a deep breath and pushed down the nagging thought that he knew better-that this was just a holding action now.

"Sir," the ensign said. "We're receiving a message for you from the Princess Organa."

Bail smiled. "I'll take it in my briefing room."

"Hi dear," Kalla's image said after he'd closed the door and activated the holo-imager. "Corellia is staying for the moment."

Good, he thought. Something else right happened. "We defeated the clones at Kashyyyk. Our sources say the Republic will be engaging the other fleet at Bilbringi."

She smiled. "Good, I...well..." Her smile turned to a frown. "We need to talk. There was an attempt on Amidala's life. She won't talk about it."

He frowned as he sat down in his padded chair. "I see. You suspect this Darth..."

She quickly motioned for him not to finish. "Yes." There was a long silence, then she continued. "Our decision was the right one, I'm even more convinced now. There is too much coincidence."

Bail puzzled over her words a second, then wished her well as she cut the connection. That Darth Sidious was behind the clones, he could accept. Yet, something was missing. He felt like that kid given an apparently simple math problem: knowing exactly how to solve it, but still ending up with 2 + 2 = 5.

**Coruscant**

**day 38**

Baryl stared at the computer screen and sighed. "There's really nothing about him in here," she muttered to herself as she started to close the screen, but Artoo's quiet, but gleeful whistle, changed her mind. "What?" She had been pleased when the Coruscant University had granted her permission to use the droid-even if the bureaucracy had dragged the process out several days. She just wished Obi-Wan...Ben was here. A second person would have been useful.

Artoo whistled again, then a file appeared on her screen. "Well, well." She read quickly. She'd decided this morning to start checking news holo-net reports. At the time she'd had no idea what she would find. "We know he went to Coruscant University," she started to remind the little droid, but stopped. "Oh! This is more interesting." She read two paragraphs before whistling in amazement at Artoo's discovery. The librarian's eyes glanced over in their direction, before passing on to a minor disturbance in the stairwell.

"The university's leading geneticist vanished soon after the flood: his research and notes destroyed by the floods," Baryl summarized with a hum. She read more. "Save this-and search for any similar records." She reached over and patted the little droid. He chirped. "DNA replication-" she said. "-and cloning technology." She glanced around quickly. No one seemed even remotely interested in her research. There was a high-pitched noise from the droid, then another stream of data appeared on her screen. "Hey there, slow down," she whispered. It was a list of six missing scientists from core world systems: scientists who had vanished in the past forty years. Their research specialties ranged, from cloning to shield design.

"I am definitely convinced," she whispered. "Artoo," she said as she finished reading. "How far back do these records go?"

**Bilbringi Ship Yards**

**day 38**

It was Lieutenant Loman who broke the stunned silence first. "Sir?"

Commander Anakin Skywalker took a deep breath as he thumped his hand on his fighter's console. "The orders are correct. We are to wait at the rear and prevent any of the clone ships from escaping." He closed his eyes as he spoke quickly, trying to keep his ire at Admiral Brandel and the man's extreme pettiness out of his voice.

"I see. Sir, may I ask why?"

Anakin had no idea, and had actually asked the Admiral the exact same question. Brandel had been furious, Anakin could still feel the Admiral's anger at him-even here in space. "Orders," he finally answered. He understood their disappointment. The squadron was well on their way to becoming the best in the fleet-but if all went as planned, they would see no enemy ships today. He turned his attention to the battle for the Bilbringi Shipyards playing out in the distance, ignoring the anger he felt from the squadron. This was not how he wanted to find his redemption. He wanted to be in the action-where his skills and abilities could save lives. Sitting here, doing nothing...

A jolt ran through him. "Heads-up. We have company." Two clone destroyers had actually managed to escape Brandel's fleet. It would be up to them. "Beta group take out the ship on the starboard. Alpha group, you're with me." This was better he thought, as he pitched his small ship into a steep dive.

The five ships of alpha group split as they approached the larger ship. "Take the power generators," Anakin ordered as he rolled his fighter to avoid phaser fire. He fingered the weapons control. A bright light on his right nearly overwhelmed him. Faol's ship exploded-he bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt Faol's pain-then nothingness as the light and Ensign Faol's presence faded away. He pulled at the Force, willing himself to open up more to it. There was the uncomfortable sense of being near clones, the distance to his target, his ship, his crew.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was the blackness of space. "Great shooting boss!"

Anakin glanced at his screen. The ship he'd been attacking was in pieces, the other in flames. "Well done," he said quietly as another voice cut in.

"Commander Skywalker. Your squadron was not to engage any ships unless they were escaping," Admiral Brandel snarled over his intercom. Anakin debated shutting it off.

"Admiral, my mistake. It really looked like they were escaping. Should we let the next ones we find leave to avoid any further misunderstandings?"

He smiled as he felt the Admiral's furor at their success, then shut off his intercom. "It was a dumb conversation anyway."

**Coruscant**

**day 38**

Obi-Wan knelt next to the rubble and ran his fingers through the remains of what had once been the only home he'd ever known. The ash blackened his hands as he studied the destruction. He'd been coming here every day since their arrival on Coruscant. Maybe if he saw it enough times, he would finally be able to believe it was true. Baryl had come once. She seemed to understand his need to be here, even when he'd just said, 'the Force guides me.'

"Hello," a female voice said from behind. "Can you help me?" Obi-Wan stood and looked at the grief-stricken older woman. "My two sons, do you know if they survived?" He shook his head. "Oh..." She said, as she bit her lip. "I thought you were Jedi..." Her voiced trembled slightly.

"I am...I wasn't here." Obi-Wan brushed his hands against his short robe before taking one of hers. "I'm sorry. I don't know."

"No one seems to know or care." She reached up to wipe her eyes. "I've asked everywhere, but all anyone seems to think about is the new building. I've seen you here everyday for a week, and I had hoped you were Jedi. Did they all die?" He could feel her retreat into her memories.

"No..." He reached out with the Force to soothe her troubled mind. "There were survivors, but I can't tell if..."

I understand." She pulled her hand away as she crouched down. He sensed her sliver of renewed hope. She picked up a small charred remnant and clenched it in her fist. "My sons were proud of what they had done here. The oldest was ten..." She trembled as she stood. "I just wanted to know...Thank-you." She walked away proudly as she stuffed the piece of charcoal in her pocket.

Obi-Wan stared after her, tensing slightly as he sensed another, less friendly, person approach. "Hey, Jedi! What did you do to that poor woman?" He turned to face the construction worker. The man stood a meter away, feet spread. He used his right hand to punch the palm of his left hand.

"She asked if I knew what happened to her sons."

"All the Jedi do is bring grief to the galaxy." The dark-haired man glared at Obi-Wan as he continued. "Did you enjoy making her cry?"

"I'm not the one responsible for this." He spread his hands, motioning toward the empty space where the once proud Jedi Temple had stood.

"And good riddance. With the Jedi gone, perhaps the galaxy will find peace under the leadership of Chancellor Palpatine and the Senate. Don't you think we deserve peace?"

"I'd be very surprised if you find it that way," he said evenly.

"Always talking in circles. Was that a threat? The Jedi cannot be allowed to continue with their oppressive practices." The man took a step forward. Obi-Wan shook his head sadly.

"Speaking of circles, perhaps you should listen to yourself." He didn't really care that he was deliberately provoking the man. He wouldn't stand here and let that kind of talk continue. He ducked before the man swung at him. "Fighting is not the Jedi way, and it shouldn't be the way of anyone who truly believes in peace." He stood and grabbed the man's fist. "Think carefully of what you want. You may find it worse than anything you can possibly imagine." He pushed gently with the Force, the man landed on his rump. "The Jedi are the representatives of the truth, and I hope you realize that before it is too late." Sadly he walked past the man. "Though I fear it may already be too late." He continued toward the dark man who stood at the far edge of the rubble.

"Hello Obi-Wan," Mace said. "I'm not sure that was wise."

"It wasn't, Master Windu, but I have seen too much and can't do enough...I couldn't let him say such things without making him think about what he was saying."

"And did it do any good?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "No, Master it did not. He will continue to believe as he did. You survived."

"I almost wish I hadn't. The dreams of that night still haunt me. I can hear their voices screaming before total silence. I have been trying to find you. Yoda wishes you to come to Dagobah."

"I have been..." Obi-Wan looked around warily. "I have been looking for Darth Sidious." Mace flinched at the name.

"You have looked in the wrong places until now."

"You know?" Obi-Wan didn't know whether to be angry that Mace hadn't told him or to be relieved someone would believe him.

"That Sidious is a member of the senate. Yes, Yoda and I knew...And so I gather do you."

"Yes," Obi-Wan's voice lowered to a bare whisper. "We know that Palpatine and Sidious are one..."

"Palpatine?" Mace looked at the younger Jedi incredulously.

"Yes." He studied Windu as the man pondered the information.

"Master Yoda knew, but then Master Yoda knows much and says less. Your apprentice is with the Republic Forces." Mace stared at the senate building in the distance.

"I know. The prophecy-what does it say, exactly?" All he knew was what had been discussed ten years earlier. He was beginning to suspect that there was more to that prophecy than Yoda or others on the council had mentioned.

"That one so chosen will bring balance to the Force. We? Who else knows?" Mace motioned for them to start walking.

"Baryl...Colonel Arasta. She's from CorSec. And Amidala." He stopped. "She's carrying Anakin's children."

Mace thought for several seconds before he spoke. "I had a vision of the destruction of the temple-without understanding what I was dreaming. I have also seen two children in that dream. They must be protected from Palpatine and Skywalker. They are the future. Promise me that, whatever happens, you'll protect them."

He eyed Mace. There was more to the dream, he could sense it; but respect for the senior Jedi Master kept him from asking more. "Yes, Master. I shall."

**Coruscant**

**Day 39**

Palpatine stared at his clasped fingers and fumed. Senator Naberrie was still alive and the assassin dead. He gripped his hands tighter. He wondered if to make sure the job was done properly, he'd have to do it himself. It was a dangerous option, and one that he would rather avoid except as a last resort. He pulled his hood tighter and activated the holo-imager. "Senator..." He hissed.

"My lord." The man trembled as he knelt.

"I need a name..."

"My lord," the senator whined. "You promised."

"Perhaps you think you're being treated unfairly." He'd raised his hand slightly and watched with a malevolent smile as the senator clawed at his neck. "This time I want the best."

"Ada Basta," the man muttered. Palpatine lowered his hand. The man took several deep breaths. "He comes with the highest references." Palpatine closed the connection, not wanting anything else to do with the weak minded idiot. Except for his connections to the assassin's guild, the man was useless.

There was a chirp from his communications board. He motioned with his hand and the link activated. "Sir," the voice said.

"Admiral Brandel. An excellent victory. I have asked that the Senate offer you their thanks as well."

"Thank you, Supreme Chancellor. There is a grave matter I wish to report. Commander Skywalker deliberately disobeyed orders at the battle."

"I have read the report, and I must disagree with you."

"Understood, sir." Palpatine smiled. Brandel was now more than irritated with Skywalker. The young man was slowly continuing down his path to the darkside.

**Coruscant**

**day 38**

"Ben..." Baryl smiled as she entered her small ship. "Artoo found..." She looked at Obi-Wan, then at the man behind him.

"Master Windu, this is Colonel Arasta of CorSec."

"The one you said knew?" Mace smiled as he glanced at Arasta then Kenobi.

"Yes, I know. No thanks to the closed-mouthed nature of the Jedi." She ordered Artoo to plug into the computer. "Unfortunately this is not the proof we need-but it may be worse."

Both men gathered around the computer and watched the display. "I see..." Mace said. "But..."

"We know," Obi-Wan said. "We have no proof."

"No. But you are correct. The Force tells me you are, unfortunately, correct." Mace continued to stare at the data. "He has planned this well."

"Perhaps his own master helped," Baryl said. "This has been in the works for years-even decades."

"The events of the past fit into this pattern. The Trade Federation attack," Mace said, "never made sense before. Qui-Gon hinted at that, but we failed to see his implications."

"That's where the name of Darth Sidious first appears," Obi-Wan said. "Was it just misfortune that the Neimodian Viceroy died at the beginning of his trial?"

"Brain hemorrhage," Baryl said. "At least that's what the press said."

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said. "We should find the original report."

"Or better, the writer of the report: Dr. Trich," Baryl said after consulting her notes. "He performed the autopsy."

"I suggest a visit to the good doctor would be in order." Mace looked at Obi-Wan. Artoo had tapped into the Coruscant computer, while Baryl quickly scrolled through the incoming data.

"Damn," she muttered. "He's not here...oh wait. Kiffle. He's on vacation...Back in two days."

**Near Endor**

**Day 40**

Kalla took her husband's hand and gripped it lightly. "Amidala wishes for us to raise her twins." He raised his eyebrows as he glanced at both women.:

"I see...Why?"

Amidala continued pacing. "Because I can't offer them the life they deserve. Because a certain Sith Lord wants me dead..."

"Why?" He repeated. "Why does Sidious want you dead?"

She took a deep breath and released it before speaking. "Because my children are Jedi. Because of many things."

"The twins' father?" Kalla said. Amidala understood the look the couple exchange: one of enthusiasm yet tempered with an element of fear.

"He's a good man...Really. Wonderful...Kind. Sidious will use my children and myself if he knew."

Bail stood and walked to the far side of the ship's briefing room. "I see...And does the father know?"

Amidala glanced at Bail, then quickly hid the apprehension in her eyes. "No. I've not seen him since...for over three months. I fear he is dead."

Bail stared into the darkness of space. "And why us?"

"You can offer my children safety, protection, and love."

"I understand." He turned to look at Amidala. "There is much you aren't telling us."

"Yes," Amidala took Kalla's hand, "There is, but I know you and trust you and you will have to trust me on this. To tell you more could place you at greater risk."

"My wife wants children," Bail said with a sad smile. "Unfortunately I am...unable to..." He coughed to cover his embarrassment. Kalla's returning smile almost made Amidala cry. She remembered too well smiling at someone like that.

"I shall return to Alderaan in three weeks," Kalla said then held up her hand to ward off her husband's questions. "We discussed this on our trip from Corellia and decided it is best if the galaxy sees the children as truly ours. I will announce I'm pregnant from the palace, then go into seclusion. I'll leave it to Doctor Ettyk to suggest a good reason."

"And Amidala?" Bail said as he returned his wife's smile.

"I'll remain here for another month or two while we plan an accident. Then I'll make my way to Alderaan..." Amidala glanced at Kalla. They'd never discussed what would happen after the children were born. Fortunately Bail didn't pursue that question. She wasn't sure herself what she would do afterwards.

**Coruscant**

**day 41**

The woman barely lifted her eyes, before returning her attention to the computer terminal. "Doctor Trich is not seeing anyone. I can make an appointment for you later in the week, if you wish."

"No," Baryl said in an equally monotonic voice. "It is very important that we see him now."

"I'm sure it is," the shorter woman said. "People are just dying to get in here. Doctor Trich is extremely busy and asked that..."

"That he was expecting us," Obi-Wan said calmly. Baryl started to speak, but the receptionist agreed with him. The woman motioned them through the security door. Obi-Wan waited for Baryl to follow him then ducked around the corner of the white hallway of the Coruscant Coroner's Department.

"What happened?"

"She let us in," Obi-Wan responded. "His office is at the end of the hall." He pointed past a group of five orderlies having an animated discussion.

"Ah ha. And no one will see us?" She stared as the five moved away.

"No one. Come on." He jogged down the hall.

Dr. Ermvin Trich glanced at them as they stepped into his lab before returning his attention to his computer. "I said I wasn't seeing anyone."

Obi-Wan simply smiled as he waved his hand gently in a semi-circle. "We are here on important matters of state."

"You are here on important matters of state." Trich turned back to face them. "How may I help you." His dark face stared passed Obi-Wan.

"We need the original autopsy report on the death of the Neimodian Viceroy, Nute Gunray." Again he waved his hand. Baryl watched both men, fascinated and curious at what was happening.

"The original report has probably been archived," Trich responded as he entered something into the computer. "It will take me several minutes to access it."

Baryl looked at him questioningly, but Obi-Wan shook his head. She understood, explanations would wait, right now they needed that report. He again mo7ved his hand in a semi-circle. "You performed the autopsy?"

"Yes, I did. He died of a cerebral hemorrhage."

"That's what you put in the official report. But there was no sign of ruptured blood vessels, was there?" Arasta spoke softly. Trich looked back at Kenobi, then at Arasta before he answered.

"I'm not an expert on Neimodian anatomy. There was no other reason to explain how he died." Trich looked rather embarrassed.

"And there was pressure to find a satisfactory answer?" Arasta had taken charge of the interrogation. Trich was now more than willing to cooperate. The pathologist nodded. Arasta continued. "What anomalies did you find?"

Trich sighed. "It was almost ten years ago, how do you expect me to remember." He was getting defensive, but a beep from the computer stopped him from arguing. "File has been deleted." Trich stared at the screen, as Kenobi and Arasta joined him. "Very unusual." He shrugged. "Oh well."

"Strange," Arasta said with a whistle at the end. Obi-Wan placed his hand on her elbow as he gestured with his left hand.

"What do you remember about the Neimodian?"

"His throat was constricted, but there were no external signs of strangulation."

Arasta started to ask a question, but Obi-Wan grabbed her arm. "Thank-you for your time. You have been very helpful. You will be rewarded for your cooperation."

"I will be rewarded," Trich said as he stood, but the pair had left the lab seconds earlier.

"What the Kiffle was that about," Arasta said when they were in the hallway. "He knew more..."

"I know how the Viceroy died," Obi-Wan said quietly. "And it wasn't natural..." He started walking quickly. "Not here. And that file..."

"Official files have a tendency to disappear, but I know what you mean."

"This way. The guards are making their rounds." He took his lightsaber and carefully sliced the lock off the window. Baryl leaned out the second floor window.

"You're kidding?" She gasped as he climbed out. "I guess not." She followed him out and balanced on the ledge. "Have a plan?"

"Jump," Obi-Wan leapt from the ledge and floated down to the floor. He smiled as he looked up. "You'll be fine. Just jump." She took three deep breaths, closed her eyes, and stepped off.

When she opened her eyes, she was being held by Obi-Wan. He ran his hand over her brow and along her cheek, then let her go. "We'd better be going." She took two deep breaths and followed.

**deep space**

**day 41**

Lieutenant Loman knocked on his commanding officer's door. There was something about Skywalker he couldn't quite grasp. The commander could make his fighter do things that no man had a right to do. Loman shook his head. The gift, his father had called it. Loman didn't know what that was.

The door opened. "Lieutenant?" Skywalker asked.

He snapped to attention. "Sir. I've been asked by the rest of the squadron to thank you for standing up to Brandel."

"All I did was make him angrier. Tell the men they have forty-eight hours off. No training for the next two days."

"They'll appreciate it. Sir, Ensign Faol was from Corellia. We'd like to give him a good Corellian farewell...No alcohol of course."

"Granted. He was a good man."

"Yes, sir, he was. Sir, be careful. Brandel has a reputation for being vindictive. He'll find a way..."

"He can try." Skywalker stared at the components on his desk.

"Sir?" Loman said as he tried to figure out what Skywalker was building. "Ensign Toma may be able to help you with your project."

"I doubt it," Skywalker said cryptically. "It's something I must do myself."

"Sir, if I may ask. What are you doing?"

Skywalker smiled as he moved his hand in a circular motion. "I'm constructing a lightsaber of course..."

Loman laughed as he left, no one needed a lightsaber. He scratched his forehead. Now, why was he thinking about lightsabers?


	6. Chapter 5a

**Dagobah**

**Day 85**

Yoda's ears curled upward and he smiled at the sight of the three people leaving the ship. He hobbled over. "Welcome."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said as he bowed. "It is a great tragedy."

Yoda's ears sagged at the reference to the destruction of their beloved home. "Much tragedy there be. Much worse if found the children are."

"Amidala knows this, and has agreed that they must be raised apart," Obi-Wan said. "She is unhappy."

"Understand this I do. Soon come here she must." Yoda used his staff to point at the surrounding marsh.

"Here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda nodded. "Safe she will be. Colonel Arasta-" he looked at her with sad eyes, "-unhappy you are?"

She spoke softly, wondering why she felt comfortable speaking to the Jedi Master. "She shouldn't have to make such a decision."

"Prepare now for the future we do." He smiled at her. She studied Yoda, then looked at Obi-Wan, who just shrugged.

Mace glanced around the swamp. "A strange place to find you, my friend."

"Here must I be." Yoda pointed toward his small clay hut. "Small it is. Room for three guests there is not."

Baryl chuckled. "I'm used to sleeping on the ship. I won't mind a few more nights."

"Master Yoda," Obi-Wan said with a slight hesitation. Baryl glanced at him, then back at Yoda. The mood of the three Jedi had become more serious. "Perhaps in the truth, there are the answers we seek."

"Always elusive the truth is."

"The prophecy...The one Master Qui-Gon referred to ten years ago. There must be more than something about a chosen one?" Obi-Wan's face was calm, but his eyes reflected the seriousness of his request.

Yoda's ears fell. "From before the last Sith War it is."

"Master Yoda, why do you hide the truth even now?" Obi-Wan said. The three humans stared at the master. "We know in our hearts that Palpatine is Darth Sidious."

"So do you, my friend," Mace whispered. "You've known."

Yoda sagged as he leaned heavily on his staff. "The prophecy not Jedi. Found it was in the last Sith stronghold."

"It is a Sith prophecy?" Baryl said as she gripped Obi-Wan's hand. She wanted to ask more questions-like what prophecy?-but Obi-Wan continued speaking.

"But, if this prophecy is Sith, why was Master Qui-Gon so enthusiastic?"

The aged Master sighed. "Long ago, Sith Lords spoke of one who both light and dark must serve: at who's coming balance the Force would find. This Chosen One, the Sith destruction would avenge. Yet, when the Sith were no more seen, mostly forgotten this prophecy was. Riddles there were, but never answers to find, never enough to know if truly departed were the dark ones." He tapped his staff to emphasize his words. "Hard to see is the darkside. Always was I convinced that the Sith hidden remained. Nearly nine-hundred years old I am. When the Jedi forgot, never did I."

"And you told no one?" Baryl asked angrily. She couldn't believe it: the Jedi Master had known-could have prevented what was coming.

"Told?" Yoda stared at her, his eyes sad and full of understanding. "What had I to tell? A suspicion? A feeling?" She bowed her head. He was right. They didn't have more than a suspicion, even now. The whole thing was now spiraling toward an inevitability she hated.

"The darkside seductive be." Yoda gave her a knowing look. "Do not let your anger and fear control you." He straightened. "Expected you I did. Come, eat you must."

* * *

Baryl stretched out as she moved the padding under her. A strange day, she decided. And Yoda. He appeared so calm, yet his words disturbing were. She almost smiled as she found her thoughts echoing his speech patterns. It still disturbed her that Yoda had known. She didn't know how long he'd known, but she suspected it had been for a while. There must have been some way he could have prevented this. She yanked at the blanket and gave up trying to get comfortable.

And yet it was true. The events the wizened Jedi Master had probably long feared were now happening-and she suspected too few people would believe them even now. The Sith were ancient history-almost mythical-something one used to scare naughty children, not something one worried about. She pushed her loose hair back. She couldn't let her fears prevent her from sleeping. Anger and fear. He'd been speaking to her, but what did it matter if she was angry and afraid?

She had to stop this. She forced herself to think about sleep. It was nice to have more room to sleep in, she thought as she again shifted the pad under her. Her small ship, while fuel efficient, was slow and cramped. Two people on the ship had been hard. She and Obi-Wan had alternated sleeping in the hold. With three it had been very difficult. Now she was one again. Well, almost alone, she reminded herself. The little droid plugged into the recharger could be activated to keep her company, if she so desired.

She stretched out and stared at the ceiling and reflected on that damn prophecy. Obi-Wan had tried to explain it while they were eating something Yoda called a stew. It was confusing. Obi-Wan's mentor had brought Anakin to Coruscant because he'd believed that Anakin was the Chosen One. But if it was a Sith prophecy? Her mind ran over those possibilities. She wondered if Sidious knew of this prophecy, and had he known of Anakin? Things Obi-Wan had mentioned suggested that he had. She smiled as she turned her thoughts to the young Jedi Knight that had become her partner. Considering her usual reaction to partners...There was a knock on the outside of the ship. She shrugged the blankets off. Damn him anyway. She stood and opened the door.

"Hi there?" Obi-Wan said a bit cautiously.

"Hi," she replied, then motioned for him to enter.

He glanced around. "I'm sorry...Master Windu and Master Yoda wished to discuss council business." Then he chuckled. "There isn't room in his hut for two humans either."

"It's not that much bigger in here." She watched as he kept moving around the room, never looking at her.

"I'm Jedi; we're used to uncomfortable. I'll sleep in the cockpit." This time his eyes sought out hers.

She glanced downward then returned her gaze to him. "Obi-Wan, what did Yoda mean by I shouldn't let my anger and fear control me? I'm not Jedi."

Obi-Wan's eyes didn't waver. "The truth?"

"Oh." She shivered. Her eyes never left his as she processed that simple statement. "How long have you known?"

He looked away almost guiltily. "I've suspected since that day on Y'mala. You have the ability, but it's a weak one. With practice you could learn some control."

"I see." She kicked at her blankets. "So, that's why we've worked well together?"

"Sort-of." Obi-Wan shifted his position. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, we need sleep."

She took a deep breath and marched up to him. "It's been a very interesting day. I'm not sure I'm ready for sleep. And considering everything-" She almost laughed. "like I threatened to feed my last partner to the Rancor at the Coronet City Zoo-perhaps you should explain sort-of." She stared straight into his eyes.

He smiled sadly. "Jedi can form close mental bonds with certain people. An apprentice to his master. A child to his parents. The stronger their connection to the Force, the stronger their connection to each other. A strong Jedi can form a weaker bond with a non-Jedi if their connection is very close." She inched closer.

"How close?"

"Baryl," he said as he ran his finger along her cheek. She smiled as he continued to speak and try to deny the quiet joy she saw in his eyes. "I'm Jedi-I..."

"You what?" She said quietly. "It's quite obvious the Jedi Order is not celibate." She smiled at his shy grin. "They must be allowed some semblance of a life."

"It's just that now...well...I hadn't..." She ran the back of her fingers along his chin. A part of her wondered at her boldness and her certainty.

"I understand. Palpatine stands at the threshold of galactic rule, his first target will be the Jedi-you are the only ones with the strength and knowledge to truly stop him. And you, personally, will be his top priority. Now may be the only time we'll ever have." She moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled his head toward hers. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. He pulled back and she opened her eyes. The look of confusion in his face was replaced by one that thrilled her, terrified her, and still made her smile. They kissed again. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for several minutes, before separating completely.

"I'll sleep up front." He stopped at the door and smiled at her. "I do love you..."

She tried to smile back, but found herself turning away. "I know. I love you too," she said as she kicked her blankets away from the wall. She stilled. She could feel him still staring at her. She turned back slowly.

Obi-Wan started to speak, but she shook her head as she held out her hand. He stepped over the blankets and took her hand, cradling it in his for several seconds, before pulling her gently back into his arms.

**Coruscant**

**day 89**

General Merlyk stared at the datapad. His agents were most efficient. He had information that no one knew he had-including his boss, the Supreme Chancellor. And that's what worried him. Somehow the Chancellor managed to have the information before he did. He knew full well the Chancellor had other intelligence agents: agents that didn't report to the Galactic Republic Intelligence Agency. He knew who most of them were anyway. It was a dangerous game he played, but he had enjoyed it. Information was power in his business. The more you had, usually the better off you were; but as he stared at the information in front of him, he began to wonder if perhaps there might be such a thing as too much knowledge.

He shuddered as he reread the file. Lord Sidious. A name he'd hoped never to hear of again, yet had known he would. One of Palpatine's other agents had given him this earlier in the day. Most of the galaxy had not heard the name for ten years: not since Sidious' rumored connection with the Trade Federation and the Naboo invasion ten years earlier. The information in front of him was part of a trend that bothered him. A clone officer captured a few weeks ago had mentioned a powerful leader; the Alliance Jedi suspected a connection; and now this: a communique reportedly from Sidious to the clone army. Sidious was not careless; and even after the Naboo invasion, there had really been nothing to even prove he existed. There had definitely been nothing about his connection to Y'mala...But then only a handful of Bothans knew about that.

He shuddered again. He didn't think Sidious was careless, so it meant one of two things: Lord Sidious had purposefully leaked the information; or even worse, knowledge of his existence no longer had to be hidden. He suspected the latter-which lead to another interesting question: was the timing coincidental to the calls to name Palpatine Emperor? He debated resigning-he wanted out before he learned more than was safe.

**Deep Space**

**day 91**

Mace opened his eyes as the young man sat down on the floor beside him. "Something bothers you?" His voice was soft, but there was a slight hint of humor in it. He almost smiled as Obi-Wan grunted. "The Force is strong within you, but you are also-as they say-human." He grinned. "Life never is what we expect, is it?"

"No, Master Windu," Obi-Wan leaned against the wall. "It's just not the right time or place."

"My boy, it so rarely is." Mace clasped his hands as he gazed at them. "The future is hard to see, always in motion. But whatever happens, you have found someone."

"I'm Jedi..."

"A poor excuse, Obi-Wan. The Jedi Council was never against relationships." Mace closed his eyes. The Jedi Council was no more: Yoda himself had disbanded it. "We must create our own future," he said without opening his eyes. "You are the future, so is Baryl, Amidala, Anakin, and others we don't yet know."

"I don't understand, Master."

Mace smiled sadly. "What we know of the Jedi and the code are forever altered. A new Jedi order will come into existence. Be careful. Your love can be used against you should Palpatine find out." He stopped. His own dream of fire and anger was disturbing enough, but the hints he'd seen of the future beyond were sad, yet tinged with joy. He knew that the young man beside him would face many trials and sorrows in order for that future to come into existence. A Jedi was willing to offer their life in exchange for peace and justice. It was more difficult when the life offered was that of a loved one or even a stranger.

"You have seen something?" Obi-Wan asked. Mace nodded, but didn't answer. He suspected the meaning of his vision, but it was too personal to share. Obi-Wan didn't ask further. The young man closed his eyes. "There are times I wish I had remained in the ag-corps."

Mace chuckled. "I don't know, I found it rather boring, but I do understand." He did. To be responsible for the fate of a galaxy was terrifying. "The very nature of everything is changing-even the Force. One thing will remain true: no matter what Palpatine convinces the galaxy to believe, the Jedi are, and will continue to be, the champions of light. Peace and truth will prevail. Remember that."

"I shall, Master." Obi-Wan glanced at him. Mace knew that Kenobi was wondering about what he hadn't told. Mace masked his expression and returned to his meditation. To tell, would change the future he'd seen. And while it wasn't a pleasant future, he knew the alternative would be worse.

**Deep Space**

**day 100**

Anakin clinched his fists and concentrated on his irritation at his commanding officer. This secrecy was unnecessary. His squadron needed to know what they were expected to do-but it looked like Admiral Brandel, once again, was going to thrust them into a battle situation with minimal information. And he fully expected that Brandel would stick his squadron in the rear. He leaned back in his chair and used the Force to pull his lightsaber off his belt. It spun several times in front of him, before he reached and wrapped his fingers around the hilt. Slowly, he ignited it as he considered Brandel's reaction if he were to do something like this on the bridge. He smiled. It was tempting to cut the arrogant fool down.

He turned the weapon off and attached it to his utility belt once again. He needed to practice patience. His unseen mentor often counseled him on the importance of patience in his visions. There would be a time when Anakin could vent his anger at the admiral-but it wasn't now.

He jumped out of his chair even before the warning klaxons sounded. The fleet was preparing to return to realspace. "Commander Skywalker," the computer said. "Please report to landing bay seven."

Anakin was already on his way out of his room.

**Endor**

**day 101**

Amidala smoothed the dark red tunic over her loose pants. She wouldn't get away with this much longer, but it would do for now. Her bulging abdomen was getting bigger by the day. She smiled as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I just want you to know that I will always love you. Whatever happens, where ever I am, please remember this." She winced slightly, then returned to her seat. The message she was waiting for had arrived. She activated the communication system. "Kalla, it's good to hear your voice." It was in many ways. Kalla had been the only person with whom she could discuss things.

"Amidala." Kalla's face appeared on the screen, Amidala was shocked at how pale she looked. Kalla must have recognized Amidala's apprehension. "Actually I'm fine, but to avoid detection, I have to look ill."

"Ahh."

Kalla smiled. "You look tired. Anything?" Amidala shook her head. She couldn't say anything on the channel. "It's not looking good," Kalla continued. "I want you to know, there is a movement in the Alderaan Assembly to return to the Republic. I have some influence...But..."

"I know. Too many are." Both women stared at their screens for several seconds.

"You should come to Alderaan."

"I shall." Amidala smiled. "Don't worry about me, please."

"I can't help it," Kalla said. "You are at risk."

"I'm working on a plan. I'll be fine." She knew she had to hurry, or Sidious would again try to have her killed. It was just difficult to die and disappear believably.

"I'll be waiting. And Amidala-" The message was cut-off. Amidala felt her stomach tighten, then relax when Bail cut in.

"Amidala-" The tone of his voice made her stomach tighten more. She didn't breath. "-We're getting a distress signal from Naboo."

She sat there, her eyes welling up with tears. Bail continued. "We're splitting the fleet. We'll be jumping to hyperspace in a minute." She heard the words, she just couldn't believe he would do this to their world.

**Naboo Space**

**day 101**

Anakin sat at attention, his focus concentrated on his ship and squadron. In seconds the launch sequence would begin. They were preparing to attack a large clone fleet near Naboo. Anakin clenched his teeth. Amidala was from there. He smiled slightly-he hadn't thought of her for a while. His frown returned. If the reports were true on the amount of devastation, he desperately hoped she hadn't been on the planet. He returned his thoughts to his ship. He must concentrate. They were close, he could sense the despair from the planet below and the bothersome presence of clones. He stiffened as the status-light changed to green. "Launch all fighters," the deck officer's voice announced.

His fighter lifted off, and he banked sharply as he exited. The squadron followed. He briefly touched the minds of his pilots and guided them toward the nearest clone cruiser. He was surprised at how easily he could do this. "Lieutenant Loman, take beta group below, take care of their fighters." Seven clone fighters were headed their way. "Alpha group, we're going in for the kill. Keep your eyes out for more fighters."

"Aye, boss," came the reply. Anakin concentrated on reaching out with the Force. Their target; the power cells were calling to him. He banked his ship to the port then straightened. He accelerated, for one gleeful moment- as he dodged phasers and fighters-he was reminded of his childhood and flying in Beggar's Canyon. He fired.

"Everybody clear!" He called out, then pushed onward. He let go of his breath as the clone cruiser exploded. He lifted a hand to block the light that quickly dissipated. He paid no attention to a voice over his intercom as he guided his fighter in toward the next ship. He was barely aware that the bulk of the clone fleet had jumped.

"Commander Skywalker, you were under orders to disable their ships, not destroy them. We wanted prisoners." Anakin opened his eyes. The second ship was nothing but debris now too. The voice he'd been ignoring was Brandel's.

Anakin glanced around. Most of the fleet had escaped. He could feel Brandel's anger. He reached for his lightsaber and slashed at the console, cutting the communication link. "Sorry sir, but I seem to have damage." He smiled, then using the Force, he directed his squadron to the surface. He had to know if she was there, and if she was all right.

**Kessel**

**day 101**

Colonel Baryl Arasta of CorSec glared at Obi-Wan. She wasn't used to having her sound advice ignored. She took a deep breath. "Really. This is not a good idea."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You said the Tatooine slave trade comes through Kessel."

"And I didn't expect you to lose any sense-of-reason and jump at the first opportunity to come here." She'd been debating this matter with him for the past few days. They were now on the planet's surface. "At least don't go looking like a Jedi..." She rubbed her forehead in frustration.

Obi-Wan laughed as he took her hand, then kissed her. "See, I'm dressed appropriately." She rolled her eyes.

"Even as a moisture farmer, you still look like a Jedi. Look exhausted, hard up..."

"This is all I had-I could change back."

Exasperated she looked at Mace, quietly standing there. "Are all Jedi this frustrating?"

Mace smiled. "Only him." She laughed.

"Take care." She shoved Obi-Wan out the door. She felt a sudden frustration at everybody and everything. Falling for a Jedi Knight hadn't exactly been the wisest thing she'd ever done. They were exasperating.

She didn't want to just sit on the ship and do nothing-but she had been the one to point out she was too well known here. She pulled her blaster from its holster to inspect it. She didn't anticipate trouble, but on Kessel one always expected it: even if they had only been given permission to stay three hours. That permission had cost half of their supply of credits Bail had given them-she hoped it was enough time. She went to the locker and pulled a second blaster. Just in case.

* * *

Mace shook his head. "Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master." Mace shook his head again.

"She's right. If we're going to pull this off, we need to try to blend in." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Think money. We just made a bundle on the Kessel run."

"Yes, Master."

"And don't call me Master." Mace grinned slightly. "Captain will do."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Yes sir. Can I be the Admiral then?"

"I wouldn't think so..." Mace glanced around. "What did the Colonel say we were to call you?" Obi-Wan stared at the older man. He'd winked.

"Ben, sir...Captain."

"I see..." The two men continued silently. Obi-Wan was almost relieved. He felt a bit uncomfortable. Master Mace Windu was a senior member of the Jedi Council. He straightened his posture and started to pace his steps, using careful measured distance between each one.

"Unless we need to know the distance back to the ship, walk with a little less precision. And Obi-Wan, Ben...I'm here as your partner and friend..."

"Yes, Mast...Yes, Captain. It will take a little getting used to."

"Not too much, I hope. That's the cantina." Mace motioned toward a rather dingy bar across the street.

Obi-Wan nodded. Bail had managed to arrange for Alderaan Intelligence to give them names of several slavers who'd been in the business for a while. The Force had guided them to pick this place. The man they were looking for was a frequent visitor. Obi-Wan blinked several times at the doorway, adjusting his eyes to the much dimmer light. Mace stepped over to the bartender.

The place was noisy. He couldn't make out what anybody was saying. He stretched out with the Force, then glanced at Mace. "Our man is in the back," Mace said. "Seems he likes to drink alone." They carefully wound their way through the tables and customers.

"Captain Tor?" Obi-Wan said as they sat down. The human pushed his long dirty hair off his face in acknowledgment to their presence.

"Me...Whacha want," he slurred.

"Information. We're trying to find information about two slaves." Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when the man laughed. "It's important. A woman and her young son."

He looked up at Obi-Wan, his eyes slightly crossed. "I've transported a lot of slaves mister." He held out his hand, in an obvious gesture for money. Obi-Wan took two credits and placed them in his palm.

"Her name was Shmi Skywalker, her son was called Anakin. It would have been somewhere between thirteen and fifteen years ago."

"Talk to Mont Yermo. He tells weird stories." Tor tightened his fist around the coins. "He's up front, the guy with all the attention." Tor took another sip of his drink.

Obi-Wan thanked him, but Tor was almost asleep again. He glanced at Mace, who pointed toward a table by the window where a boisterous group had gathered. Someone shouted for more ale. Obi-Wan quietly intercepted the barkeeper and took the drinks over himself.

"Hey, you new here?" A burly Rodian said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, as he placed the two glasses on the table. "Mont Yermo?"

"Who wants to know?" The blond man pushed the two women off his lap as he straightened.

"Name's Ben. I'm looking for information."

"Hmm. And of course you immediately thought of me?" Yermo laughed heartily. "Sit down, have a drink." He pushed one of his companion's drink toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan returned the glass to its owner. "So, what you want to know?"

"I'm trying to track down two slaves."

"Hah!" The group started laughing. Yermo chuckled a few seconds longer. "Can you be a little more specific?"

"A woman and child. Shmi and Anakin Skywalker."

Yermo frowned. "That would be about eighteen years ago. The Cursed Ship...Most of the slaves on that ship died, years ago. Leave." He motioned for his companions to go. He waited for them to depart, then gestured for the two men to sit. Obi-Wan sat across from Yermo, Mace moved slightly, but didn't sit. "Why?" Yermo lowered his voice.

"I need to know where they came from. And not all died. Anakin is still alive."

"Lucky kid then. So am I." He studied Obi-Wan, then Mace before he continued. "Eighteen years ago, I was hired by this Neimodian to smuggle slaves off his world." Obi-Wan looked at him suspiciously. "Yea, I was surprised too. Those Trade Federation types prided themselves on not dealing with slaves." Yermo shrugged. "Crummy looking bunch. Most died within hours of leaving the planet. A number of the crew became sick too. The woman was worried about her kid-he was only three or four, I think. Very bright for his age though. Funny that I remember the name. Felt sorry for them when Gardulla bought them. I try to avoid working for Hutts." He looked up expectantly. "So, Anakin is still alive?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan nudged slightly with the Force to direct the conversation away from Anakin and the present. "Do you know where they came from?"

Yermo shook his head. "Nah...I learned long ago that avoiding questions or speculations was one very good way to stay alive. I also left the slave business for the same reason. I do remember the woman was confused and terrified and that her kid had his nose in everything. Does that help?"

"Yes, it does." Obi-Wan pulled out several credits. "Thanks for your help."

"Hey, no problem. Glad to hear the kid is okay." Obi-Wan smiled politely as he stood. Mace followed him through the crowd.

"Neimodia again," Mace whispered at the doorway.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes..." Jedi didn't believe in coincidences. Maybe, just maybe, they would find what they needed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Mace said. "There is something else."

"Sidious is ready," Obi-Wan said. "He is no longer as concerned with secrecy. We must stop him, on this all depends." Mace closed his eyes and turned away. Obi-Wan didn't press the matter, but realized the Master wasn't telling everything. "Master Windu?"

"Nothing," Mace straightened. "It was nothing." Both Jedi stared at each other. Another sensation. "The ship," Mace said as they started running.


	7. Chapter 5b

Baryl dove behind the container, the phaser bolt from the marauders had been a little too close. She fired toward the source. She was furious with herself for getting caught like this. She had been checking the exterior of the ship, when they'd barged in. Seven, a mixed group of aliens and humans; thieves probably. She raised her head, and immediately ducked as a yellow bolt burnt into the container. She heard Artoo's pitiful whimper from inside the ship. She had no idea who the attackers were, ship thieves or Sidious' henchmen. It could easily be either. Considering their timing, it was probably robbers. She hadn't been able to get inside, but she had managed to position herself to prevent them from boarding. The body of the Dug who had tried, lay sprawled across the ramp.

She fired at a movement, and smiled at the yelp. "Surrender now," a voice said. "We'll just take your ship..."

"Like Hell I will," she fired at the sound of the voice. "I need that ship."

She ducked lower as the six remaining thieves all fired in her direction. She could hear the sound of blasters, but there was a new sound. Cautiously she glanced around the corner.

The two Jedi had arrived. Timely arrivals must be their specialty, she thought as she watched them spin and jump, blocking shots with their lightsabers. It was amazing. Mace Windu's turquoise saber sliced through a container exposing one of her attackers. The human bolted out of the docking bay. Soon the thieves had all fled, except for one wounded individual. Obi-Wan held out his hand, but the Gand male slapped his hand away. "Interfering Jedi, boss will be very unhappy with you."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "Tell your boss I'm not very happy with him."

The Gand stood slowly, cradling his injured arm. "He will come after you..."

"He'll have to stand in line," Obi-Wan said as he hooked his saber on his belt. Baryl stood and walked over. "We found what we wanted..." The Gand ran out, muttering more threats that she easily ignored as she silently cursed for not pursuing the Neimodian lead months ago.

"You wouldn't have known what to look for, then," Obi-Wan reminded her. She recognized the truth of that.

"We'd better be going then," she said. "The port authorities will want to ask a lot of questions." The two Jedi agreed, the last thing they needed was questions.

**Theed, Naboo**

**day 105**

Anakin wandered through the streets of Theed, the Naboo capital. Even after the Trade Federation invasion, there hadn't been this kind of damage. Most of the palace had been leveled. He looked around. The Republic had brought in tents and supplies, but it wasn't enough. He wondered how the Gungan had fared. He'd heard rumors that their underwater cities had been decimated. He kicked at a rock. During his free time, he'd searched for someone who could tell him about Amidala, but Brandel kept ordering him out on more patrols.

"Hey you," someone shouted. Anakin looked up. The stone had landed at the feet of two Republic soldiers. "Sorry, sir." The soldier said as he recognized Anakin's rank and saluted. Anakin glanced at the two prisoners as he gave a half-hearted salute in return.

"Clones?"

"Yes sir, seems some were left behind when their fleet fled."

"Excellent work..." Anakin stared at the two clones as they marched past. He reached out with his hand as he smiled. The clone closest to him collapsed to the ground. He walked away.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood at the opening to his shuttle and stared at the ruins of Naboo: showing an appropriate amount of horror at what he saw. He stepped regally off his transport and made his way over to the young man who had taken Amidala's place as the ruler of the Naboo. "Your majesty. It is with great sorrow that we meet again."

"Supreme Chancellor, your visit today is unexpected," King Marlasa said.

"You were expecting the leadership of the Independent Alliance?" Palpatine watched with satisfaction at the man's hesitant nod. "I understand they will be arriving shortly. Perhaps this tragedy will remind the galaxy that we should be fighting the clones, not each other." He froze for a split second. A definite disturbance in the Force, one he'd come to recognize very well. He allowed himself a small smile as looked around. His young apprentice was doing very well. He could feel Anakin's anger at the destruction, his need to strike out-and then he felt the young man do just that. The group started walking through the rubble. Marlasa occasionally stopped to point out sites where there had been great tragedy or a heroic rescue. Palpatine gently continued to guide them to where he wanted to be.

"Sir," Anakin said as Palpatine approached.

"Commander Skywalker." Palpatine glanced around quickly. He noticed the group of soldiers carrying away the body of a man. "A clone?"

"Yes, sir. A prisoner. He apparently just died." Anakin shrugged slightly. "Sir, do you know if Amidala survived?"

"She wasn't on the planet," King Marlasa said from behind Palpatine. "I understand that she will be accompanying the Alliance fleet that will be arriving soon." Palpatine watched Anakin as the younger man smiled. He focused his irritation at the failed attempt on her life. She had to go, or Skywalker would never completely open himself to the darkside.

Anakin nodded. "Thank-you, your majesty. I need to return to the fleet. Sir." Palpatine felt the anger ebb in his apprentice and frowned.

"Go ahead. The Admiral shouldn't be kept waiting." Palpatine didn't watch him leave. "Now," he said as he turned toward Marlasa. "The rest of the supply fleet will be here tomorrow. It is unusual for the Galactic Republic to offer such relief effort for a planet that isn't...How can I be diplomatic about this?"

"You don't have to be, sir," Marlasa said sadly. "The council will meet this afternoon."

"Naboo is my home," Palpatine said. "The destruction of where I grew up saddens me."

"It does us all," Marlasa said. "I will argue with the council that we need to rethink our position within the Independent Alliance."

**Deep Space**

**Day 105**

Baryl leaned back in the pilot's chair and shook her head. "Spaarti? No one knows where it is." When she'd asked for his help three months ago, she'd had no idea just how complicated their task would become. Now they were on their way to Neimodia-the center of the former Trade Federation-to follow their most recent clue. She barely heard Obi-Wan's comment as she puzzled over their mission.

"If it was easy," Obi-Wan said. "It wouldn't be a job for a Jedi. Our only hope, now, is to find his mysterious base and destroy it."

She had to agree it was quite possibly one of a few options left to them. "Besides hiding onboard one of those clone ships, do you have any ideas..." Her voice trailed off. "You're kidding?"

"That's basically the plan. Any help on your part would be greatly appreciated."

"And what does your friend say?" She glanced at Mace.

Mace looked up. "It is a risky endeavor-but one that must be done." He fell silent and returned to his meditation. She noticed Obi-Wan also studying the Jedi Master, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Then I would suggest using a captured clone shuttle or fighter to board one of the destroyers. Then wait." Obi-Wan agreed, as he sent a quick message to Amidala. She was the only one who knew what they were doing. Five minutes later they had a reply.

"It's from Bel Iblis," Obi-Wan said. She leaned over to see, a surge of panic filled her -something must have happened to Amidala. She didn't say anything as she read the message. Amidala was fine, but the message was even more disturbing. Naboo had been devastated by a clone attack. She grabbed Obi-Wan's hand as they stared at the screen, but it was Mace who spoke quietly from behind them.

"His own world...He's ready." The words he didn't say, were 'it's too late.' She hated the fatalistic sound of that.

"No, we will succeed. Somehow, some way. There must be a way." she said as Obi-Wan gripped her hand tighter. They had to try.

**Theed, Naboo**

**Day 106**

Admiral Brandel waited impatiently for the Supreme Chancellor to acknowledge him. He was still fuming that he hadn't been notified about the Supreme Chancellor's arrival. And now, protocol be damned. His fingers gripped the package he was holding tighter. He would try to convince Palpatine that he was correct about Skywalker.

If Palpatine was bothered by the admiral's impatience, he didn't show it as he greeted Brandel. This irritated Brandel even more, and he didn't bother to hide it as he placed the package on the desk-or rather what had once been a desk. Brandel growled to himself. The Supreme Chancellor should be onboard his flagship, not holding meetings in the burned out shell of the Naboo capital.

"Admiral, are you well?" Palpatine asked.

"Fine, thank-you," he replied reflexively. "I know you believe Commander Skywalker, is a fine young officer, but I beg to differ." He opened the package and showed the remnants of a metal-grate. "There have been a number of mysterious things happening since he arrived. This was from a few days ago." The Chancellor took the piece.

Palpatine ran his finger over the sliced edge. "Interesting...Cut with something that produces a lot of energy. Anything serious?"

"No sir. Just annoying. But I believe Skywalker is responsible."

"Belief and proof are two different things. You cannot charge him just because you believe he is guilty. You need proof. A witness?" Palpatine raised his hand slightly. "You will look for that proof."

"I'll find the proof."

"Excellent. Perhaps it would be best if Skywalker remained on patrol duty," he said as he lowered his hand. "I'm placing you in charge of the relief efforts. It looks like that we may have a large number of refugees leaving the planet."

"I'll need transport ships, sir."

"I can arrange that," Palpatine said. "You are to provide the escort for the convoy." He ran his finger over the piece of metal and handed it back to Brandel.

"Of course, sir."

Brandel ran his finger over the same piece of metal four times as he waited for his shuttle. Something that produced a lot of energy-Hell, blasters did-and everyone had one of those. He just needed proof.

**Theed, Naboo**

**day 107**

Amidala concentrated hard to maintain a cool exterior as her shuttle approached her home. Even from the lower atmosphere she could see the damage. She wanted to scream. How dare he do this to her home and his.

"This is bombad bad," Jar-jar muttered again from his window seat. He'd repeated the phrase several times on their way down. Amidala patted his shoulder, not able to offer much more comfort than that. Jar-jar would seek the Gungan. They had vanished after the attack-except for a few who, in shock, spoke only in terms of horror and terror. She turned toward her Jedi companions.

"Can you sense Anakin?"

Nejaa Halcyon closed his eyes. "There is someone strong in the Force." He shook his head sadly. "But I can't tell if it is Skywalker. Seeing him may not be wise. There is a darkness that surrounds him."

"I understand, but I must try..." She looked out the window as the shuttle hovered a few meters above the surface, then landed. She could see the officials that waited for them. The two Jedi that Obi-Wan had asked to keep an eye on her were watching her carefully as she prepared to exit the ship.

She bowed politely as the young king greeted her. "It's awful." It was. The great palace was a shell, the other buildings were mostly rubble. A few were intact like the temple. She shivered as the wind howled through the empty streets.

Marlasa sadly agreed. "The Supreme Chancellor agrees."

"Palpatine is here?" She looked around quickly. This was something she had not expected-but realized she should have-Nejaa had sensed a dark presence. She had to take a second to control her rising fear. She had to avoid him, somehow. It would be difficult, she had no logical excuse.

Marlasa turned away. "He came with the Republic relief ships. We made some...concessions..."

"What concessions?" She realized with a start just what those concessions were. "No, you couldn't have!" The pain in her voice was unmistakable.

"The council agreed yesterday afternoon, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine approved our petition to rejoin the Republic." She couldn't bring herself to look at the man as he spoke, even if she recognized his own pain.

"I don't understand. I thought the council understood..."

"Understood?" Marlasa said as he waved his hand to indicate the destroyed buildings surrounding them. "Too well we understand. And what did it bring us? Just look at this place. If we had remained with the Galactic Republic, none of this would have happened."

"You're right. None of this would have happened," she retorted angrily. "But not for the reasons you want to believe. Don't you see? He's using us, the clones, the war, our fears to gain power. Such power you can't imagine..."

Marlasa laughed unpleasantly. "Your anger at what has happened here must be overwhelming. You are saying things you can't possibly mean. Or are you so jealous?"

"Jealous?" Her anger at everything hit her full force. "No. Scared, terrified, yes. And if you can't see it-"

"See what? I see a chance to help my world. What can the Alliance offer us?"

"Peace and freedom," she started to say, but Marlasa angrily cut her off.

"What galaxy are you dreaming in?" He softened his voice. "You are the great Naboo hero. We all strive to obtain the same love and respect you so rightly deserve. Please, can you not see your way to supporting the council decision?"

"No. I cannot agree with the council." Her voice was also soft.

The king shook his head. "Then we'll have to appoint another representative to the Galactic Republic Senate."

"You will regret this decision. Mark my words. And I want you to remember them. In five years, should the opportunity present itself, I want nothing more than to hear you say you were right." She took a deep breath and fought back the tears. "Really, I do. I so want to be wrong."

"I don't understand?" Marlasa looked confused.

"Trust me, you will," she said ominously. She nearly grabbed his hand. She was tempted to shout her fears about Palpatine.

"I'm sorry," Marlasa said quietly. "But I'm meeting with representatives of the Galactic Senate. We will gladly accept any help your Alliance can give." They bowed politely and parted.

Her eyes looked upward. "Please," she whispered. "Please show me I'm wrong." The wind roared by as a movement in the upstairs window caught her attention. She stared at the figure watching her: at that moment she realized she was not wrong. She could feel the Supreme Chancellor's hatred of her. She turned and walked away.

* * *

Palpatine watched her leave with a malevolent smile. One of the last obstacles in his plans. She bound Skywalker to the light and thus had to go. He slowly turned from the window. The assassin had been notified. This time there would be no clumsy blunders. The other obstacle was on the far side of the galaxy, marching toward an inevitable date with his final destiny. A destiny that would mark Skywalker's final steps down the dark path.

**Theed, Naboo**

**Day 114**

Bail watched the temple ceremony with great misgivings. He'd been saddened by Naboo's return to the Republic, but not surprised. He glanced at Amidala, wondering at her reticence. She had met with the Naboo king and several of the counselors in an attempt to convince them not to do this. The past few hours she'd withdrawn into silence. He'd wondered if she would even attend the ceremony. He returned his attention to the young king as he welcomed the Supreme Chancellor and thanked him for the assistance from the Republic. Palpatine's comments were that the Republic would welcome back any member of the Alliance: they were on the same side after all. The crowd that had gathered, cheered quietly. Bail could see and hear the incredible sorrow of the citizens of Naboo. Amidala left at that point. He sighed. That she would leave Naboo rather than remain in the Republic, disturbed him-even though he didn't understand her actions. He turned quickly as he felt someone approach. "Supreme Chancellor," he said politely.

"Senator Organa. I wish to talk to you. This clone war must be ended."

"I agree." Bail winced slightly under the chancellor's scrutiny.

"I propose that the Alliance and Republic unite in our common cause."

Bail hesitated. There was a spy in the upper echelons of the Republic, he didn't want to expose his forces to anymore ambushes, but Palpatine had the advantage. He'd made the offer-if the Alliance turned it down, they would probably lose more members to the Republic. "I'll have to talk to the others."

"That's all I ask," Palpatine said. "There is another matter. I've been informed that many of the Naboo wish to leave. It will be several decades before the planet's resources recover. We need ships to take them to the refugee centers."

An all to common occurrence. Both sides had moved innumerable refugees in the past few months. Resources all around were being stretched thin. The Alliance centers on Sullusti and Alderaan were full. He knew this was true of the Republic too-but they did have more resources. "I'll contact the fleet and make the arrangements." Palpatine inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment, then continued walking. Bail studied the departing figure carefully as a little boy ran up and tugged on the Chancellor's robe.

"Mister, why?" The boy asked. He couldn't have been more than ten or so. Palpatine hesitated, then placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Bail heard Palpatine say slowly. "What's your name?"

"Rwat, sir." The boy backed away a step. Bail watched, transfixed as the boy gamely tried not to cry. "My family is dead. Why did this happen?"

Palpatine was silent for several seconds before answering, all the while his eyes searched the room, then focused on Bail. "Why is your family dead? I cannot tell you, Rwat. There are dark and sinister forces to be found in the galaxy, yet those who were supposed to have been our protectors have not served us well." Palpatine coldly stared at Bail-who blanched slightly at the veiled hint of Jedi complicity. Palpatine continued to ignore the boy, letting his words reach out toward the others. "The Republic troops were too late to help our people, but there is hope for us and the rest of the galaxy-but only if we stand firmly united against those who would tear us apart." The boy bit his lip, then ran off. Palpatine smiled with a hint of triumph as his impromptu speech was met with applause. Bail stared at him, confused by the words and the man's demeanor. The Naboo were cheered by the words-perhaps he was seeing things, putting more meaning to words that were nothing more than words...

Suddenly, Bail felt cold, as he remembered words people had said over the past six months, at Y'mala, the coincidences, Amidala...words his wife had said. The words swirled about his mind. Dark and sinister forces were to be found in the galaxy, but some were closer...Much closer...Palpatine's smile grew icier as he turned away from Bail and continued walking out.

**Coruscant**

**day 118**

Kinman Doriana rubbed his hands in delight as watched the senate proceedings from his office. Recent events on Naboo and elsewhere had finally galvanized the Republic Senate to act. He'd been working many years to bring this about. For years he'd worked to show the Senate that a strong central government was needed to keep the peace. That without this, the Galactic Republic would fall apart. Few had listened, even fewer had been willing to do anything. He'd known Senator Palpatine for years. Like himself, Palpatine was in favor of a strong central government and was against the Jedi, but unable to act against their evil tendencies because of public perception. Kinman had served the senator years earlier when he'd quietly, and almost disastrously, handled a Jedi problem. Others had intervened and it had been luck that he'd survived. What hadn't been luck, was Palpatine's interest in eliminating the Jedi-a task Kinman relished. A task he'd dreamed of since a young child, when a decision made by a Jedi had led to his mother's death.

He returned his concentration to the image of the senate arena. Senator Drey'lya, true to his word, was summing up the reasons that the Galactic Republic needed to be strengthened. He smiled at the words. The timing was exquisite. The Chancellor's homeworld had been devastated by the very forces that fought against a unified galaxy. Forces that thrived on chaos and disagreement. The clones and their masters, the Jedi.

There was applause as Senator Drey'lya finished with his speech and proposal. Lady d'Aryl of Commenor positioned her box. "My fellow Senators. I second the honorable Senator's motion that we open debate on this." There was more applause and cheers.

Then a third voice called out. "Is it coincidence that these events happen now?" Kinman didn't recognize the voice. He traced the interrupter to the Wookie delegation. They'd been quiet for most of the deliberation. The Wookie senator continued. The translator distorted his voice some. "There have been calls that the Jedi be banned for their connection to the clones. I have seen no evidence of such a connection, just fear. But I ask again, is it just coincidence? We are here today to debate offering the Supreme Chancellor incredible power by naming him Emperor. I see too many coincidences and too many unanswered questions..."

Doriana leaned back in his chair as the Wookie was drowned out by the shouts of derision from the other senators. They would vote after much debate, he figured a couple of months at the most. There would be negative votes, but not enough to stop Palpatine from becoming Emperor.

But for the first time in his long service with Palpatine, he wondered. Was it just coincidence?

**Endor Space**

**day 118**

Garm slammed the switch and shut the holo-imager off. "They can't. It goes against everything the Galactic Republic has stood for."

Mon Mothma shook her head as she reached out to touch his hand. "Maybe reason and sense will prevail. Ten thousand years of tradition and law can't be thrown out on such a whim." Garm relaxed a bit, his anger calming.

"Maybe. I just can't believe the Supreme Chancellor is allowing this to happen."

"Power does strange things. It won't be the first time that someone has tried to grab power." She stared thoughtfully at the blank screen. "In the past it has been done with armies and ships."

"Hell," Garm said. "I can fight those. The Senate is just scared that the clones will win and those who control them will secure the power for themselves."

"But who controls them?" Mon Mothma asked. Garm silently pondered the question as he stood.

"I don't know. They say it is the Jedi. I just don't see it. And I think I find that worrying." For over ten years the clones had been a nuisance. In the past six months, they'd become a coherent and dangerous menace: a real threat to galactic peace and stability. The galaxy was being bombarded by threats from all sides: the clones, the senate.

"You know-" Mon Mothma said as she pushed her chair back, "-the Jedi don't believe in coincidence."

"How else do you explain things?" Garm asked angrily. "Colar leaves the Republic, joins the Alliance and their world is destroyed. The Durol were then destroyed by a clone attack within days of voicing their wish to leave the Republic..."

He stopped as his words made sense. There was a pattern-but how could it be more than coincidence?

"Garm," Mon Mothma said quietly. "You're scaring me."

"I'm scaring myself. Look, if this is true..."

She buried her head in her hands. "Perhaps the rumor is true?"

"Which one?" There were innumerable rumors out there, most so unbelievable as to be rejectable upon hearing them.

"The one that the Sith have risen from the dead and are seeking their revenge against the galaxy and the Jedi."

"I can't believe that. They've been dead for a thousand years." Though there had been the rumored existence of a Sith Lord ten years earlier after events on Naboo.

"How do we know?" Mon Mothma looked up at him. "The galaxy is a big place-plenty of room to hide. And the Jedi are among the victims."

Garm stared at her, as a sudden thought so horrifying that he couldn't believe it raced through his mind. But it did fit the facts-as did one other thing. "Naberrie knows."

She nodded. "I believe so. I've watched her. She's terrified of something."

"Or someone," Garm added. "You know," he continued in a whisper. "There is one person who..."

Her eyes opened wide. "I know."


	8. Chapter 6

**Naboo Space**

**day 124**

Amidala sat at her desk, her chin resting on her hands as she stared about her quarters. What few belongings she had with her were packed in the two Corellian bags sitting by the door. She was still debating if she was doing the right thing. With Palpatine on Naboo, staying to help her people could be the most dangerous thing she'd ever done. On the other hand, the Naboo were her people: she had to help them.

She glanced down at the reddish brown surface of her desk. Not quite the color of dried blood, she realized-then promptly reprimanded herself for making the comparison. But so much had been shed here and elsewhere. Since the destruction of Naboo, three other planets had been attacked. Two were almost uninhabitable. The third...

The third, she thought sadly, was gone. Alliance intelligence said less than ten thousand of the Durol had survived. They were being evacuated to other places. With the fear and destruction wrought by the clones, came the opportunists. There were rumors that the Hutts were charging exorbitant fees to protect planets from attack. Gangs of con artists and smugglers were making fortunes off the victims. There was simply no resources left to fight the crime that followed destruction like an Emolarian plague.

Then there were the Gungan. Jar-jar had spent three weeks trying to find more survivors, steadily going into a deeper depression. The clones had destroyed all their underworld cities and polluted much of the water. The survivors were pretty desperate. She would be joining an engineering team from Alderaan to help set up water purification plants. She just hoped that they weren't too late-that they could prevent the contamination of the entire water system on her...on her beautiful world. That caused a sob to catch in her throat. She couldn't cry. Too much had happened, and there wasn't time to mourn all that she had lost. She reached for the cord around her neck and pulled the Japar wood pendant out from under her dark blue tunic. She rubbed the well worn surface. "Where did it go wrong?" She asked the air. They all had lost much-and unless the deities were kind-they were about to lose more. She tapped her comm-unit. "Has my message been received yet?"

A young voice answered. "Yes, Ma'am. The Princess Organa is on line."

"Thank-you," she said quietly, then flicked a switch. "Hello."

"Hello." The blonde woman's image smiled sadly. "I heard. Amidala, I can't believe he..." The image looked shocked, there was a quick gasp then silence.

"I can," Amidala said quietly. She recognized the malignancy in the man. Nothing could stand in his way of complete power-not even his home world. The pain inside her threatened to break out again.

"Be careful, please," Kalla said. "I wish you weren't planning to stay."

"I have to," she cut in. "These are my people, this is my home. The Naboo are a proud people, we will survive this-" She added very softly, "-somehow. You would do the same for Alderaan."

Kalla nodded. "I do understand, just be careful."

"I shall. I'll stay until the first refugee convoy leaves, then we'll put things in motion." She hoped that Kalla understood the meaning.

Kalla's image had a wistful smile. "Good. Until then."

"Until then," Amidala repeated then cut the transmission. She shivered slightly as she stared out the port window. Somewhere out there was Anakin. She had tried to contact him several times. Each time, the Republic officer in charge, an Admiral Brandel, had left a message saying Skywalker had declined the request. Despite what Obi-Wan had told her, she couldn't bring herself to truly believe Anakin had given himself to the darkside. She would try again after she'd arrived on the planet.

"Enter," she said at the sound of a timid knock.

"Senator Naberrie, Ma'am," the Sullusti crewman snapped to attention. "I'm here to assist you to your shuttle."

Amidala smiled. "Thanks." She stood slowly. She stopped at the door and grabbed her cape. "Shall we?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The Sullusti picked up her two light bags. A cold chill filled her as she followed.

**Neimodia**

**day 125**

Baryl glanced around quickly then ducked into the alleyway. Alderaan Security and CorSec had done a reasonable job, but nothing in their reports had prepared her for what Neimodia had become in the past ten years. She'd been here years ago-when it had been a thriving planet. Ten years of sanctions had ruined the economy. She could see it in the cracking paint and in the voices of the citizens. Tired anger at the Galactic Senate and humans in general.

She could also see it in the types of people who were on the planet. She'd already recognized a number of smugglers who worked for the various Hutt Cartels and other similar operations. The Trade Federation had once avoided the Hutts, so this new interaction worried her.

She glanced around, a typical alley found throughout the galaxy-smelly and dark. This was where her contact, a former-way former, she amended-CorSec operative had arranged to meet her.

"You were prompt," a voice said from the shadows.

"Just good manners," she replied. "Did you find him?"

"Oh," the voice said, "I found him, but why should I give it to you, CorSec?" She could hear his ire in his pronunciation. A tall Neimodian slipped out from behind a trash bin. His orange eyes flashed angrily at her.

"Because it is important." She didn't want to say more.

"It always is," the Neimodian said with a sarcastbic bow. "But how can a farmer be important?" He smiled slightly. "I know who he was. A disgraced public officer who had the bad luck to say the wrong thing to the wrong people." He tossed her a small box. She in turn tossed him a bag of credit chips. He grabbed the bag from the air and shrugged as he slipped back into the shadows.

She quickly placed the box in her pocket with her left hand even as her right hand reached for her blaster. "That was very interesting," a dark threatening voice said. "What's in that box?" She wasn't surprised to feel the end of a blaster in her back.

"Nothing that would interest you," she said.

"I will be the judge of that," Her assailant growled.

She managed to turn her head to identify her assailant. "And why would this interest a Rodian like yourself? She asked.

"Anything that interests CorSec, I find very interesting. That was sloppy, you really should have back-up." He indicated with a push of his blaster that she should move deeper into the alley.

"What makes you think I don't?" She smiled slightly.

"I've been watching you. There was no one else." The Rodian chuckled.

"Well, then you are even more sloppy," a voice said from behind her. Baryl's smile grew as she recognized Obi-Wan's voice. The Rodian turned quickly and fired. She turned almost as fast, her blaster in her hand just in time to see Obi-Wan block the shot with his saber, then slice into the would be thief. The Rodian collapsed without a sound. "You all right?" He asked as he knelt beside the body.

"Fine." She knelt beside him. "He's been following me since we got here. I just don't know why." She glanced around quickly. "We should hide the body." They didn't have time to deal with the authorities.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly as he stood. "Five days just to try to rob you?"

"Being CorSec does tend to attract attention...His boss may have sent him." She pointed toward the trash bin. "Not the greatest hiding place, but the smell may keep anyone but a bonka from finding him for a few days." She glanced down at the body-it was a mystery they could not take the time to solve, but she suspected a connection to the attack on Kessel.

Obi-Wan nodded then motioned with his hands. The body floated over and landed with an unceremonious thump in the trash. "I didn't notice anyone else." He said quietly.

"Neither did I." She pulled the box out and opened it. "Daultay Dofine. He has a small farm near the city of Felet. Do you think he knows anything?"

"He was on the Viceroy's staff ten years ago," Obi-Wan said. "He may..."

"I know," she said softly. "Why now?" He nodded. It was too damn easy.

**Naboo System**

**day 126**

Anakin placed his fork on the tray and watched the newcomers. Their orange uniforms stood out amongst the grays and blacks of the Republic forces-more pilots from Naboo. There had been many such new arrivals for the past several days. Through them he knew that Amidala was on the planet and apparently all right. He was desperate for news about her. For over three weeks he'd been stuck on the edge of the Naboo system, leading patrols-of all the damn useful things he could be doing. Brandel had denied his every request for a day's leave on the planet. He slammed his fist against the table. The others in the mess hall glanced his way, then quickly went back to their conversations.

He took a sip of water as he wondered why Amidala had made no attempt to contact him. He sat straighter, the glass tight in his hand, as fragments of the conversation between the new Naboo pilots and some of his own squadron reached his ears. Using the Force he willed them to speak a little louder. He was surprised to hear his wife's name. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his frown deepened. They couldn't be saying what he thought they were? He slipped into Loman's mind.

"Romance has a way of finding one even in moments of destruction, or so I've heard." Lieutenant Loman frowned, as he rubbed his forehead. "Your former queen and a Jedi." He spat at the word.

The Naboo pilot frowned. "I wouldn't know about any romance." The pilot picked up a bluish fruit. "Have you tried ice for your head?"

Loman frowned at the change of subject. "Ice, and the sour-bark powder the med-droids insist will help."

The Naboo pilot chuckled. "Med-droids leave a lot to be desired."

"Like your damn Jedi," Loman snarled as he squeezed his eyes to block the light and the increasing pain.

The Naboo pilot leaned across the table. "I don't like your attitude. The Jedi have been very loyal to the cause."

"Yea, right." Loman's voice was a sneer. "At look at what's happening to your precious Alliance and your own world." Anakin felt the Naboo pilot's doubt grow. He almost smiled at what Loman's reaction might be if his second-in-command learned Anakin was a Jedi too. The frown returned as Loman continued. "Are you so sure that this Obi-Wan fellow is the type of man you want for your queen? I've heard she's his mistress."

Anakin froze. Obi-Wan and Amidala? His master wouldn't? Amidala couldn't have.

*Oh, but they would,* a now familiar presence said in his mind. *The Jedi are not to be trusted. You must be better than the Jedi. My young friend, she will be punished for her transgressions.*

"Punished?" Anakin whispered. *Please, she must be under his influence. He's twisted her. Used the Force...*

The voice hissed. *Yes, the Force. Yet, he isn't here, and has she asked to see you?*

*No.* Anakin said. *She couldn't...Didn't...She's my wife...*

There was a pause then he felt a ripple of surprise in the Force, before the voice just said, *Punished she shall be.*

Anakin shattered the glass in his fist; unaware of the slivers penetrating his skin, or the blood streaking from his hand. *Yes, they must be punished.*

*Yes.* The voice faded away, leaving Anakin staring at the wall, oblivious to the sound of laughter from the pilots.

"Sir?" A new voice said. "Sir?" Anakin shook himself. "Do you need assistance?" The man was staring at the blood pooling on the table.

"No.." He dropped what was left of the broken glass on the tray, as he stood, ignoring the strange glances coming from the other diners.

The kitchen attendant shrugged as he cleaned up the mess the commander had left.

**Endor Space**

**day 127**

"General Bel Iblis," the lieutenant said. "There is a message from Coronet City."

"Very well," Garm glanced at his staff and motioned them to leave. Mon Mothma started to go, but he signaled for her to remain.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded as the head of Counselor Woar Stym appeared on the screen.

"Counselor Stym, what is it?" Garm asked, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong. You've been recalled to Corellia for instructions before retaking your seat in the Galactic Senate."

"What?" Garm said, his furor deepening his voice.

"I believe you understood your orders. Corellia is rejoining the Republic effective immediately. All Corellian ships and crews are to return to Corellia and will be used for system defense."

"You can't..."

"Senator Bel Iblis, the Diktat has made this decision in the best interest of Corellia. Unless?" Stym raised an eyebrow-almost daring Garm to resign.

"Yes, sir." Garm broke the switch as he shut the message off. He glanced at the piece, then threw it at the wall. "They can't do this."

Mon Mothma closed her eyes. "They have. You don't have much choice. Stay or go..."

"I'll show them," he said as he walked toward the door. "I'll give the orders to the fleet...but I'm staying."

"No. Garm you must go." She looked up toward the ceiling. "The Alliance is breaking up. Naboo has left, now Corellia...I hear Alderaan may too. Chandrila will follow. If...well, if our suspicions are true, we'll be needed in the senate."

"I..." He stared at his hands as he clenched and unclenched his fists. He took a deep breath full of resignation. "They are all bloody idiots."

"Yes, they are." Mon Mothma smiled at him. "Maybe your voice will prevent a disaster in the Senate. If you hurry, you can be reinstated before the debate is over."

Garm brightened at that. "I'll leave within six hours." He started to open communications and shrugged. He'd broken the switch. "I'll notify the Corellian fleet commanders. Tell Bail I'm sorry."

"I'll tell him that Corellia has rejoined the Republic, I will not tell him you are sorry. We'll miss you, but you can do as much-if not more-good there than here." She held out her hand in Chandrilan fashion. "Good-luck, Garm. May the Force be with you."

"And you." He took her hand. "There are other ways I can help too."

"Just use caution. We need you alive-" she stood straighter as she spoke. "-because someday we will unite our forces again, and bring the coming madness to an end." He saluted her, then turned to leave. Somehow, he suspected that someday was far away.

**Naboo**

**day 129**

Amidala stood next to the large stone statue. It was one of those things she decided. The statue survived, but the surrounding area had been ravaged. She ran her hands over the base as she remembered this place. Here was where she had rallied her people and made lasting friends with the Gungan. There was now nothing she recognized, except a barren hill and the statue. She noticed Jar-Jar watching her from the command tent. She'd never thought it was possible for a Gungan to look so depressed. Through thick and thin, Jar-Jar had managed to bring a smile to her face Now, she didn't have it in her to try to cheer him up. She glanced toward the brownish body of water off in the distance. Once there had been a thriving civilization nearby. She wiped her eyes as she remembered her only visit to Otoh Gunga: how like stars against the dark water it had seemed. Now nothing remained.

Nothing but those damned mysterious statues. Statues so old no one knew what they were or where they came from. The Gungan considered them good luck. Some luck, she grumbled to herself.

A deep roar startled her, then caused her to smile. The engines to the second water purification plant had been activated. Things were looking up. She allowed herself a small smile as she listened to the steady rumblings of the engine.

**Endor**

**day 131**

Bail closed his eyes and mentally ran down the list of ships that remained with the Alliance. He took a deep breath. Mon Mothma was correct in her assessment. The lack of the almost two-hundred Corellian capital ships was devastating. And that number didn't include fighters, shuttles, and supply ships. It was almost half their fleet. "It's not enough."

Mon Mothma nodded. "That's what I got. It's no where near enough."

"I can't believe they would do this to us...I wonder what the Republic promised?"

"Or threatened. Corellian economics is based on interstellar trade. Legal and otherwise." They both chuckled at the old joke.

"The Republic wants to run a joint operation," Bail said. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made the request...It seemed genuine." He studied her controlled response and decided it was too controlled.

"I see. From a man poised to become Emperor." She let the sentence hang.

"I heard. It didn't make an impression on the Naboo. They are too worried about their own problems."

She nodded. "Interesting isn't it? The timing, I mean."

"Scary is a better word." The timing of four incredibly vicious clone attacks had to be more than coincidence. "Well?"

"I told Garm that our voices will be even more important in the Galactic Senate in the coming days and years. We have to be seen as willing to put aside our differences and fight the clones together. No matter how much we hate the idea-or what we suspect."

"It's not inevitable. The Senate hasn't voted yet."

"No they haven't. And with Garm there, perhaps it will not happen."

"Perhaps Colonel Arasta and her team will find the answers." Too many perhaps, he thought angrily. They had very carefully avoided reminding anybody of their Corellian agent in the field. She would have been promptly recalled. Despite the Diktat's decision, many Corellians were still cooperating with the Alliance, including members of CorSec and Garm himself.

"Perhaps." Mon Mothma's tone paralleled his own darkening mood. She sat on the table and crossed her arms. "We'll cooperate with the Republic forces." He nodded. At this moment, they were in no position to oppose the Republic and Palpatine.

"I'll arrange it. Garm would be the logical choice to serve as an intermediary."

"Agreed." There was a long silence. "I don't know what you know or suspect..." Mon Mothma stared at him, her words barely above a whisper. "But is there any chance we're wrong?"

"I hope so." The words didn't sound as hopeful as he'd tried to make them.

**Neimodia**

**day 132**

Obi-Wan studied the Dofine farm as the trio marched toward the small residence. He reached out and ran his hand along a large leaf of some fruit tree they passed under.

"The fruit is pretty good," Baryl said. "Since the sanctions impossible to get though." She looked around. "He doesn't seem to have done too badly." The farm was well kept and fairly clean.

Obi-Wan and Mace also studied their surroundings. Obi-Wan noticed some scattered toys and what looked like a swing. "Looks like he has a family too." They stopped as they noticed a Neimodian standing in the doorway staring at them. Obi-Wan sensed a moment of fear and recognition. They'd come to the right place. The Neimodian had recognized him.

"Hello," he said as he took five steps forward. Daultay Dofine glared at him.

"What are you doing here, Jedi?"

"You have a good memory. I hope you can help us?"

"Why? Because of you, my world was devastated." Obi-Wan just stared at him. The Neimodian shrugged. "Well, maybe not because of you," he finally admitted. "Why are you here?"

"Ten years ago..." He moved forward until he stood a meter from the Neimodian. The others followed.

"Naboo. I see. Viceroy Gunray was an idiot, but he believed the promises of Lord Sidious." He spat the name even harder than he had the word Jedi.

"What promises," Obi-Wan asked.

"That the senate would not interfere, that the queen would sign the treaty. He promised us that he would make sure the senate would not become involved. He lied to us." The anger in the Neimodian's words dissipated as he spoke. The last sentence was spoken in resignation.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "He had influence in the senate?"

"So he claimed. Look what it got us. Sanctions, a economic depression...and a government willing to deal with Hutts." Dofine relaxed slightly. "Ten years ago I had a future within the Trade Federation. I served on the Viceroy's staff. I even had political ambitions-now I worry about crop prices, and the fact I can barely afford to send my sons to school." He looked out toward his orchard.

"You were lucky, though."

"More than you know, Jedi." Dofine closed his eyes. "When your ship arrived ten years ago, I argued that we should abandon the blockade. This did not please Lord Sidious. Gunray sent me home in disgrace. If he had been victorious, I would probably be dead."

Obi-Wan glanced at his companions, then back at Dofine. "Why did the Trade Federation go along with Lord Sidious?"

Dofine grimaced. "Gunray was greedy...And because of Tre l'tor and a groundquake."

"A groundquake?" Baryl asked with a movement of her hands that indicated her puzzlement. Obi-Wan felt just as confused.

Dofine nodded. "Once the Trade Federation had been an honorable organization. No smugglers, no slaves, and definitely no Hutts. Then came the Dark One and Tre l'tor." He silently stared at Obi-Wan, before continuing. "Nute Gunray wasn't viceroy then. I wasn't there."

"We understand, " Obi-Wan said quietly. "What happened?" He sent reassurances through the Force. Dofine relaxed some more.

"About thirty years ago, Gunray gave the land at Tre l'tor to the First Dark One in exchange for power. No one who asked what was happening there lived to find out." Dofine laughed nastily. "Gunray got power, but look what it got him." Obi-Wan glanced at Mace. The older man nodded imperceptibly. The First Dark One-a Sith Lord.

Dofine shook his head. "Gunray was responsible for the ruination of my world. Maybe not ruined in the same way as the clones do." He shivered. "And a Sith Lord's promises corrupted him. You want to know more about the Sith Lord?" He didn't wait for acknowledgment. "Fifteen years ago, Tre l'tor was destroyed by a massive groundquake. We discovered several dozen sick and confused humans and other aliens wandering near the ruins. I was on Gunray's staff by then. It was obvious that Tre l'tor had been some sort of research facility, and we were terrified that the Republic would find out. Gunray arranged to send them away-it was only later that we learned he'd sold them into slavery." Dofine looked down at his feet. "By then it was too late. A new Sith Lord, Sidious, contacted Gunray. To keep so many secrets, we were willing to do almost anything."

"And Tre l'tor?" Baryl asked.

"Gone. Lord Sidious ordered us to destroy it completely." Dofine's eyes narrowed more. "Gunray became Viceroy soon afterwards. The Trade Federation became more aggressive and successful. Then came Naboo." Dofine's voice was bitter and sad. "It ruined us."

"And Sidious?" Baryl's voice was low and equally sad.

"Vanished. We were no longer useful. The senate under their new Supreme Chancellor was brutal. Sanctions, reparations...What deal did Palpatine make with Sidious?" The three humans were startled. Dofine smiled at that. "He's going to become Emperor."

"Emperor?" Mace said.

"We've not seen anything," Baryl added. "How do you know?"

"I'm not as out of touch as you would like to believe. I still have contacts out there." Obi-Wan's face was not the complete mask of emotions as he wished. He was not able to keep the surprise and horror out of his expression. Mace was the only one who managed to control his surprise-but Obi-Wan sensed the master's terror, surprise...and strangely, resignation.

"Thank-you," Baryl said. "You've been very helpful." She glanced at Obi-Wan. They started to leave. "Oh," she said as she turned to face Dofine. "Have you ever heard of Spaarti?"

Dofine shook his head. "No. My family will becoming soon-and I'd rather not tell them anything." Obi-Wan thanked him again. Fifteen years ago, Anakin would have been about three. He sensed similar thoughts in his companions-but their dominating thought was Palpatine. The six kilometer trip back to their ship was completed in silence.

"Emperor," Baryl said. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her. Mace quietly faced the mountains, his face a complete blank. Obi-Wan let his thoughts wander as he held her. Three people had connected Anakin to the light. Shmi was dead. Amidala and he were next.

No, he realized. There would be no assassin lurking in the dark waiting for him. As Anakin's last test, Palpatine would arrange a final confrontation. The invitation to be there had been sent. He glanced at Mace. He felt Mace's affirmative response. He pulled the woman in his arms tighter against him.

They had to go to Spaarti.

**Endor**

**day 135**

Bail smiled as he watched the holo-vid his wife had sent. It was press interview with Doctor Ettyk, confirming the rumors that Princess Kalla Organa was pregnant. The ruse seemed to be working. The doctor was convincing in his telling of her problems with the pregnancy and her need to remain in seclusion. Bail leaned back and put his feet up on his desk. Very few people knew that Kalla wasn't pregnant-and even fewer knew about Amidala. And he would keep it that way. Amidala hadn't said much about her husband; but if he was correct, her secret made their position as surrogate parents a very dangerous one. The holo-vid ended.

"Congratulations, Bail," Mon Mothma said. "Now that it's official." She sat down across from him. "But you don't look particularly happy."

He took a deep breath that he released slowly. "It seems unfair to bring a daughter into the world now."

She smiled. "Perhaps by the time she is old enough to care, we will have improved things."

"I hope so," Bail said quietly. His thoughts were on Alderaan: with his wife and with Amidala.

**Republic Star Cruiser: New Day**

**day 141**

Palpatine smiled. The senate debates were going well, despite some minor opposition to the many petitions to name him Emperor. That Garm Bel Iblis was opposed, did not dismay him. The Corellian decision to rejoin the Republic was not a surprise-the timing could have been better though. But it wasn't important. Garm could be neutralized. He would use Garm to destroy the Independent Alliance, a bit of irony that pleased Palpatine. The leaders were too stubborn to willingly come back to the senate. And until the resolution passed, he didn't want them there.

Like always, the solution was simple for a Sith. He had offered Bail Organa command of a joint task force for a major offensive against the clones. With Garm Bel Iblis serving as the Galactic Republic liaison, the Corellian senator wouldn't have time to interfere in the senate. The few nuisance adjoiners Garm had managed to add were of no consequence. Palpatine was, after all, a patient man. And Organa was now effectively trapped in the web and had no choice but to agree to the request. It was agree or be seen as being jealous and power hungry.

The goal was in sight. The revenge the Sith had dreamed of for a millennia would soon happen: complete domination of the galaxy, and the total destruction of the Jedi.

**Naboo**

**day 147**

Amidala sat on the hillside, far from the refugee camp she studied. Her one visit there had been too overwhelming. The refugees were vivid proof of what the future held for the rest of the galaxy. She chose instead to sit on the hill and watch what her people had become. Living in tents and squalor, surviving on the generosity of the member systems of the Alliance and the Republic. Her mission here was complete, and she would be leaving very soon. The Alderaan engineers had installed twenty water purifying plants. This refugee camp had been one of the first to benefit from the clean water. She wiped her eyes.

Many would be leaving soon. A large convoy of ships had been put together to carry those refugees who wanted to leave for other worlds. Thousands were leaving. She didn't blame them for wanting to go, but it hurt so much anyway. And what hurt the most was she was leaving soon-probably never to see her world or people again. She turned her head at the sound of footsteps. "I'm ready, Jar-Jar."

"Jedi will be pleased." He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Themsa not pleased that you wander away. Meesa also worry about the babies."

"We'll be fine." She tried to reassure him with her smile. "Please, remember me?"

Jar-Jar smiled. "Meesa will remember yousa. Yousa are meesa's bombad friend."

"And you are my friend." She hugged him. Jar-Jar shrugged slightly, but his smile was contagious.

"Meesa glad." He retook her hand. "Usan must go."


	9. Chapter 7a

**Naboo**

**day 148**

Nejaa Halycon, Jedi Master, and CorSec officer shook his head as listened to his partner. "Obi-Wan owes me," he retorted.

"Us, my friend," Ylenic It'kla said quietly as he gazed around the barren landscape, before staring at a hill. "She has spent much time sitting on that ledge."

Nejaa shielded his eyes from the sun and looked, then used the Force to sense her presence. "It's her last few hours here. We should let her be."

"She has lost much." It'kla's expressive Caamasi face showed his sadness. "Like we all have."

"True." Nejaa pointed toward the Gungan who stood guard nearby. "Jar-Jar Binks has assumed the role as her protector. He's always near her-whether she wants him there or not."

"Like us. Kenobi sensed her life was in danger." The Caamasi stiffened slightly as they started walking toward Binks. "Her twins are Jedi."

Nejaa chuckled. "He's not very forthcoming with information. And he's the one off playing investigator, leaving the trained professionals here."

"He seeks the Sith Lord."

"I know." Nejaa glanced at his friend who had started sniffing the air. "Is something the matter?"

The Caamasi cocked his head to his left. "I do not know."

Nejaa closed his eyes. Yes, there was something not quite right. They approached the Gungan. Jar-Jar smiled at them in greeting.

"Meesa glad to see Jedi. Many Naboo leave today. Much confusion."

"Something suspicious?" Nejaa asked as he stretched out with the Force.

"Meesa don't know, sir."

Nejaa glanced at It'kla who nodded. "We'll look around." Jar-Jar frowned, then tripped as he started to run. A quick somersault brought him back to a standing position then he bolted toward Amidala's hill. It'kla followed him. Nejaa unhooked his saber, but left it unignited. The Force guided him toward another, slightly higher hill.

While It'kla and Jar-Jar ran toward the young woman, he concentrated on the statues on the hill.

"Yes," he whispered as he started jogging. Nejaa's silver-white saber ignited as he blocked a blaster-rifle bolt. Just as quickly there was a second blast toward Amidala. He broke into a sprint, barely noticing that It'kla's saber had blocked that shot. The assassin fired at them again, leaving Nejaa free to attack him from the rear. He barely heard Amidala shout something before the assassin blasted at him again.

"Interfering Jedi," the dark-haired man said as he fired his blaster-rifle. Nejaa ducked the shot, then blocked the next one with his lightsaber.

"We try. I presume I can't just say you're under arrest?"

The man sneered, then fired again. Nejaa rolled away and concentrated on projecting an image of his body continuing to roll down the hillside. The man smiled and turned his attention back to Amidala's group. The Jedi Master leapt, quickly slashing the blaster-rifle in half. He pointed his saber at the man's chest.

"Who are you working for?" Nejaa let his voice become low and threatening.

"Jedi scum," the man shouted then pushed himself into the blade. Nejaa shut it off, but it was too late: the assassin was dead. He hooked his saber on his belt and ran over toward where Amidala and It'kla had been.

**Naboo Sector**

**day 148**

Lieutenant Cru snapped to attention as he handed the message from the Naboo capital to Admiral Brandel, then waited as the Admiral skimmed the note.

"I don't know what they expect us to do. It's an internal matter." He handed the note back to Cru.

"Sir, the message does mention that she was murdered." Brandel shrugged. "And I know that Commander Skywalker has tried several times to contact..." He took a step back as Brandel's expression soured and the admiral glared at him.

"This matter has no bearing on the mission. There is no mention in this note about the commander. So, lieutenant, I suggest you return to your duty station and continue performing your assigned tasks." Cru saluted quickly and waited for Brandel to leave. He started to sit at his station, then glanced at the man who sat next to him.

"I need to take care of something," he said. The other man grunted. Cru glanced quickly at the time. Odds were in his favor that Brandel would not appear on the bridge again anytime soon. He clenched the note tighter in his fist. He knew that Commander Skywalker had expressed a great amount of interest in sending a message to this woman. Brandel had turned down every request. One message wouldn't have hurt anything. Cru could relate to Skywalker's attempts. He had a girl on Commenor-and he would want to know if she was okay. A quick check with the computer confirmed what he'd already suspected. Commander Skywalker was in his quarters. Not surprisingly, since the young man rarely spent his non-duty hours elsewhere. He stepped into the lift.

He wavered a second in his resolve at the commander's door. Then he knocked. The second time he knocked harder. The doors slid opened onto a spartan room. There was nothing in the room that gave any indication of what kind of man Skywalker was. He snapped to attention. "Sir."

"Yes," Anakin said in a cold voice as he looked up from his desk.

"I know this isn't my place, sir, but I understand you've requested information from Brandel about the Naboo woman, Amidala Naberrie." He watched as the commander's eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter. Brandel made his position very clear." Cru shivered slightly. While Brandel's dislike of Skywalker was vocal and public, Skywalker's hatred was quiet, cold, and calculating.

"She's dead," he said. "The message from Theed didn't offer any details, except that the Jedi were involved."

"The Jedi," Anakin said softly, but with such vehemence that Cru backed out the door. He saw a brief flicker of pain and sadness in the commander's eyes. The expression of murderous hatred that followed made him take another step back.

"Sir," the lieutenant stammered. "I'm sorry. I gather you knew her?"

"I knew her-" Anakin clenched his fists tightly-his eyes now blue ice. "-a long time ago." Cru felt his guts harden as he saluted and bolted. He'd heard stories about the cold commander-but he'd never figured that they were describing the man's ability to chill a room. He shivered as he waited for the lift, and wondered if he'd ever feel warm again.

Anakin's anger screamed for release, but he held it tight. Now was not the time, but soon Obi-Wan would pay for this. They would all pay. They'd used her to get to him-and now they would be punished for destroying her. As his anger swelled, the mysterious presence spoke. *Good. Concentrate on your anger. Draw upon it, feel the Force swell within you. Soon the time for your vengeance will be on hand.*

"Who are you?" He whispered.

*One who has waited for you for a long time. Only together can we end this destructive war and restore peace to the galaxy. We are the future-not Kenobi or the Jedi.*

*My Lord,* Anakin said, *I need to know more...*

*All in good time. You will know when you need to know.*

Anakin closed his eyes tighter and concentrated. He felt his anger form a center as the energy that came from the Force flowed through him. His smile reflected the power he felt. The Jedi were too weak to end this conflict. It took power they refused to understand and use. He would no longer be weak like them.

**Theed, Naboo**

**Day 148**

King Marlasa stared at the two bodies in front of him, before turning to the two Jedi who stood guard. "I don't understand. Why would anyone want to assassinate her?" The three Gungan who stood behind him, their heads bowed in sorrow, were the honor guard sent by the Gungan survivors. Nejaa bowed politely as he greeted them.

"I don't know," Nejaa said softly. "Maybe a misplaced belief that she was responsible for this."

"This is a terrible day. Two of Naboo's great heroes killed. The Gungan have lost so much, and now him." Marlasa said. The three Gungans stepped forward.

"Your Majesty," General Tarpals said. "The Gungan wish to claim what is ours." He clasped his hands. "A Gungan funeral is very private."

"I understand, General." Marlasa said as the other two Gungans picked up the litter that carried the body of Jar-Jar Binks and started walking away. Tarpals marched behind them.

"Wait," Nejaa said. "He died trying to save her life. He performed this last act bravely and with no thought of his own safety."

General Tarpals nodded. "And so we shall honor him. Thank-you, Jedi." Nejaa bowed.

Marlasa spoke softly as the Gungan procession left. "The Naboo are in great need of good news. Today it was not to be. I've informed Admiral Brandel. Perhaps they will provide an honor guard."

Nejaa nodded in agreement, even though he hoped they would not. "Sire, I would like to stand vigil tonight. Alone, as penance for my failure to keep her alive."

"You did what you could," Marlasa sighed. "But your request is granted. You killed her assassin. I understand no one recognizes him."

"No, your majesty." That wasn't true. Nejaa recognized the man, but also knew that to announce that Amidala had been assassinated by one of the galaxy's top hit men would only bring greater distress and confusion to the people of Naboo. And more importantly, outside investigators.

"I'll leave you to your vigil." Marlasa glanced at Amidala's body. "A sad day indeed."

"Thank-you," Nejaa bowed then waited for the king to leave the damaged temple before speaking to his partner. "You know what we need?"

It'kla nodded. "The Force shall guide me. Be careful, my friend. There may be those who seek proof of her death."

"And they shall find it." He watched as It'kla departed, then placed a hand on Amidala's forehead. "Patience. It won't be much longer."

**Coruscant**

**day 148**

Palpatine stared at the image of the man with a frown. "You have done what I asked?"

The man shivered slightly, then nodded. "Yes, Supreme Chancellor, I have seen Amidala Naberrie's body. She is truly dead." Marlasa shivered again. "Her Jedi guards are standing vigil. It is a tragic event."

"Yes, it is." Palpatine said quietly. It was also an event that should have happened earlier. "The two Jedi? You don't find their involvement suspicious?" He lowered his voice as if divulging a great secret.

Marlasa looked confused. "Suspicious? I don't understand. They did everything they could to save her."

"Yet, they are still alive." Palpatine watched and waited as the young Naboo king contemplated his words.

"Sir, what are you suggesting?" Marlasa's eyes expressed his shock and horror at the idea. Palpatine allowed himself a small smile. This was too easy.

"I'm not suggesting anything, it is a curious fact though. Good-night, your highness." Palpatine's smirk grew as the image of the confused King of the Naboo vanished. He would have rewarded her assassin handsomely if he'd survived, then arranged for him to disappear. The Jedi had saved him the trouble. Nothing would come from his hint of Jedi complicity in Naberrie's death, but the seeds of doubt had been sown. And more importantly, Skywalker also had his suspicions about her death. The young man's connection to the darkside was indeed powerful. As the prophecy of old had promised, the Chosen One, Skywalker was.

**Theed, Nabo**

**day 149**

Amidala gazed down from her vantage point high in the ruins of the palace. She knew Nejaa Halycon was behind her, still vigilant, even as a world watched her funeral. The whole event had a surrealistic feel about it. She'd spent the past day in some sort of trance, though at some level she'd been aware of the procession of mourners. She remembered wanting to reach out and tell her friends she was fine, and the sadness at not being able to. She was as dead to them as they were now dead to her. She returned her attention to the continuous succession of mourners entering the temple as she wondered how her people would remember her.

"Bail?" She asked without turning.

"I sent the message. I believe he understood the hidden meaning," Nejaa said.

"Good," she said with a small smile. She continued to stare at the scene below.

"We should be leaving."

"I know. Who was she?" She referred to the young woman whose body Ylenic It'kla had found: the one who would be buried as the former Queen of the Naboo, Amidala Naberrie.

"No one knows," he said sadly. "She died after a month in a coma. No one ever identified her."

"Ironic really," Amidala said as she turned away from the scene. "She will be buried a queen and a hero of the Naboo, while I shall fade away into obscurity." She held out her hand. "I'm ready."

"Senator," Nejaa said. "It is for the best."

"I know," she answered. "Do you know what is really happening?"

Nejaa shook his head. "Kenobi didn't say much. I know he and Colonel Arasta are out there hunting for the Sith Lord. And that I have sensed a dark presence during our stay here." He studied her carefully. "There is another presence too-one that has steadily grown darker. You know this though."

She shivered. "I know." She tried to smile. "And what scares me, is so few see the real danger." She ran her hand over a larger piece of rubble, then wiped the dust on her dark robe. "It's not the clones."

"I know," Nejaa said. "And from what Kenobi has said, and not said, your children are the future." He motioned toward what remained of the large doorway. "We do need to be leaving. Ylenic waits for us at the ship."

"Thank-you," she whispered. "For everything." She smiled as she felt one of the twins kick. The future...That seemed so far away.

**Deep Space**

**day 150**

Lieutenant Loman relaxed. This wasn't something he did on a regular basis, and almost never when flying a mission. But it was the end of their patrol and he expected Commander Skywalker to be ordering them back to the base ship soon.

Now, there was a strange character, he thought. The commander definitely worked in his own galaxy. Flying-wise, the young man could fly circles around every pilot Loman had ever met. Socially, the man didn't seem to care. He'd earned the respect of his crew-but he never attended any of the squadron functions. He'd tried to socialize with the commander early on, but Skywalker always seemed uninterested. And recently, being near his commanding officer made him nervous. Which was laughable, Loman thought, he was four or five years older than Skywalker. And bigger. Now, Skywalker was brilliant-no question that his rank was well deserved. Never mind what the Admiral's opinion was.

Brandel was an odd one too. So public in his antagonism about Skywalker. He was an Admiral, all he had to do was transfer Skywalker elsewhere, yet he didn't. Loman pondered that a second. Perhaps there was some truth to the rumors that Skywalker was extremely well connected.

He rubbed his forehead, as he felt the beginnings of another headache. They were becoming more and more frequent-especially during battles. The damn med-droids couldn't find anything wrong with him, and the human doctors only dealt with severe cases.

He opened a channel. "Did anyone bring lunch?" His wingman, Lieutenant Olm, laughed.

"Hungry already?"

"Sure am. Brandel forget us or something?"

"Who knows," Olm answered. "Hey! Wait. Look at that." Loman stared as the Republic ships started to change course and spread out. Several dumped their trash. "It looks they're preparing to jump."

Loman changed frequencies. "Commander, is that what I think?"

"Yea. The bastard is leaving." Anakin tapped his intercom. "Delta leader to base. You guys leaving us here?"

The voice of Brandel responded. "We've picked up a distress call. I've ordered the fleet to investigate." There was something in his tone that almost wanted to Anakin to say more. Anakin widened his range with the Force. He could sense Brandel's anger at the conversation-and his own squadron's wonderment at the Admiral's bizarre decision. It was getting easier to contact the squadron this way, probably because he was more familiar with their minds.

"And the convoy?" Anakin's eyes glanced toward the motley collection of nearly a hundred transport ships.

"There is no danger."

"Sir, you do remember that our primary mission..."

"Commander, we'll discuss your attitude, later." The link was cut as the ships jumped to hyperspace. Anakin glowered after them.

"All squadrons we're on our own for the moment. Extend our patrols by five kilometers." He glanced at the console. "Commander Skywalker to convoy fleet."

"Commander," a voice said. "What happened?"

"Admiral Brandel is investigating a distress call." Anakin considered reaching out with the Force and grasping the Admiral's throat, while the other speaker managed about ten words in Naboo that Anakin figured covered the situation. The Admiral could wait, he decided as a familiar sensation in the Force swirled about him. He gripped the rudder tighter. "We've got company," he shouted through the intercom."

"Where?" Loman said, then let loose a string of expletives as clone ship after clone ship appeared.

"Prevent them from getting to the transports," Anakin ordered as he hit the rudder, spinning his ship to the port. He fired in rapid succession at the larger triangular-shaped clone destroyer, before four clone fighters drove him off. If he survived this, Brandel would pay. He gathered his anger around him. The Force filled him as he in rapid succession blasted three clone fighters. He banked sharply and strafed the bottom of the clone destroyer coming in over him. A flick of the switch, and he fired a proton torpedo straight into the bridge. He pulled away. In less than three minutes the clone fleet had overwhelmed the few fighters and were now starting on the transports. He clenched his teeth as he accelerated. Three other clone destroyers were heading for the heart of the convoy. "Jump," he shouted instructions to the convoy. "Get the Hell out of here." Several transports were already accelerating. The squadron just had to protect them long enough for them to escape.

A quick roll and he found himself in position. He fired several times in rapid succession, no longer seeing the fight with his eyes. The Force controlled him as he sensed the enemy and their weaknesses. He felt the terror of the refugees; but only as a tool to further his own connection to the Force. Soon, he was barely aware of them, his concentration and furor focused on the clones, while all around him the convoy ships were being blown up.

Then it was over. As suddenly as the clone ships had appeared they jumped to hyperspace, leaving behind destruction and few survivors.

Far away, a Dark Lord of the Sith smiled.


	10. Chapter 7b

**Coruscant**

**Day 150**

Kinman Doriana closed the feed from the Senate Hall, even though the debate continued. It was taking longer than he'd expected, he thought with a slight shrug. It always did. This time much of the reason was caused by the return of the Corellian senator, Garm Bel Iblis. Garm was too intelligent to fight the measure out right, but he'd managed to convince enough of the senators that the new title of emperor would have to have limits.

Fortunately they were listening, because Doriana himself was torn. For almost two decades he'd served on Palpatine's staff. His military experience, his background in intelligence-and what he'd once thought were common goals had served him well.

He glanced back at the computer screen. Statistics were what a loser used to justify his opinion. For every statistic supporting one side, one could find a similar statistic supporting the other. He'd believed that, but try as he might, he couldn't twist the statistics he'd been studying to show that he was wrong. The numbers were there. And there was definitely a pattern. Not that he particularly worried that more alien worlds than human were being attacked by the clones. The pattern that interested him was just how the attacks correlated to other events. The recent increase in vicious and devastating attacks and the debate in the Senate. Worlds leaving the Republic were more likely to be attacked, by almost forty percent, than those that remained.

Then there was how quickly the Alliance success rate had increased when they'd cut contact with the Republic. He was the one who had spread the original story that the Alliance theory about a leak in the Republic high command was just a cover for their initial leadership incompetence and inexperience. Now, he wondered.

Individually, the numbers represented just bad luck, collectively they were more than troublesome. He hit the delete button, then called up a security program. He wanted no evidence that this data had ever been here. He entered his codes and tapped erase. There would be nothing left-not even a stray electron-to show that he'd sliced his way into these files.

Oh for the days when he'd been a simple military officer. Follow and give orders. He knew what had to be done. He needed to speak with Senator Bel Iblis quickly. He queried the computer for the location of the senator. His face fell as he read the results. Was it another coincidence? He couldn't tell anymore.

Garm Bel Iblis was on a transport. He'd been assigned to lead the Republic Fleet in a coordinated attack with the Alliance against the clones.

**Deep Space**

**Day 151**

The young ensign forced himself to concentrate as he heard Admiral Brandel behind him. "Check the environmental controls, ensign." He quietly acknowledged the order, then set to complete the task. There was still an air of shock at what the clones had done to the convoy in their absence. He briefly wondered why the Admiral was so worried about the temperature, when what was left of the refugee fleet was in desperate need of their assistance. He almost spoke up, but the sudden silence that descended on the bridge stopped him. He heard the Admiral grunt and mutter something. A second figure appeared in the reflection on his screen.

"Ah, Commander Skywalker." Brandel said louder. The admiral hadn't bothered hiding his dislike of the commander, so everybody on the bridge knew of that hatred. The power of their anger; the sense of absolute fury emanating from the two people behind him caused him to shiver and inch away. Before the admiral could say anything else, he suddenly gasped three times and collapsed on the floor. The ensign turned and started forward to help, but something stopped him. The dying admiral writhed in agony as he struggled to breathe, then he stilled. The ensign could hear his own heart rate accelerate as he stood there, frozen, staring at the body.

"That is the last mistake you'll ever make," Skywalker said as he lowered his hand. The commander glanced around quickly, before focusing on the ensign. "You, your name?" His voice was low and still smoldered with uncontrolled fury.

"Ensign Pellaeon. Sir!" He snapped to attention.

"Inform Captain Tarkin that he is now in command." The commander started to turn. "And inform the medics to take-" He poked his foot into Brandel's side. "-this incompetent fool away." He marched away; leaving an aura of cold anger in the air. Pellaeon watched as a security officer stepped between the commander and the lift door. The officer was tossed by unseen hands against the far wall then Skywalker vanished into the lift.

Pellaeon tapped his comlink. "Send a medical team to the bridge and inform Captain Tarkin that-" He thought a second. "-that Admiral Brandel has suffered a seizure." He turned quickly and addressed the bridge crew. "We still have a rescue operation to complete. Continue with sensor scans and salvage efforts." He glanced at the body and shook his head. Brandel had been a fool.

There was a slight hesitation, then with one last wary look at the lift, the crew returned to their work.

**Deep Space**

**day 151**

Baryl felt him stir beside her again and opened her eyes. When he sat up, she reached out and touched his arm.

His voice was faint. "It's over."

She sat up, alarmed. "What? What's over? What has happened?"

"There's a disturbance in the Force..."

She would probably never get used to this confusing style of conversation the Jedi were prone to, but she picked up on his agitation. "Something bad."

He nodded. She glanced around the dark hold. Whatever it was, it hadn't happened here.

He pulled his robe tighter as if to ward off the cold. "One who serves both light and dark..." His voice faded away.

"Skywalker." She shivered.

"His anger has consumed him." Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled a small gray satchel from under his robe and fingered the string. "If anything happens to me, I want you to give this to Amidala."

"Happens to you? Stop being pessimistic." She stared at the bag. "What is it?"

"Anakin's lightsaber. Please?" She nodded twice as realization sank in. A Jedi didn't willingly give up his lightsaber or lose it.

"We fought outside Mos Espa, what now seems a lifetime ago," Obi-Wan said, answering her unasked question. She then realized that Obi-Wan would be facing his former apprentice again-and knew it.

He gripped her hand tight in his, but his voice was far away. "As Qui-Gon lay dying in my arms, I promised him that I would train Anakin to become a Jedi knight. I failed. Now, I must correct my mistake."

"Don't...Self doubt can also lead to this darkside," she said, wondering where the words came from.

"She's right," Mace said from the entrance to the cockpit. "I felt it too. His anger was his undoing."

Baryl spoke calmly. "Everybody feels anger at some point or another-even Jedi. It's not anger, but what you do with that anger that turns you toward a dark path. Palpatine used Skywalker's anger..." She frowned slightly as a pattern emerged. She understood why eight months earlier Obi-Wan had been unwilling to voice his suspicions about Y'mala. The planet had been destroyed simply to anger one Jedi apprentice. Then she wouldn't have believed it, now...She had learned and seen too much not to believe it. "Now what?" She asked after several minutes of silence.

"We still have one chance of stopping him," Obi-Wan said. "We must go to Spaarti." She preferred this slightly more optimistic plan, even if his voice didn't carry much enthusiasm.

"Then we'll have to make sure we do a damn good job." There wasn't much hope in her voice either. "But first, we have to find it." She pulled at her clothes as she stood. She looked forward to returning to the Alliance fleet and changing-a rather insignificant thought considering recent events.

**Alderaan**

**day 154**

Kalla only glanced at the morning briefing, she didn't have to read it-she knew too well what was in it. The usual well wishes from the assembly; more on the continuing debate about funding for the new theater; and then more about the budget deficit caused by the war. The last few paragraphs were what worried her-the Alderaan Assembly had formed a committee to study the issue of rejoining the Republic. She knew it was pretty much a forgone conclusion that they would-but not now. The Alliance just needed time.

The goal was now more than just stopping the clones. Bail and the Jedi wanted to make sure the Clone technology was completely destroyed. They had put together a wild, desperate plan. She didn't like the plan-neither did Bail. There were just so few options left to the Alliance. She sighed as she started to read the report, then tossed it aside. The Clone Wars had cost the galaxy too much: too much blood, too much material, too much money. The galaxy was ready for peace, no matter the cost. A call for rebellion would be met by deaf ears. Working within the established government was usually the best way to solve problems-and even though she suspected this wouldn't work, civil war was a scary proposition-one that could further divide the galaxy and would only bring more death and despair.

The rest of the galaxy would have to understand the evil nature of Palpatine before they could act. And that was a scarier proposition.

**Endor Space**

**day 157**

Obi-Wan smiled as he stepped into the Moons of Alderaan's docking bay three. Elsewhere on the ship was the orderly chaos associated with the preparation for battle, but here there was calm. Halycon's small Corellian transport ship was one of only two ships here. The other was a captured clone transport that Organa had reluctantly given them for their mission. Apparently a 'convenient' major electrical problem had made the bay unusable. He could sense Amidala's presence as well as the two unborn twins. His smile grew as he sensed their potential. He also sensed her two companions' approach.

"Hello, Kenobi," Halycon said.

"Master Halycon, Master It'kla..." The Caamasi Jedi motioned for him to ignore the titles. "How is she?"

"Worried," Halycon said. "Scared...She had a rough time..."

"Master Yoda wants her to go to Dagobah...Only I can't."

Nejaa raised his eyebrows slightly, then glanced at his friend. "We shall take her." He crossed his arms and glared at Obi-Wan. "There is much you aren't telling us..."

Obi-Wan nodded. "It will take far more than we have time to tell."

It'kla smiled. "He is truly a Jedi. He speaks in circles." The Caamasi's face saddened. "I watched her on Naboo. I have sensed the growing darkness in the Force. You hope to expose Sidious before it is too late."

"It may already be too late." He closed his eyes. "Amidala's children...If I don't return, promise you'll protect them and eventually teach them." It'kla stepped forward and gripped Obi-Wan's hand.

"I promise. It is the oath of one master to another." Obi-Wan glanced at the two masters. "Yes, you," It'kla continued. "The tests you have and will undergo, only a Jedi Master can complete. And if the Jedi Council still existed, they would see the wisdom of my words."

Nejaa stepped forward. "I promise too, because I would hope if something happened to me, someone would care for my son."

"Thank-you," Obi-Wan said, then made a decision. "Sidious' new apprentice, is my former Padawan learner, the father of her children."

"I thought I felt something," It'kla said. "The young man she tried to contact on Naboo?"

"She wasn't supposed to. Did they?"

"No," Halycon said. "But perhaps she should have." Obi-Wan wondered why-letting Anakin know that Amidala was with child might have ended any hope for the future before it began.

Halycon continued. "Maybe seeing her could have prevented this."

"And maybe destroyed her and the children," Obi-Wan retorted. "Master," he tacked on hastily.

"No..." Halycon said as he looked back at his ship. "The Force is not omnipotent."

It'kla spoke quietly, "We see a possible future-and yet we don't know until too late if the steps we take will cause that future or change it." The two other Jedi nodded. "We must be going."

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said in parting.

"And you," Nejaa said.

**Deep Space**

**day 161**

Bail studied the trio carefully. "I can't convince you to change your mind?" Since Kenobi had revealed their plan almost a week ago, he'd tried several times to change their minds.

"No sir," Baryl said-he thought she sounded a bit reluctant.

"The ship is ready," Bail replied. The plan made sense, he had to admit. It's just that he wanted the Jedi present in the upcoming battle. He suspected some sort of trap...

The older Jedi spoke in quiet, measured tones. "It won't be a trap."

Bail stared at Mace, then shook his head. "Then why has he offered us this chance?"

Obi-Wan glanced at his two companions before speaking. "Because, his plan is complete. He now wants to reunite the Republic under one rule."

"Then we should remain apart and continue the fight..." Bail knew better. The past eight months of war had wreaked such havoc that the galaxy was tired of war.

The two Jedi nodded. "We must be as patient as he was," Obi-Wan said. "It is the only way that we can be successful."

"I know," Bail said angrily. "I just don't like it."

"None of us do," Baryl said. "But finding Spaarti may just help."

"Well, it would cut off his supply of clones." A flashing red light on his desk caught his attention. "We're at the rendezvous site."

"Senator Organa, sir," A voice cut in. "Senator Bel Iblis sends his greetings."

"Patch him through." He glanced at Obi-Wan. "I had hoped you would stay...But you'd best be ready." He watched as they left, then hit his switch. "Garm."

"Hello Bail," Garm's voice said. "The Bothans have outdone themselves. I'm on my way over."

"They found Spaarti?" He glanced at the closed doors.

"Not that lucky, I'm afraid."

Bail glanced out the port window. No, not that lucky. "I'll have the command staff waiting." He cut the connection. What he saw out beyond his own fleet was an impressive array of ships and firepower. He shivered. The Republic had become even stronger during the conflict than he'd imagined. The Jedi were right. Patience was going to be a virtue that he would have to master if they were to succeed.

**Day 162**

**Deep Space**

Obi-Wan activated the sensors of their ship and groaned. Bail had sent them the coordinates for the location of the Clone fleet and he wasn't sure if he was surprised or not that the fleet was actually there.

Baryl leaned over his shoulder. "I can't believe Palpatine is willing to sacrifice this large a fleet...There must be something else. No sign of it being a trap?"

"No," he said. "The Alliance and Republic fleets are not flying into a trap." She looked at him. "The fleet should be here soon."

"We're as ready as we can be."

He reached out and took her hand. "The Force will guide us."

She snorted as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat. "We'll need more than that if the codes Organa gave us don't work."

"If they don't, we'll just have to improvise." Obi-Wan knew they would work: Palpatine wanted them on Spaarti.

"Does this seem too easy?" She asked as she leaned back. He stared at the viewport, trying to formulate an answer that would be truthful, but not tell the whole truth, and failed.

"I see..." She pointed toward the screen. "They're here." The combined Alliance and Republic fleets appeared and the first clone ships exploded.

It would now get very interesting. Their goal was to get aboard one of the clone destroyers-thus the stolen clone transport and codes. Once onboard, they would wait for the clone ship to return to Spaarti.

The only problem was that they had to do this in the middle of a battle-with the all too real potential that both sides would fire on them. "Well," he whispered, "if it was easy, it wouldn't be a job for a Jedi."

He cautiously flew the ship straight into the fray. He barely heard Baryl gasp as he let the Force flow through him, warning him of danger and allowing him to dodge attacking ships. He guided the ship toward one of the large triangular shaped clone destroyers. The clones were preparing to retreat. He joined in with a convoy of returning fighters. He shuddered several times as he was overwhelm'ed by the presence of clones. "Send the transmission," he whispered.

"It's working," she replied-her hazy voice breaking through the grip of the Force. "We're not being challenged." He opened his eyes as their ship was swallowed by the larger one. "Wow."

"It's huge," Obi-Wan agreed as he found a place to land. No one seemed to pay them any attention as he shut-off the engines. "Now we wait."

"And hope. I'm no longer sure I like this plan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "If you have a better one, please let me know." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Sir," Threepio said behind them. "Artoo wants to know if you want him to tap into the computer system."

"Not yet," he replied to the droid as he pulled away from Baryl. "We haven't had much time together," he whispered for her ears only.

She gripped his hands. "No, we haven't. But you're the one who insisted on bringing the droids."

"They'll be useful." They were also a problem: they knew too much.

"Sir," Threepio continued, but the arrival of the third human stopped him. Mace smiled kindly at the couple as he guided the droid back to the hold.

"There are times I don't understand human behavior," the tall droid muttered as he left.

Baryl chuckled. "We should get ready." Obi-Wan agreed as he kissed her forehead.


	11. Chapter 8a

**Deep Space**

**Day 162**

Bail Organa stood at parade rest as his command ship joined the battle. He was a spot of stillness in a sea of constant motion. He watched, his face devoid of any emotion, as the enemy was decimated.

"Sir," his tactical officer yelled. "They're fleeing."

"Very good," Organa said. "Notify the rest of the fleet to pursue." He felt a flicker of excitement as he spotted a fleeing clone shuttle, that he quickly controlled. Several Alliance fighters were attacking it, but the ship seemed to magically duck every shot. It was tempting to order the fighters to back off-but only three people not on that shuttle knew why it was important. He almost sighed with relief as the shuttle disappeared into one of the mysterious clone destroyers. He continued to stare at the view after the enemy had jumped to hyperspace.

"Sir, message coming in from Senator Bel Iblis." Bail motioned for the transmission to be played.

"Well, we did it." Garm's voice wasn't thrilled. They both knew it was too late. The galaxy would see Palpatine and his forces as victorious. The Alliance would no longer be considered a viable entity, but Bail would keep it together a few more weeks, before he let the apparently inevitable happen. Even then...He shook his head as he responded.

"Yes, we did." The damage to the clone fleet had been considerable. "Recall all ships."

"Bail," Garm said. "We'll stay for three hours for salvage, but Palpatine has sent a recall order. The Republic fleet is massing."

Bail acknowledged the message, even as he wondered what Palpatine was planning. "Send this order to all ships in the Alliance. Rendezvous at Endor in three days." He stared at where the clone ships had jumped. He'd been so worried about a trap for the Alliance, that he'd failed to see the one set for the Jedi. They would have to act fast once they'd received the signal from Kenobi, otherwise the Republic would get there first.

**Spaarti**

**day 166**

Baryl leaned over the little droid. "Don't whistle that you can't find the navigation database. It's in there somewhere." She growled as the Artoo unit whistled shrilly at her. She glanced at the translation screen. "So, they encrypted it. Why do you think we brought you along?" This was answered with a blurp. She didn't bother with that translation.

"Colonel Arasta," Threepio said. "Artoo would work better if you would not insult him." At this Artoo chirped in obvious agreement.

"I bet he would." She wanted to throw her hands up in frustration, when suddenly the shorter droid started whistling and chirping. "What?"

"Colonel, he says the ship has returned to realspace and is presently heading for the fourth planet in the system."

"Unhook him, and return to our ship. It's time." She waited for them to leave, before following. Obi-Wan and Mace ran across the platform to join them.

"Company," Obi-Wan said as he scurried ahead. Mace slowed down and lingered behind them. She didn't have time to wonder why, when the hangar doors parted and several clones entered. She stopped, her blaster in her hand, but Mace shook his head, and motioned for her to get onboard. The clones continued to their ships as if the intruders weren't there.

"What was that?" She asked Obi-Wan as she took her seat next to him in the cockpit.

"Another Jedi trick. Clones are not very strong-minded. He used the Force to make them not see us. He's better at that than I am." He closed the doors to their shuttle after Mace boarded. More clones were entering. "Are they all going to the planet?" He turned and looked at Artoo.

Artoo blatted several times, which Threepio translated to mean that the some of the clones were being rotated back to the surface and new ones being sent in to replace them.

Baryl hoped this was correct, because the outer hanger doors were opening. Obi-Wan hit the ignition switch as the first ships departed. He joined the convoy, trailing at the end. She nervously tapped the console as they flew toward the grayish green planet below. The scanners showed the planet was populated and very industrial. As they passed into the planet's shadow, she could see the lights below-and a huge structure above. "Look," she whispered as she pointed. There were three nearly finished monstrous destroyers-like the one they'd just left.

"A shipyard." Obi-Wan said. "This is more than a cloning facility."

She exhaled as studied the structure. "The technology to make those ships is incredible. And it's in his hands."

"We'll have to destroy as much as possible while waiting for the Alliance fleet." He pulled up the sensor analysis of the planet they were fast approaching. "There are buildings and complexes on each of the continents..."

They were close enough to start distinguishing the larger geographic features and see the massive buildings. "Probably slave labor."

"Cloned labor," Obi-Wan said quietly. "They don't know anything else. This is what they are programmed to do."

"I wonder how long this has been here? It's more than I expected. This looks like it's been here for decades." She turned. "Artoo, any idea where here is?"

"Ma'am," Threepio said. "Artoo has calculated the planet's coordinates. It is not on any of the charts. He says we're over two-hundred parsecs from the last know planet in the outer rim."

"I didn't need an essay," she muttered.

"Easy. They're as nervous as we are." Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I've never infiltrated a stronghold controlled by a Sith Lord."

She had to laugh at his comment-the laughs were too precious these days to be ignored. "I infiltrated a Hutt cartel once. This can't be as bad." She became serious. "We're on our own until Organa gets here."

"There," Obi-Wan said pointing toward the far end of the landing port. There were no ships in the area and enough cover to hide their explorations.

She nodded in agreement. "They don't seem to mind us visiting."

"No, it'll be the departure that'll make them unhappy." She heard his whispered comment that confirmed her fears of this entire mission. She stood and quietly made her way to Artoo. "We need to send the signal." Artoo's confirming beep was solemn.

**Dagobah**

**day 167**

Nejaa Halcyon bowed politely as Master Yoda greeted them. The young woman stepped forward. "I have come," she whispered. He watched as she fingered something about her neck, something that pained her. She tried to smile at him, but instead looked at Yoda.

Yoda smiled. "Welcome. Here safe you will be." He glanced at the two other Jedi. "Something troubles you?" He asked Halcyon.

"Yes," he whispered, then stopped. Yoda nodded, then motioned Amidala toward his hut.

"Small it is," Yoda said.

Amidala only nodded as she stared at the swamp. Yoda gripped his staff tighter as returned his attention to the two Jedi. "It is time. Master Halcyon, your family survive will." Nejaa closed his eyes as Master Yoda turned away. It was his greatest uncertainty and Yoda's words comforted him.

He nodded once. "Good-bye," he said to Amidala. "May the Force be with you."

"Thank-you." Then to his surprise, she hugged him and Ylenic. "Take care."

Nejaa smiled. "We shall." She picked up her two small bags and without a glance backwards, marched toward the hut. "Take care of her, Master Yoda."

"The future she brings," Yoda said. "Remember, the Force will be with you and yours." He bowed, then he too walked away.

Nejaa turned toward his partner. "The Alliance Fleet awaits us."

"Yes," Ylenic It'kla said. "The change comes, and I don't like what I see." Nejaa agreed as the headed back toward their ship. Ylenic stopped on the ramp. "Someday you will tell me what Master Yoda meant."

"Maybe," was all the human said as he took one last look at Yoda's chosen home.

**Coruscant**

**Day 167**

Palpatine wasn't in the Senate Hall, but considering what was happening today, he'd decided that it would show appropriate restraint on his part if he removed himself from the deliberations. Throughout the entire sham, he'd maintained an air of reluctance about accepting the title the senate was about to confer upon him. When Senators Drey'lya, Brial and d'Aryl had said it was the will of the galaxy, he'd acceded to their wishes. Or so he let them believe. The fools had no idea how much time, energy, and preparation had gone into this moment. The careful planning, manipulations, and patience had all helped him achieve the moment the Sith had known would come. One thousand years of waiting were over.

Almost over, he reminded himself. In the few days Senator Bel Iblis had been with the Senate before taking charge of the joint Republic/Alliance operation, he'd managed to form a coalition that had placed some limitations on the new office and title. This minor setback would be easily overcome. He was in no hurry.

And even more importantly, Anakin Skywalker was now his. His new apprentice would in time become a very powerful Sith Lord and be instrumental in the final stages of Palpatine's plans for taking complete and total power. He glanced at the door. Doriana had waited long enough.

"Sir," Doriana said as he entered the chancellor's office.

"Everything goes well," Palpatine said with a small smile. "But you are worried about something?" He didn't need to use the Force to sense his aide's apprehension and fear. It was written all over the man's features.

"What do you know about the clones?"

Palpatine tensed slightly, then relaxed. "You've read the reports."

"No, that's not what I mean..." Palpatine's grin turned evil, and Doriana backed away. Palpatine felt the man's growing terror.

"Are you asking if I control them?"

"Do you?"

"And if I do?" Palpatine's voice lowered into a gravelly hiss. "There is much around you that you have chosen to ignore or didn't care enough to even attempt to understand. Am I to be held responsible if others in the galaxy have the same attitude?"

"I can't let you." Doriana straightened as he pulled a blaster from his pocket. Palpatine shrugged as he laughed. Doriana cringed.

"And you think that will harm me?" He sneered at his now former aide, then flicked his wrist. The blaster flew out of Doriana's hand and smashed against the wall. Doriana's eyes opened wide, and Palpatine saw the man's fear and desperation return. "Only now, at the end, do you understand." He raised his right hand slowly, the evil, feral grin widening at the sight of the stricken man. Doriana clawed at his neck, trying to pry the invisible fingers from his throat. He gasped, then collapsed. The Supreme Chancellor lowered his hand. "Fool." He turned and casually walked over to his desk, then froze.

He turned back slowly as the door opened. Anakin Skywalker stood there staring at him, silent and confused. Palpatine waited as Skywalker glanced at the body of Kinman Doriana and then at Palpatine, with a growing sense of understanding. He smiled as Skywalker slowly sank to one knee and said the words long foreordained by the Force and the Sith Lords of old.

"My Master."

**Spaarti**

**Day 169**

Mace studied the interior of the building and shook his head, his senses alert for any sign of danger. As he ran his finger along the control panels, a cloud of dust billowed into the air. He sneezed. "No one's been here for a while."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "This computer's still working." He whistled sharply. "I'll plug Artoo in. See if we can get into the main computer." Baryl and Threepio were behind him, poking through the piles of discarded equipment and materials. Threepio's continuous whining about the dirt in his gears caused Mace to grin for a second as he wandered over to the abandoned machinery. "This is old. A century at least. The Durer Iron Works changed its name about a hundred years ago." He smiled slightly. The Durer family had been using slave labor, and the Jedi had intervened. The former slaves had then taken over the company. He fingered the stamped logo beneath the rust. "This is not all Palpatine's doing."

"This isn't even the oldest facility," Obi-Wan said as he helped Artoo plug into the computer. Threepio harumphed slightly.

"The oldest building was the one we visited this morning," the tall droid said. He continued with detailed analysis of how to determine the age of a building. Mace ignored him as he wandered through the many pieces of machinery. A shrill whistle stopped him. Threepio hurried over to Artoo's side.

"We're in," Obi-Wan announced, then whispered to the droid. "Don't trigger any alarms." Artoo bleated at the insult.

"Good," Baryl's voice said from behind him. "Look at this." She held up a piece of shielding. "For a thousand years, the galaxy thought them dead, instead they quietly prepared." She handed it to Mace. "They financed this operation very carefully. This is level fifteen shielding. Expensive and legally used only on warships. CorSec has busted several pirate bands over the past couple of decades. We've noticed an increased number of their ships being shielded with this stuff."

"You're jumping to conclusions," Mace warned. "We don't know if those pirates were being supplied from here."

"Sir," Baryl said. "This whole adventure has been based on nothing but a jump to conclusions. And unless that computer spits out Palpatine's name, we will still have no evidence."

She did have a point. "No, we don't, but you will before you leave here," he said quietly. Baryl studied him carefully, then shook her head.

"It looks like this was once where they made the shielding. Primitive equipment. Probably found some money somewhere and upgraded. Two Sith at a time. Who does he trust enough to run this place in his absence?"

"I don't know," Mace said as he pondered her question. They started walking toward the platform where Obi-Wan and the droids were. "Finding anything?"

"Artoo's in the first secure level," Obi-Wan responded. "So far it's mostly routine stuff: operating instructions and the like." He leaned over to look at the data. "See if you can activate the main screen and have the map appear on it," he asked the droid. There were several hisses, and one flash of light as energy flowed through various power conduits for the first time in a long while. The projection screen flickered and a holographic projection of Spaarti appeared. Mace studied it. They needed to find the main buildings.

"Apparently-" Threepio said in an even more officious voice than usual, "-the original inhabitants needed to clone themselves after an accident destroyed their ability to reproduce. When the the first outsiders arrived, the population was already very small, while the technology they used very advanced. With the arrival of the Sith, the few surviving inhabitants were forced into slavery. The last Spaarti died sixteen years ago. Their technology did not work on other species, and it took decades of research before a viable human clone could be made." Threepio glanced back at Artoo. "And another four decades before a clone lived more than a few hours."

"Thus the missing scientists," Baryl said. Mace agreed as he remembered her findings on Coruscant.

"Spaarti was remote, not on any of the maps: it was ideal for their plans. I suspect if we check in records, we can start tracing money and materials..." Obi-Wan glanced at the map.

Baryl smiled slightly. "You're learning; it would take years though. There would be dummy corporations, and many falsified books. And I really doubt a Sith Lord just walked in and made company officials an offer." Obi-Wan glanced at Mace, a stricken look on his face.

"They wouldn't have known. The Force can be used in many ways," Mace said. "And the Sith are not the only ones who use the darkside. Not all Jedi serve the light. Some find money, revenge, or power to compelling to resist. You asked earlier, to whom Palpatine would entrust this facility. I would think one of these dark Jedi."

Obi-Wan returned to the droid and whispered something, Mace had a good idea what the younger man sought. The darkness attracted more darkness. It wouldn't surprise him if Palpatine did have a collection of dark Jedi. The droid whistled while Obi-Wan read the screen. "There are several mentions of Offworld over the years."

"Nasty company," Baryl said. "They had quite an unpleasant reputation..."

"It was operated by a dark Jedi," Obi-Wan said as he stared off over the machinery. Baryl glanced at Mace, her question clearly written in her expression.

"Obi-Wan was Master Qui-Gon's second apprentice. His first turned from the light and took over his family's operation," Mace whispered to her.

Her eyebrows raised slightly, then she nodded. Their attention returned to the map when it flickered. Threepio cocked his head as he listened to Artoo's bleeps and whistles before speaking. "Artoo is not able to break into the fifth secure level. He says that he can have the key facilities appear on the map, though. The green spot is where we are now." The three humans stepped closer to the map. "As you can see, it is on the northern most continent. Apparently the weather is too variable to operate on a year-round basis."

Baryl glared at the protocol droid as she ordered him to skip the trivial details. Mace could feel her rising stress levels. Threepio seemed to sigh in frustration then continued. "The cloning facilities are located on the largest southern continent. They are in red." Artoo beeped. "Yes, I will tell them. The main computer is located in the same facility." Threepio pointed unnecessarily toward the spot.

**Coruscant**

**day 172**

Palpatine glanced at Bel Iblis, then back at the Bothan Intelligence officer as General Merlyk continued speaking. The other Republic military officers seemed pleased with the information the Bothan was giving them. "My Lord," Captain Tarkin said. Palpatine smiled to himself at the title. The Senate had confirmed the title of Emperor on him. Now to end the war and unify the galaxy under his rule. Tarkin would be an easy convert to his vision for the new order he had planned for his military. The man had potential-and was ambitious-a perfect combination in the kind of officers he would be needing. Bel Iblis, on the other hand, would bear watching. He could sense the Corellian senator's distrust. Patience was a Sith skill that he had mastered. Eventually he would see to the Corellian's death, but now it was too soon. The same was true for the others in the Alliance leadership. Like Naberrie, they would eventually be eliminated.

Palpatine thanked Merlyk. The Bothan knew too much-not enough to be dangerous, but enough to make him a threat. Merlyk was in too deep to say anything. And would soon be in deeper. He stood. "I shall lead the attack on the Spaarti base. This will be a day the Republic will long remember."

"My Lord," Tarkin said, "Is that wise?"

Palpatine allowed himself a little smile at the man's question. "The time has come to destroy these clones once and for all. They destroyed my homeworld." He stared at Tarkin, who quietly nodded. There would be no other argument. He dismissed everybody before Bel Iblis could ask any questions. The Alliance would not be involved in this attack. Then he waited.

"My young apprentice," he whispered as the wall behind him rotated to reveal a hidden passageway.

"My master," Skywalker said as he knelt. "What is thy bidding?"

Palpatine didn't speak for several seconds. His apprentice was impatient. Age and wisdom would cure him of that. He smiled. "We have learned where the Jedi secret base at Spaarti is. There you will face the man who betrayed you: who ordered your wife murdered."

"Kenobi," Skywalker said his face pinched in anger as he fingered his lightsaber. "It shall be as you wish."

"Not as I have wished, my young apprentice, but as I have foreseen."

**Alderaan**

**day 172**

Kalla Organa's fury out weighed her boredom as she listened to the Alderaan Assembly President talk. The blonde woman paced her quarters as he finished. She had influence in the assembly and might be able to delay the decision-but the rulers of Alderaan had for the past two centuries been figureheads. She took a deep breath before replying to the president. To maintain the facade of her pregnancy, she wasn't allowed any visitors. He was speaking to her from the Alderaan Assembly Chambers. "Mr. President, I can sympathize with with the assembly, but I cannot agree with their plans. The Galactic Republic has centralized power in Coruscant. Too much power is in the hands of one man. Eventually they will seize control of our military and our independent status will be lost."

"I have heard others voice similar fears, your highness, but there are also rumors that the Galactic Senate will impose trade sanctions on worlds who refuse to rejoin the Republic..."

"Empire," she retorted. "With an Emperor in control, it won't be long before the Republic becomes an Empire."

"Yes, your highness. We cannot afford sanctions. Our yearly budget is..." She hated the tone of voice he was using-he almost sounded bored at her repeated warnings about the Emperor.

"I know all about the budget. I read it every year." She took several deep breaths. She wasn't surprised. After Corellia had rejoined, she'd known that Palpatine would go after the rest of the Alliance members. A few would resist, but as Palpatine took greater and greater control, their resolve would be tested-probably by stronger methods than a simple embargo.

"Yes," she said in a resigned voice. "Mr. President, I would wish that you try to convince the others to change their mind, but you must do what you consider is best for Alderaan." She closed the connection.

**Deep Space**

**Day 172**

Lieutenant Loman shook his head in surprise as he watched the retreating figure of his former commanding officer. "What's he doing here?" He asked his new second-in-command.

Toma grinned. "Sir, you really need to take your head out of your ship. Skywalker is with Palpatine."

"Trying to buddy up with the emperor now is he? I'm just surprised to see him here, considering..."

"Brandel was a nerf brain. Abandoning the convoy like that." Toma's bass voice lowered to a whisper. "They say Skywalker is a Jedi. Didn't lay a finger on Brandel."

Loman's eyes narrowed. "Jedi? Here?"

"Sir, I'd be careful. He's apparently pretty powerful."

"I don't care. After what they did to my father..." Loman glared at Ensign Toma. "They took away everything." Loman clenched his fists. "Everything. Even his life...They say he killed himself, but I know better. Mom told me."

Toma shifted, but Loman ignored how uncomfortable he was making Toma feel. "Sir..." Toma shrugged as Loman walked away.

**Endor**

**Day 172**

Bail smiled as the voice of his wife filled the room. "Hello, dear."

"Bail," she answered. He recognized her tone as meaning trouble. He quickly motioned for Mon Mothma to stay. "I've been informed that the Alderaan Assembly will be voting in the next few days to rejoin the Republic."

"I'm not surprised." He glanced downward. "The war is almost over. We have the information. The Alliance Fleet will enter battle together one last time."

"Good," she said. "And the other?" Bail glanced at Mon Mothma. The Chandrilan senator didn't know the truth about Kalla's pregnancy.

"Everything is fine. The package will be delivered...when it is delivered." He shrugged. Even over a secure channel, he didn't want to risk divulging too much. "Can you delay the Assembly's decision?"

"I think so. A few days, maybe even a couple of weeks."

"That's plenty of time. Be careful."

"You too."

"The rumor is that the Galactic Senate is considering trade restrictions against those who don't rejoin," Mon Mothma said as he closed the transmission. "The Chandrilan Congress is split."

"No, it's more than a rumor," Bail replied as he stared out the viewport. "It's a powerful weapon: most worlds rely on interstellar commerce."

"And those that don't will eventually be forced to rejoin at gunpoint." She clasped her hands tightly. "One last battle, before..."

He flicked a switch. "This is Bail Organa to all ships. Begin the countdown. Spaarti must be destroyed and this conflict brought to an end. On my mark, jump to hyperspace." His hand moved to another switch. The Moons of Alderaan lurched forward and the stars began to stream past the viewport faster and faster.


	12. Chapter 8b

**Spaarti**

**Day 173**

Obi-Wan sat straighter, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the Force. As he stretched his sphere of responsibility he could sense clones. They were not far enough away, but not so close as to provide any sense of danger. He could sense the others: Baryl and Master Windu standing by the locked door; and the droids at the computer. Artoo had learned much in their few days here. Far more than he'd been able to pass on to his human companions. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at the thought of the droids, then frowned. Now was no time to become sentimental. They were droids, he tried to remind himself. His frown deepened as a shadowy wave swept by, then disappeared. It wasn't Anakin or Palpatine, he decided as he tried to locate the source to no avail. He opened his eyes. Baryl was still kneeling by the locked door, swearing quietly. The lock was Force activated, but of a nature he'd never seen. Neither he or Mace had had any luck opening it. Such a lock implied that whatever was behind it was important.

Or so they'd hoped. She was attempting a more a traditional method, using a pick and file. "Sir," Threepio said from behind him. "Artoo has managed to crack the fifth level." Obi-Wan stood.

"Excellent. Anything?"

Artoo blatted, then whistled quietly. "Yes, sir," Threepio interpreted. "He says there is much information, he's downloading it now."

"No," Obi-Wan said. "We don't have time. Have him find the information I requested."

"But sir," Threepio started to say, then stopped as the Jedi glared at him. "Yes, sir." The droid whispered something to the shorter one. Artoo bleated twice. Obi-Wan took a deep breath. They were into the main files. They needed to know which buildings to destroy-there were too many, even for two Jedi, one CorSec officer, and two droids. Anyway, they really didn't have time.

Artoo whistled. "Sir," Threepio said. "Artoo says he's found something."

"What?" Obi-Wan said. Both Baryl and Mace moved closer.

"Codename Wayland. It seems to be a storage site. They have been shipping extra supplies there, including cloning cylinders, sir." The tall droid managed to look concerned.

"Wayland," Baryl gasped. "Waylen...It wasn't a person." She jumped up the three steps and pushed Threepio out of her way. "Where is it?"

Threepio harumphed slightly. "The information is not present at this level. He says there are three more secure levels." Baryl looked at Obi-Wan.

"Waylen. Amidala's aide was murdered for learning that information-so, most likely, was his Bothan contact."

Obi-Wan remembered that night, almost nine months ago. He and Anakin had just returned to Coruscant after the devastation or Y'mala. That had been the beginning of the end of everything he'd known. His life...He glanced at his hand as Baryl took hold of it.

"With all endings come new beginnings," she whispered. "We need to find this place." She glanced at Threepio. "Any chance of slicing into the higher levels?"

"Yes," Threepio replied. "But it will take time." She glanced at Obi-Wan who shook his head.

"If we have time, later," she said slowly. "I'm not sure I like Palpatine having extra cloning cylinders laying around. It means...It means..."

"It means-" Mace said. His eyes were distant. The man had become very quiet the past few days. "-that he is willing to allow this place to be destroyed. He may be hailed as the hero of the moment, but the galaxy will not stand by and let the cloning continue..."

"No, but the ships..." Obi-Wan glanced at the ceiling. "Artoo, find all the sites involved in shipbuilding." He spoke to his companions, "But they can take the shipbuilding technology. We have to destroy that."

"He'll have placed back-up copies elsewhere." Baryl reminded him.

"Then we delay his access. A few years maybe-but it may be the difference between slavery and freedom in the years to come." Obi-Wan felt the excitement of the moment. "The Republic and Alliance forces will destroy the cloning technology."

"And Wayland?"

"We'll have to find it by other means, later." He had to admit he didn't like the thought of spare cloning cylinders and their operating instructions lying around. He just knew that one day those cylinders would come back to haunt the galaxy.

There was the briefest stirring in the Force. "Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs." Qui-Gon's voice faded away.

"The here and now," he whispered back the words his teacher so often had reminded him of.

"What?" Baryl asked. She nodded toward the door. "Whatever is back there, we won't learn today."

"I'm not surprised," Obi-Wan said. Palpatine-or whoever-had used their Sith powers to seal it from trespassers. There were probably some nasty surprises for any unwelcome guests anyway. He started to read the data that Artoo was sending to the console. "There are six buildings spread over the southwestern continent. Plus four shipyards. We can destroy the land buildings. Organa and the fleet can destroy the shipyards." They gathered around to start planning.

**Deep Space**

**Day 175**

Palpatine watched as his new apprentice spun about and blocked the yellow beam of light. A faint smile danced upon his face as Skywalker blocked three more shots from the practice droid. "Excellent, my young apprentice." He picked up one of the balls at his feet, flicked a few switches, and tossed it toward Skywalker. The young man spun rapidly to block the shots from the new attacker. Palpatine's satisfaction grew as he watched how easily the new Sith Lord handled both practice droids. He flicked his wrist, the two droids dropped to the ground. "You have done well. You use your anger effectively."

"Thank-you, my Master." Skywalker shut his saber off and started to replace it on his utility belt, when he spun around, lightsaber ignited, and sliced the large pipe that was flying toward him into seven pieces. Palpatine lowered his hand.

"Relax," Palpatine hissed. "Feel your anger. Concentrate on it. Force it to do what you want." Skywalker stiffened and the table behind him shattered. "Simple, but effective. The darkside can be used to repulse one's enemies. It can also be used to absorb energy and that energy used. Take your lightsaber, concentrate," he waited silently for several minutes as Skywalker stared at his red blade. "Now, grab the blade and use the energy to ignite the table you shattered." Skywalker looked at him quizzically, then took his left hand and wrapped it around the blade. The blade went out as it fell from his hands, while the table pieces burst into flame.

"You have taken your first step into a much larger world." Palpatine watched while an astonished Skywalker picked up his saber and stared at the burning table. The young man had incredible potential. For the moment and many years to come, he was under Palpatine's control-but one day there would be a confrontation. It was the way of the Sith. He had no intention of that happening anytime soon. The Sith had learned many ways to use the Force that the weak Jedi would not use, even if they knew them; these he would reveal to Skywalker slowly.

"Master?" Palpatine brought his attention back to his student. "Won't Captain Tarkin wonder about the damage?"

Palpatine cackled. "Captain Tarkin will do exactly as he's told." He waved his hand and the flames died out. He picked up the spherical droid and again tossed it toward Skywalker. With lightning efficiency, the man spun, ignited his saber, and blocked three shots in rapid succession.

**Tatooine**

**day 176**

Beru glanced up from the food she was preparing when the door closed. She put the knife down. "How are the Darklighters?"

"Fine." Owen hesitated slightly. She turned to face him.

"What? What's wrong?" She felt the familiar feeling of panic. There were many dangers in the desert. "The Raiders?"

"No." He smiled at her, relieving her tension. "The Sandpeople are quiet, for the moment." Every so often, the antagonism between the settlers and natives broke into bloody violence. "Come out here." He motioned for her to follow. She did. Sitting on the living room floor was a cradle: primitive and hand carved out of Japar wood. She stared at it, the significance sinking in. She lifted her eyes now full of happiness and smiled at Owen.

"Soon, my love." Owen took her hands and kissed both of them. "The baby my brother mentioned."

Her eyes teared over. "Oh Owen. I can't believe it. A child to raise as ours." She kissed him. "Thank-you, but how do you know?"

He frowned. "I just do." He kissed her fingers. "I've planned an addition." He pointed toward the right wall. "There. He can have his own room."

She burst into tears, and Owen pulled her into his arms. "Shhh. We have much to do-" he whispered, "-before he gets here."

**Deep Space**

**day 177**

Lieutenant Loman fumed to himself as he marched toward his destination. "Jedi," he snarled. They should pay for his family's shame and his father's murder. He gripped the vibro-blade tight in his right hand. He couldn't believe that he'd complimented Skywalker about his flying skills-the gift, he'd said. His father's words. He'd even tried to make friends with a Jedi. He just couldn't believe it.

He glanced around quickly, before using the energy in the small blade to open the door to the damn Jedi's quarters. He stepped into the darkened room, the sound of the door closing behind him caused him to jump.

"Looking for something," a low voice said behind him.

"You," Loman said as he turned. The blade flew out of his hand.

"Well," Skywalker said, stepping forward. His voice even lower. "You found me." Loman glared at the dark shadow.

"You're Jedi," he said angrily.

"You know so little," Skywalker said with a slight chuckle. Loman backed away toward the wall. A second voice hissed behind him.

"Excellent, my young apprentice." Loman tried to turn to see who the other one was, but was frozen in place. He thought to scream. The other spoke again. "You've been in his mind before, now use the Force to probe it. Explore the intricacies and synapses that make up this paltry insignificant human's mind."

Loman felt the beginnings of another headache as Skywalker stepped closer. His eyes would have opened wide if he'd had control over his body. The pain in his head became more intense. He gasped for breath as it became harder to breathe; then the darkness swirled around him.

**Spaarti**

**day 178**

Obi-Wan stared at the two droids lying on an anti-grav cart, then at the datacards in his hand. It was done, yet he still couldn't believe he'd done it. "I'm sorry," he apologized again to the unhearing droids. "It had to be done."

He knew this, but a memory wipe was such a permanent thing. The droids could be reprogrammed, he tried to remind himself. Some of the quirks that made these two unique would be retained-since the wiring and processing units had not been altered. But they would not remember the events that happened before this day.

Thus the datacards. He couldn't bring himself to destroy what one day would be a valuable historical record. Anakin's children were destined to grow up not knowing the story of the Skywalker family. Maybe someday in the future, the galaxy would be safe enough for them to know that truth. He opened the satchel he carried Anakin's lightsaber in and dumped the cards. There wasn't time to worry about the future. The present was closing in on them even as he stood there.

"What have you done?" Baryl asked. She was staring at the two droids.

"Protecting the future," was his simple answer.

"You wiped their memories?" There was an element of disbelief and surprise in her voice. He nodded. "I guess I understand. Emperor Palpatine..." She took his hands. "What happens now?"

"I don't know." He reached out and squeezed her hands. "The future is clouded."

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." He shook his head. "I know. The man is amoral," she whispered. "You told me on Y'mala that it was not a simple case of who hated the Y'mala enough to obliterate them. Or even the opening attack in a brutal war...He was after Anakin, wasn't he?"

"I've seen much evil and ugliness," he said, "but nothing comes close to what Palpatine is. Anger, fear, despair, hate can lead to the darkside. He was willing to destroy worlds to evoke those feelings."

"Yet, he made a mistake. His original plan involved killing Shmi and Anakin fighting you. He failed to recognize the importance of Amidala," she whispered.

"Yes. But the damage was done."

"Now that the galaxy thinks she is dead, Skywalker will be after you. And that's why we're here."

"There were three people who tightly linked Skywalker to the light. I'm the last one. Whatever the outcome, Skywalker will become a Sith Lord."

Her eyes pleaded with his as she pulled away from him. "Then don't face him. We can leave here, go far away."

"It won't work. Until I face him, Palpatine will continue this war and millions more people will die. He now has what he wants. This battle will be the last. The clones will be vanquished and quietly disappear. Sidious will vanish and eventually be forgotten." He smiled slightly. "And Hell will be visited upon the galaxy...and the Jedi. Soon, he will order our extermination."

"He can't. The senate won't allow it."

"He can start without the senate's approval." Obi-Wan pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it. The green light helped illuminate the growing darkness. "The light of the Jedi will be extinguished." He turned it off and replaced it on his utility belt. He opened the bag and pulled out a second lightsaber. "But, once again he makes a mistake. The light will only be dormant." He ignited the second blade and stared into the bright white light. "For there is a fourth link that binds Anakin to the lightside; and one day this blade will shine again and destroy the darkness in Anakin's soul."

"His children."

"Master Yoda does not say much, but I'm getting better at listening to what he does not say." The blade hissed as he shut it down then replaced it in the bag.

"That is a long time to wait. And you?"

"Eventually I will settle on Tatooine and train the boy."

She pulled away. "And us?"

He closed his eyes to block the pain she was emanating. "Baryl, I'll be the most wanted man in the galaxy..." He didn't add, if he survived.

"I'm CorSec, I can deal with the danger. And you will need a partner. If Palpatine is out to destroy the Jedi, then you will need my help to move them." She raised a hand. "I have connections, I know people who can help with creating new identities, falsifying records."

"You know some interesting people."

"And you're avoiding the question." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"He can use you to get to me..." He held out the bag. She reached out and took it, her eyes showing her uncertainty and love.

"This was a trap-and you knew it."

"This is my destiny," he whispered. "And whatever happens will happen. The Force guided us to this moment and place..."

"The Force again...What about free will?"

He smiled slightly. "We have the option to ignore what the Force says."

"But Palpatine controls the clones. So, now the war will be over, and an Emperor sits on the verge of galactic domination."

"Close your eyes," he said as he took her hand. She did. "Relax." His voice lowered to a soothing baritone. "Find the center of you conscious being. Concentrate on it." He waited until he felt a tingle in the Force. He tapped into it. Her gasp didn't surprise him as he made contact with her mind. "Shhh. Relax. See with the Force." He allowed his concentration to spread to the surrounding machinery. "Life creates it and makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us." She smiled slightly.

"I can feel something. Confusing, strange..." Her voice was wondrous.

"The clones. The Force is somehow distorted in the cloning process." He shivered as another sensation slipped into the link. Warm, loving, full of promise...He squeezed her hand.

Cold, darkness, despair chilled the room, She screamed as she dropped his hand. As he backed away from her, he had his saber out.

"What was that?" She whispered as she rubbed her hands. "Its so cold..."

"The darkside." He glanced at the droids, then at Baryl. "I need you to promise me that no matter what happens, you will leave this planet and take the droids."

"No matter what happens?" She looked away from him. "He's here. That's what I felt, wasn't it?"

"Yes, they both are. I must face Anakin."

"No, not alone."

"Master Windu will be with me. Baryl, only a fully trained Jedi can face Palpatine and Anakin. This..." He didn't finish, he knew the upcoming fight would end only with the death of either Anakin or himself.

"Remember that you have something to live for." She stepped over to the droids. "May the Force be with you." She didn't look back as she activated the anti-grav cart.

He turned away. "She's right," Mace said softly. "You must remember her words."

"The future is clouded, Master. I don't see what will happen."

"It is uncertain. There is a change coming..."

"I remember, the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force...But how?"

"That question has been much debated," Mace handed Obi-Wan a detonator. "We finished planting the explosives. We too should leave this place." The older man fingered his own lightsaber. "As to balance. All life changes as time passes. The midichlorians must too. If they change, then the very nature of the Force changes."

"I don't understand, Master." Mace shook his head.

"No one ever truly understood the midichlorians. Obi-Wan, promise me that whatever happens, you will leave here with her and the droids. For soon, you will be among the last of the Jedi. It will be your responsibility to show the way to the new Jedi." Obi-Wan started to interrupt. "This is not a task to be taken lightly. It is a grave responsibility. This is not the time or the place, but we have no other time or place. As a member of the Jedi Council, I declare you to be a Jedi Master...No matter what happens. Now, come. We have much to do."

* * *

Palpatine pulled who his hood tighter as he passed his hand over the Force lock and the door opened. They had not been able to enter this inner sanctum. Good, he thought. He quickly activated a holographic projection of the planet. The many clone ships were represented by tiny blue dots. The Republic fleet would be arriving in just over an hour. The fleet had orders to destroy the planet and all that was here, but only after Captain Tarkin had captured the facilities where the technology and instructions for building the massive star destroyers were located. Ships the Sith had spent decades perfecting: the ships that he would use as the core of his new Imperial fleet. He spoke to the cloaked figure who accompanied him. "You were ordered to leave."

"My Lord," the other said. "I can handle two Jedi."

"That was not what I requested. Leave here or..." Palpatine whirled about his right hand raised.

"My Lord..." The other's proboscis curled and uncurled several times before he bowed. "I only wished to serve, My Lord..."

"Good," Palpatine hissed. "Leave here. We'll discuss your disobedience later. Perhaps you can think of a way to redeem yourself? " The Anzati spun about and practically bolted out the door. His dark servants would continue to work for Sidious-it wasn't time to reveal his true identity to them. The promise of power created a strong bond to the Sith-but most were not Sith material Too many of his dark Jedi served him for the wrong reasons. They were also ambitious. Some even had there own followers. He would eventually destroy them, but for now they were still useful.

He suddenly frowned as more ships appeared on the map. They weren't clones or Republic. He hadn't expected the Alliance fleet to beat the Republic forces here. Well, it wasn't a problem, only a minor inconvenience. He had planned for unforeseeable problems, the clones would hold their own until it was time for them to be destroyed.

He glanced around his room one last time. This was the one place on all of Spaarti that could not be captured. This was where he and his master had once planned their moves. Where he and his various apprentices had plotted. And most important, where he had quietly stabbed his aging master fifteen years earlier. He entered a command, then left.

Minutes later he watched as the building burst into flame. This was the day he'd long waited for. As he watched the fire, he sensed his apprentice fingering his lightsaber with the confidence that the darkside brought. Anakin Skywalker would tap that power as he faced his former teacher.

* * *

Bail stared at the planet as he ordered his fleet into attack positions. The lack of opposition surprised him. Sensors indicated the Clone Fleet was in a stand down mode, though even as they prepared to attack, the clones were marshaling their defenses.

"Send in the fighters. We have to destroy the facilities down there."

"Sir," the ship's captain said. "That will leave us without our escort."

"We have no choice." Bail turned his attention to the two Jedi who stood next to him. "Anything?"

Nejaa Halcyon nodded. "I can sense something...But there is a dark presence too."

"Two," Ylenic It'kla added. "Darth Sidious," he whispered.

That meant the Republic fleet would be there soon. Bail bit his lip as he wondered if the Republic fleet would come as friend or foe. "Inform Captain Kary, that he is to take his squadron and take out the shipyards."

"Sir," the ship's captain said. "The clone fleet is preparing to attack. Their fighters are pursuing ours into the planet's atmosphere."

"All ships, fire at will." He turned to Nejaa. "I wish we had some way of contacting them down there." The fighters were under orders to destroy everything. He wanted to warn Kenobi and his group to get out.

"They will understand," Halcyon responded. "They know we are here." Bail nodded. They all understood the risks of war and command. He shifted his concentration back to the viewport as the Moons of Alderaan opened fire on the lead clone destroyer.

* * *

Baryl closed the door to the ship's storage unit with a bang. She was still feeling the strange effects of her brief contact with the Force-with both the light- and dark- sides. The feeling had been incredible-no, not incredible, the word didn't come anywhere close to describing what she'd felt and seen.

She closed her eyes as she tried to recapture that brief moment. "No," she whispered as she was overwhelmed with images. Her eyes opened wide as she realized what she was seeing. Obi-Wan and Skywalker. "Please," she whispered to the galaxy and no one.

* * *

Obi-Wan warily entered the massive building with a shudder. He could sense Anakin's presence. The change in the young man's connection to the Force was astounding. The sensation of dark and cold he felt was not tempered by the incredible amounts of light and heat from the vats of molten metal. He glanced back at Mace then upwards. There were eight levels of catwalks surrounding the massive crucibles. Neither Jedi spoke as they stopped at the foot of a ladder. Obi-Wan started to climb first. He could hear Anakin's derisive mental challenge. He didn't understand where the hatred came from, but knew that Palpatine had succeeded in twisting the truth and Anakin. The temperature increased as they climbed toward the fifth level. Obi-Wan stopped one rung belong the catwalk and took a deep breath. He had to stay calm and focused. He pulled himself up and stood overlooking the building: the vats opened below him, the bubbling liquid made small popping noises that were drowned out by the sound of Anakin's approach.

"You came." Obi-Wan unhooked his lightsaber as Anakin ignited his with a horrifying calmness.

"Did you expect I wouldn't?" The Jedi said as he faced his student. Anakin was dressed all in black. His red blade dangling casually from his hand. Anakin slowly lifted his blade to a defensive position.

"Considering everything you have done to destroy my life, you would have been better off running away and cowering."

"I didn't destroy your life," Obi-Wan felt compelled to reach his student one last time. "He did. Deep down you know this."

"I know enough! You killed her." Skywalker snarled as lunged. Obi-Wan parried and stepped away.

"You know only the lies fed to you by Palpatine."

"He told me you lied to me, that you were behind Amidala's death...That the Jedi were behind the clones."

"And you believed him?" Obi-Wan stared at Anakin-there was a hint of hesitation and confusion. "He ordered her killed. Come with me...Anakin, please?"

Anakin lowered his weapon, then raised it. "More untruths. I should have expected this from you. You were jealous-jealous of my power and that Amidala loved me..."

"Amidala is my friend," Obi-Wan said. "There is still hope, come..." He lowered his weapon and held out his hand.

Anakin laughed-an evil sound. "And remain a Jedi? I think not. After today I am Sith. I am no longer bound by the silly rules and mindless fears that have kept the Jedi from finding their true potential. The power of the darkside is my ally." He stepped forward and swung his saber at Obi-Wan's head. The Jedi ducked and spun as his own green blade.

"You are only a master of evil," he said calmly as he parried a second slash of Anakin's blade. He noticed Mace standing near the ladder. The dark man held his own turquoise saber at the ready. "This is my fight, Master," he called out as he feinted to his right, before cutting back to his left. Anakin leapt clear, then jumped up one level. Obi-Wan took a deep breath before following.


	13. Chapter 9

**Spaarti**

**Day 178**

Baryl couldn't stop pacing. She had managed to block the images from the foundry and the duel, but she still felt a nervous energy that needed to be expended somehow. She had debated what her options were and made the (unfortunate) decision that there were not too many. To stay with the ship or try to blow something up. She'd seen too many operations screwed up by overzealous agents who weren't where they were supposed to be because they had tried to do something-like sabotage more of the buildings. Her choices were further limited by the knowledge that somewhere, not too far away, was a Sith Lord. So, she waited outside their ship.

She ducked as the air shattered, then looked upwards. Fighters. She recognized the elongated fighters of the Alliance. They streaked along the surface firing at the many buildings, then suddenly pulled up into a steep climb. She shook her head and watched as a second group of fighters, smaller, more compact than the Alliance-wing. These clone fighters were streaming into the fight. She gripped the stabilizer support as the ground shook. Several of the buildings blew into a myriad of colors, then started to burn. She stared horrified, not knowing which building they were in.

She took several deep breaths as the air battle continued. She couldn't tell which side was winning, there were just too many. She tried to will one of the Alliance fighters to break away. Emperor Palpatine was around somewhere, all it would take was one lucky shot-guided by the Force-and the galaxy's future would be brighter. She winced as several fighters almost directly overhead exploded.

* * *

The Moons of Alderaan headed straight toward the second shipyard. The clone ships were regrouping and preparing for another attack even as Bail Organa ordered all guns to fire. They were still a few hundred meters out of range, but there wasn't anymore time. The Alliance ships were being systematically picked off by the superior firepower of their enemy. The ship rocked.

"Sir, direct hit. Starboard shields are failing. One more..."

"Well, Captain," Bail said with a greater calmness than he felt. "Make sure they don't get that chance."

The Captain narrowed his eye as he ordered a massive barrage from the starboard guns. Bail continued to watch, not even distracted by the half-hearted cheer when the shipyard blew. "Excellent shooting. Now, let's get back to the fight."

"Sir, incoming ships."

"Whose?" Bail asked.

"The Galactic Republic, sir," the ship's captain said. "We're saved."

"Or doomed," Bail said under his breath.

Only one person heard him. Nejaa Halycon's expression didn't change as he closed his eyes. The Sith indeed had planned well. The rescue of the Alliance Fleet by the Galactic Republic would be seen as yet another timely intervention by the new Emperor. Nejaa sighed as his senses drifted back to the planet below.

* * *

Captain Tarkin came to attention as the Fleet admiral appeared on the holo-imager. "Captain, we've engaged the clones and ordered the Alliance fleet to pull back." The Admiral laughed. "Proceed with the ground assault."

Tarkin saluted as he smiled. His assault would result in the capture of the planet's surface and the destruction of the cloning technology. He saw this as a test, with promotion as the reward for success. He'd seen the new Emperor watching him throughout the trip to Spaarti. An Emperor would eventually need a strong military to guard his empire, and Tarkin planned to be an integral part of that movement. Not that he couldn't take care of himself. He ordered his detachment of ships to head toward the surface. Each unit had their orders, but he'd secretly given second orders to those he trusted to download as much information about the incredible technology the clone armies had. It would be useful as he planned his career in the new order.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi swung his blade at Skywalker's. The two blades hissed and snarled as the two men fought for supremacy. Obi-Wan suddenly spun and slashed at his opponent's legs, Anakin's counter sent him rolling backward, dangling perilously close to the edge. Obi-Wan somersaulted forward, then leapt at Skywalker.

Skywalker laughed, then flicked his fingers. Tendrils of flames from the molten liquid six stories down leapt up. Obi-Wan jumped up a level and waited, the Sith Lord's laugh still ringing in his ears. Anakin had always shown remarkable proficiency with the lightsaber, but until this day Obi-Wan's experience and training had made him the better swordsman. Now, for the first time, he had to realize that Skywalker might just beat him.

*Do not dwell on the negatives,* Mace's voice said via the Force. *Fear and anger lead to the darkside. Concentrate on the light.* Obi-Wan gripped his blade tighter as Skywalker joined him on the higher catwalk.

"You are weak," Skywalker said as he easily parried Obi-Wan's thrust.

"The Force is my ally," Kenobi answered as he flipped backwards to avoid the young man's furious attack. "And the light always triumphs over the dark. The Sith cannot win."

"Little do you know." Anakin slashed at his face. "The Sith survived a thousand years, yet the weak-minded Jedi never knew of their existence."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Like before, the Jedi will rise and conquer the Sith, and once again peace, truth, and the lightside will rule the galaxy." He spun, then slashed, his blade burning into Skywalker's left shoulder.

Skywalker winced, but continued his attack. "Not if they are all dead. I shall help find and destroy the Jedi."

"And I shall see that you don't find them all." Obi-Wan made his promise as once again flames leapt up from below.

* * *

Bail grimaced, his first display of emotion throughout the entire battle. How could the Republic Fleet Admiral dare to assume to have control of the Alliance fleet? Not even with a 'by your leave', just a direct order to cease their attack on the shipyards. To further emphasize that command, the Republic ships headed toward the shipyards to form a protective barrier. He knew that there was no way he could order his fleet to attack the Republic ships. Even before he gave the order to stop the attack and concentrate on the remaining clone ships, the Independent Alliance ships backed off. He turned to Nejaa. "No matter how much I wish to continue the battle and prevent the darkness I know is coming..."

"Now is not the time." Nejaa motioned slightly, indicating the bridge crew. "They don't see the danger; they just see salvation."

Bail agreed quietly. "Someday they will..."

"Someday," Nejaa echoed. "Someday."

* * *

The fire behind him drove Obi-Wan toward his opponent. The other man coldly watched as Obi-Wan flung his burning cloak aside. Skywalker laughed as he lunged toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stepped to one side and brought his blade down against Skywalker's. The two blades crackled then Skywalker stumbled. Obi-Wan used his right hand to push at Skywalker's injured shoulder, then kicked out, hitting the Sith on the knee.

Skywalker fell, but swiftly brought his blade up to block Obi-Wan's descending stroke. He tumbled to the right as Obi-Wan again slashed downward. Obi-Wan flipped over his opponent to continue his attack from Skywalker's weak side. It was obvious the younger man's injury was beginning to affect his ability to fight. Skywalker rolled away to avoid his rapid attack.

And rolled too far. He dropped his saber as he fell over the catwalk trying to grasp the railing. The anger in the Sith's eyes as his hands slipped, told Obi-Wan that Anakin had truly gone over to the darkside, but even with that knowledge he dove forward to grab his former student's hand.

It was too late. He snatched at the plunging man with the Force in one last desperate attempt to save him from the fiery fate below. Then he felt it. Anger, fear, hatred...In awe he watched as the orange molten liquid below parted: pushed away by Anakin's fury. He leapt back against the railing as the inferno surged upward, away from the young man. He stared in awe: he'd never seen the Force used to push such quantities of energy.

* * *

Baryl watched the advancing Republic troops from under the ship. They looked formidable, as row upon row of white clad soldiers marched past, leveling the few clones that offered resistance. She didn't move, not wanting to attract attention from either side. Suddenly, a massive cloud of flames erupted from the center building. She stared at it in fascination and horror. Even at this distance she could feel the heat. Her eyes closed to block the light and to try to find her connection to Obi-Wan.

* * *

"Hurry," Mace shouted as the vortex of flames climbed through the ceiling and spread skyward, before dissipating into the clouds. "The Republic Fleet has arrived." Obi-Wan continued to stare at the sight below. Mace grabbed his hand and yanked his atten|tion back to the here and now. "Obi-Wan, we can't save him. You must feel his anger..."

"Yes," a new voice hissed behind them. "His anger has made him powerful." Obi-Wan noticed Mace sag slightly, as they turned. Palpatine stood in the archway watching, a small smirk on his face as he studied the two Jedi, then glanced into the vat-several soldiers in white armor were attempting a rescue. "Excellent my Jedi friends, you did the one thing I could not. You have severed his last link to the light. And Master Windu is correct, the fleet is here: but they are here to find and destroy the Jedi responsible for this." He spread his arms. There was the sound of crashing behind them. Obi-Wan sensed the entrance of soldiers.

Mace shouted as he pulled out his light saber. "Get away, Obi-Wan. You must save the future..." Blaster fire raked the railing as he jumped back, away from Mace. "You were right," Mace continued sadly. "And Yoda wrong, we should have done more. Now go."

Palpatine cackled quietly at them, as more white-clad troopers entered the chamber. Mace raised his lightsaber and slashed through the railing, Obi-Wan had no choice but to vault up one level as the catwalk crashed from under him. He leaned over the railing and shouted, "No!" as Mace approached Palpatine, his turquoise saber still ignited. Through the haze of smoke, heat, and the Force, Kenobi noticed soldiers pulling the body of his former pupil out of the vat of rapidly cooling liquid metal. He couldn't sense if Anakin was alive or dead.

"Foolish man," Palpatine said quietly, not even bothering to defend himself as Mace raised his saber in an attack poise. Palpatine casually lifted his hands. Obi-Wan watched in horror as blue streaks of light emanated from the Emperor's hands and lashed into the tall dark Jedi master, sending him reeling back toward the railing.

Then there was an eerie, surreal silence as Mace toppled over the edge and vanished, his cloak floated downward and draped over the railing. Obi-Wan watched, transfixed at the sight. He waited for endless seconds for something to happen. Palpatine's confident smile faded as he too leaned over the railing. Obi-Wan watched as the Emperor grabbed the empty cloak and tossed it over. He couldn't see what had disturbed Palpatine, so he leaned over for a better view.

"Run," a voice said. Obi-Wan looked around quickly. Palpatine straightened and stared at him angrily. Suddenly the Emperor made a quick motion with his hand and the soldiers turned to fire at Kenobi. His lightsaber was free; blocking the bolts of light, then he whirled around and ran. He jumped down two levels and continued running. The soldiers continued to fire at him, he didn't stop to see how many followed, until he was outside. There he pulled the brown detonator out of his pocket and turned to face the building.

* * *

Captain Tarkin cackled as the white-clad trooper carefully carried the rather amateurish looking bomb out of the building. "Sir," another trooper said. "The building is now secure."

"Excellent. Any sign of the Jedi traitors?"

"None, sir." Tarkin nodded briefly.

"Carry on. There are probably similar devices in the other buildings." He glanced upward. Emperor Palpatine had ordered him to secure this building. He was curious why this particular building-but ambitious enough to not ask questions. He contacted the fleet, then the rest of his ground troops. Palpatine wanted any Jedi found here captured. They would be the proof the rest of the galaxy needed to believe that the Jedi were behind the clones. Then there was the unknown person he'd been ordered to rescue. The Emperor himself had given the order. Tarkin knew better than to ask how the Emperor had known, he just made sure the order was completed. Whoever they had rescued was now on a on his way to the fleet medical frigate. Nor was it his place to wonder why the Emperor was on the planet's surface. He motioned for two lieutenants to approach.

"The new Emperor will be arriving in minutes. Nothing is to go wrong. Position your troops accordingly." They saluted. Tarkin smiled. Even if the Jedi were still on the planet, they would not get away.

* * *

Slowly Obi-Wan pressed the button and watched. There were several flashes of light, then the rumbling of explosives. The large building he'd just left shuttered as the surrounding ones blew-up. He almost started back toward that building.

"You must leave here," the voice said. He recognized it, but Mace was no where in sight. "Your destiny lies elsewhere."

"You have a purpose," Qui-Gon's voice said.

"We lost though."

"Lost this battle," Mace's voice said. "But the Emperor has not won. There is still a thread linking Skywalker to the light."

"A thread you must help nurture," Qui-Gon said. Both Jedi Masters appeared before him, then faded away. "Through you, will the future will be given a chance." Then the voices faded away.

He bolted toward the ship and up the ramp.

"Ben?" Baryl whispered from the cockpit. "They've put out warrant for your arrest." She looked past him then shook her head sadly. "We must leave now. Yoda is waiting." She held out her hand.

"I..." Obi-Wan blinked back the tears as he took her hand and let her guide him to the co-pilot's seat. "He knew, and yet he came anyway."

"You must survive. Master Windu knew this. Amidala's children will need you. Anakin?"

"I don't know. Dead I think. I couldn't sense the Living Force in him at all..." She ignited the engines.

"We're needed on Dagobah."

* * *

Bail Organa stood in the back by the rubble, as the crowd of soldiers from both the Alliance and the Republic cheered the man they believed had saved the galaxy. He'd never been more depressed or fearful as he contemplated the confident, arrogant man greeting his well-wishers. Emperor. The word was an abhorrence to his democratic soul.

"Emperors need Empires," Mon Mothma said quietly.

"And what we didn't destroy here this day will aide him in ways we cannot foresee."

"Don't Bail," she answered. "Think of what was destroyed. The Jedi speak of hate, fear, and anger leading to the darkside. There is too much of that here, today." She glanced toward Palpatine. "We must be the light in the coming darkness." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "The Jedi?"

"Away. Master Windu is dead." Bail bowed his head as he spoke. "Kenobi wouldn't say anything. And considering..."

"Yes," she responded sadly. "A masterful move. Blame the Jedi for the clones. And the others?"

"They left an hour ago. It seemed best."

"The protectors of peace and justice destroyed by a man who begins his reign with war and injustice..." Her voice faded away.

"Alderaan will rejoin the Republic-what's left of it. The petition will be sent today."

"The Chandrilan vote tomorrow. After today, they will vote to rejoin." She turned away as Palpatine started to speak.

"Empire," he said with only the barest hint of the disgust he felt.

**Epilogue**

**Dagobah/Coruscant**

**Day 184**

Amidala gazed at her friend for many minutes. Obi-Wan hadn't said a word as he stepped off the ship, but she knew. It was over. Her husband was gone; her world damaged-possibly beyond repair; and everything she had ever believed in was no more.

"I'm sorry," Obi-Wan said. "There was nothing I could do."

"He's dead." She blinked several times to stop the tears.

"I don't know. But Anakin Skywalker is no more. If he survived he will belong to Palpatine." Obi-Wan reached out to comfort her.

"We did everything wrong," she said quietly as she rested her hands on her abdomen. "We trusted him, and he has betrayed us." She gasped slightly, as her insides tightened again. "But what could we have done differently?"

Baryl wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We could have sacrificed everything we honor and value and become like him." Amidala gasped again as she bent over.

* * *

The Coruscant landscape was burnished white; the crowds thronged the streets waiting for the man who had saved the galaxy from destruction. Cheers greeted this man in simple blue robes as he stepped out onto the giant staircase that lead into the massive hall that housed the Galactic Senate.

Three people stood on a balcony of the senate apartments, noting the joyous feel in the air, but failing to find happiness at the cause of that joy. Bail Organa eyes flashed as he spoke. "How can they be so blind?" But the answer was too easy. The clones were destroyed, and Palpatine's promises of peace were exactly what the galaxy wanted to believe to the point of blocking out everything else.

Garm turned away from the scene. "We can continue to be the voice of reason in the senate. At least he's not disbanded that." Bail stepped back, unable to bring himself to watch-yet unable to not watch.

"How much reason. There are already rumors that it will be renamed the Imperial Senate..." Mon Mothma stared beyond the crowds. Just beyond the senate building she could see the construction crews starting the building of Palpatine's Imperial Palace: building on the site where the once proud Jedi Council Building had stood. They'd returned too late to stop the Jedi Order from being abolished by the Senate. One day, when the rest of the galaxy finally realized just what Palpatine was, they could act; but until that day arrived, they would remain the representatives of their worlds. A faint glimmer of light in the coming darkness.

Because it was only a matter of time before Palpatine took absolute power, disbanded the Galactic Senate, and declared the old Republic an Empire.

* * *

The humidity was far more oppressive than she'd remembered, Baryl decided as she waited outside Yoda's little hut. There was no room in the tiny building for more than one human and the Jedi-master. Baryl fervently hoped Yoda knew more about babies than just the Force will guide him as Amidala screamed again. She clenched her companion's hand. "Ben?" It seemed strange to call him that, but it was a wise move. The name Obi-Wan was too well known to the new Emperor's henchmen. She'd contacted Rostek Horn at CorSec, his brief message had confirmed her fears. Obi-Wan was indeed one of the most wanted men in the galaxy.

"She's fine. The process is just difficult with twins." He brow was deeply furrowed in concentration.

"Now what?" Baryl knew of the plans for the children. She knew the reasons, she even understood them, yet she still didn't like them.

"The Emperor will destroy them if finds them," Obi-Wan said sadly. "He will know that Anakin's children can destroy him."

"But he thinks Amidala is dead..."

"We can't know that for sure." There was another scream. "This is no place for her to raise two children. And Kalla Organa is waiting..."

Baryl looked around and silently agreed. Even two children strong in the force would lack education if they stayed here. Contact with others was important in any child's life. The Organas would raise the girl to fight the new Emperor. "And you'll take the boy to Tatooine."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Owen waits for him. He'll be safer there." But, they both knew, neither child would be trained as a Jedi. There was now no Jedi Order to bring children up in the traditions of the Jedi.

"There will be new traditions," Baryl said quietly as she wondered if Obi-Wan had spoken, or if she had read his thoughts. "You were fighting the old traditions even as the Jedi Order was being destroyed." There was the sound of whimpering from inside the hut, that quickly became the screams of newborns. Yoda appeared with a smile. He motioned for the pair to come forward.

* * *

Emperor Palpatine mounted the platform and looked over the crowd. A movement, a shift in the force from behind him, caused him to smile.

Hidden in the shadowsx lurked a dark presence. His young apprentice watched hidden from the crowd-it was too soon for Palpatine to reveal his plans for the galaxy and the Sith. For now his apprentice would be a phantom, a nightmare, his instrument in the final destruction of the Jedi.

All had gone as he had foreseen.

**Dagobah**

**Day 185**

"She rests," Yoda said as he hobbled over to the log Obi-Wan sat upon. "And you?"

"Confused, Master," he admitted with a sad smile. "There is much I don't understand."

Yoda's ears raised slightly. "Then much have you learned."

Obi-Wan stared off toward the swamp. "When Mace fell, it was like he vanished."

"It is as the prophecy said." Yoda's eyes concentrated on the human. "The Force from midichlorians comes."

"Yes, I remember that lesson, Master." Obi-Wan snapped, then bit his lip. "I apologize. But..."

Yoda tapped his staff on the ground. "Life grows, life evolves. Midichlorians life are. They have become more. No longer separate but as one they are with us."

"One?" Obi-Wan waited for Yoda to explain, but the wizened Jedi Master chose to let the younger Master ponder his words. Obi-Wan spoke softly after several minutes of staring at the mist. "One who would bring balance to the Force. A balance between us and the Force."

"Life binds us to the Force, and the Force binds us to life. Life creates it, without life it vanishes." Yoda tapped his staff once and walked away. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was more confused, or if he was actually beginning to understand. He glanced toward Yoda's hut. The twins slept, their ability to connect to the Force there, but not developed. The Force would affect their lives, and someday they would master the ability to truly control their skills. A great many events and tragedies would happen before that day came.

**Coruscant**

**day 187**

Palpatine motioned for General Merlyk to leave. He didn't bother to acknowledge the general's resignation. Merlyk would complete one more task before he was allowed to resign. Then he would have nothing more to do with the Bothan fool.

He sensed his young apprentice's entrance. "My young friend," he hissed as he turned.

Darth Vader had a shape buried within the black encounter suit that would keep him alive, but all that had been Anakin Skywalker had been burned out. There was now nothing to limit Vader's abilities as a Sith Lord. He smiled as Vader knelt and bowed his head.

"My Master, what is thy bidding."

**Dagobah**

**day 191**

Baryl watched as Obi-Wan carefully placed the little baby behind the pilot's seat of his tiny ship borrowed from the Alliance. The infant was in some sort of Jedi trance. "Patient must you be," Yoda said as Obi-Wan finished strapping down the carrier. "Wait for the sign. Then begin his training you will." Obi-Wan shook his head, Baryl could relate-she had no idea what the Jedi Master was talking about.

He turned and she stepped into his arms. They kissed long and passionately before each stepped back. "I'll see you in two months," she whispered.

"Corellia." He touched her lips with his fingers. "I promise."

Yoda and Amidala watched him leave from behind her. There was silence long after the white plumes had vanished from the morning sky. Finally Yoda spoke.

"Amidala to Alderaan must go." Baryl turned and looked at each of them. In the week since the birth of the twins, the young mother had not said a word. Amidala just nodded. Yoda's ears perked slightly as he hobbled over to her. "There much sorrow and joy be. Despair never, all the light will find." He placed his hand on hers. "Remember this," he spoke softly and though Baryl really didn't understand what he was saying or why, she promised to remember. "Farewell," he said to the threesome as they boarded the stolen clone transport. She'd spent the week here altering the transponder codes, and Horn had managed to send her ownership papers for it.

"We again not to meet," she heard Yoda say as the door shut.

* * *

Yoda stood by the swamp, alone. The only noise the sounds of the many creatures that would continue to live here when he was gone. He leaned on his staff as the mist started to swirl over the water: images of the past, the future, and the present danced in front of him.

Far away, on a planet with two suns, Beru Lars took the infant boy, tears streaming down her face as she held him close to her. "Thank-you Obi-Wan. Thank-you for everything." Her husband smiled as he watched her, then he turned to face his brother. "Luke Skywalker?"

"His father, Anakin, died during the Clone Wars." Obi-Wan hesitated slightly, Owen glanced at him, his eyes narrowed as if the farmer knew there was more to this story.

"And the Jedi will not come for him?" Obi-Wan shook his head, his brother wasn't going to pursue the other, for the moment.

"No, we are no more. Still, he will need to be trained..."

"By you?" Owen asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yes. But I can do it here." Obi-Wan glanced around the desert wasteland. Owen didn't give an answer, instead he placed his arm around Beru's waist and studied the baby. Obi-Wan stepped back to watch.

The mist swirled and the image faded to be replaced by one of comfort and authority. Baryl bowed as she greeted Bail Organa in a small room in the Royal Palace. He then hugged her, before turning to Amidala. The young mother faltered, then handed him the infant girl. His eyes teared as he ran a finger along the baby's face. He looked up. "You are both welcome to stay here. In fact Kalla insists upon it."

"I can't," Baryl said. "I need to return to Corellia. There is much I can do there."

"I understand." He looked around uncomfortably before speaking. "Amidala, we would be honored if you would stay. This way you could be a part of her life. We can protect you and give you a new identity."

Amidala nodded once, then turned away. Baryl didn't know what to say. She felt the grief of the young woman who would watch her children being raised by others. Amidala touched her shoulder and shook her head with a sad smile. Baryl wrapped her arms around the former senator and queen. Their entire trip to Alderaan had been quiet, the young woman refusing to break her silence. They accompanied Bail up a hidden staircase to where Kalla waited. The blonde woman took the infant from her husband. "Welcome to Alderaan, Leia Organa." Amidala stifled a cry as Baryl squeezed her hand. While she knew that the two had agreed on the name months before, it didn't lessen the hurt Amidala was obviously feeling.

The mists whirled and flowed as other images played across the swamp. Images of Amidala watching a little girl taking her first hesitant steps toward another woman, and images of a young boy's ecstatic expression as he learned to fly. Yoda's smile vanished as the mist darkened and another young girl with short curly red hair sat crying in dark room. The image faded to be replaced by others. More children, Jedi children. The Jedi would survive, but as the Midichlorians had changed, so had the Jedi. The mists swirled again, vague images played out across the swamp before vanishing into the water.

Yoda clenched his staff tighter and hobbled toward his hut. Patience and hope were now his strongest weapons against the forces of darkness. The patience to wait for Anakin and Amidala's children to grow to adulthood and learn the ways of the Force. The hope that through them, could Anakin be brought back to the light. Two children, one future, between them balanced the fate of a galaxy.

The light faded as the clouds moved over the land, gripping it in a cold, dark, despair,

* * *

_To be continued in Episode 3b: Between the Fire and Darkness_.


End file.
